<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗢𝗧𝗜𝗖 ☾︎ 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘢 by demonssmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295103">𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗢𝗧𝗜𝗖 ☾︎ 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonssmile/pseuds/demonssmile'>demonssmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chaotic day and night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2000' line partner in crime, 97' line is my jam, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Dauntless Faction, Dimension Travel, Everyone is exhausted, F/F, F/M, Fights, First time writing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Violence, World Travel, i love and live for loona, im sorry, maknae line is a mess, mentions of other Kpop idols, my writing is bad, other characters from other movies or series, pls bare with me yalls, so pls kill me, the ships constantly changes and rotates, unnie line are out of their minds, yeojin and chuu vibe with everyone, yerim is the only sane one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonssmile/pseuds/demonssmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a meteor crashed the Earth and made humanity split into two, the world began to walk on a different path. </p><p>Years passed after the great war, now the two nations are separated by a large difference between themselves. </p><p>Jeon Heejin, your typical and normal highschool girl, finds herself and her friends caught in some " not-so-appreciated-but-cool " kind of stuff.</p><p>or</p><p>Twelve girls get themselves riled up in some superpower/hero shit. At least they don't have to go school anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Im Yeojin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chaotic day and night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐀𝐑𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐕𝐄 •</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welp! this is my first time actually attempting to write on this website so basically, I'm new. I don't know shit so please bare with me and horrible writing skill. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>HEEJIN</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>HYUNJIN</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>HASEUL</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>YEOJIN</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>VIVI°•KAHEI</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>KIMLIP°•JUNGEUN</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>JINSOL</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>CHOERRY°•YERIM</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>YVES°•SOOYOUNG</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>•</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>CHUU°•JIWOO</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>GOWON°•CHAEWON</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>OLIVIA HYE°•HYEJOO</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>•</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 1 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is just the start and some sort of informal introduction for the members.</p><p>reminder, this is not my first time writing but this is my first time writing on this website so please bear with me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 <em>:</em> <em>𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐨</em> <em>𝐭𝐡𝐞</em> <em>𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐢𝐭</em> <em>𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Chapter 1 [ The First light as the </em> <em>𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐬</em> <em> burns ]</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>On the 30th March of the year 1889, a blinding light shone through the night sky. It was a single meteorite that traveled through the stratosphere, unnoticed by the satellites and others.</p>
  <p>The meteorite struck the earth, sending earthquakes around the world as everyone there witnessed the unforeseen event. The seas roared and the wind stormed. Typhoons and tornados occurred and volcanoes erupt.</p>
  <p>The world was sent into chaos.</p>
  <p>The meteorite upholds intense, raw energy that surges through the earth to bring external life to new roots. Without any knowledge or intel on what the earth had befallen for, human trudged the dirt.</p>
  <p>The deep new roots and water were taken by humans on accident, giving life to plants. Vegetables, trees, and wild plants that held so much energy that they grew up to imaginable level. Animal sowed through the grass field and humans took hold of them.</p>
  <p>Little by little, the other side of the world began changing. Human natures began to shift in a different direction, onto a different path and life. Unthinkable abilities began to surface.</p>
  <p>They were able to create fire from the palm of their hand, the ability to fly through the air without worries, water streams from their hand without a source, and ground shapes up as their feet stage on the earth.</p>
  <p>As they began to depict what was going on, they all gathered and protect the meteor that held what was gifted to them.</p>
  <p>But as for the left side of the world, they were amazed by the gift that the world has given them. The people on the right have acquired unbelievable powers and abilities that were only depicted and told in stories or superhero comics.</p>
  <p>Now, it was reality.</p>
  <p>They shaped new land, giving new homes. They created new technologies, the world growing faster than anticipated. Everything impossible was now nowhere but in the grasp of their palm. It was a new beginning.</p>
  <p>But all daisy and flowers, fire exploded.</p>
  <p>This new beginning has a flaw. The other side of the earth wasn't hit by the meteorite, in the end, the raw energy from it never traveled and reached there. They, the USA, and some countries demanded to hand over the meteorite that was the beginning of it all. Only for Europe and other associated countries to refused the demand.</p>
  <p>" And to shorten the story, war ensues and the world was split into two separate nations. Those without powers and those with powers are separated. Our nation, the United One, is the other side that doesn't have powers while the other side, Union Nation is the side with power. " Sir Park explained to them.</p>
  <p>The man in front of them was always fired up when it comes to History or anything related to telling stories. He always tells them with a smile or his expression changed if it gets to a certain point.</p>
  <p>History isn't boring for the 'telling story' part. The boring part was that you have to memorize what people did back in the day and understand them so you could get an A on the test. Literally not worth it.</p>
  <p>Heejin doesn't hate History. It was just... how could she say this without hurting those who work hard on re-telling the past so the next generation could see how much of an idiot people back in the day was? Ah, History just wasn't 'it' for her.</p>
  <p>She didn't want to dwell on it but those people of both sides of the nations that still hold a grudge against each other are beyond idiots. An inflated sigh left her lips before her eyes averted to the wall clock hanging above the freedom that is the classroom's door. Heejin rubbed the side of her neck, eyes still on the clock as it ticks seconds by seconds.</p>
  <p>Her stomach wasn't grumbling but the need to eat was there. Waking up at five in the morning, having to run on her own two tiny legs and hear about the history she had learned all her life was draining the shit out of her. Heejin wished the bell would just corporate with her. Unfortunately, they still have half an hour before lunch.</p>
  <p>Turning to her friend, Hyunjin was slumped on the table with her hands hanging on the other side of the table. Her chin situated on the table, a pout visible.</p>
  <p>Hyunjin had a resting dead face on and Heejin couldn't help and chuckle at how lifeless she looked. " I can barely hold it Heej. I think I'm gonna explode. " Hyunjin spoke up, her chin going up and down on the table like she was some kind of robot speaking.</p>
  <p>She glanced at the clock again, " Welp, we have 24 minutes more to go. "</p>
  <p>Hyunjin let out a long sigh. " This is gonna be a long day, " she exclaimed after exhaling through her nose as Sir Park picks up another chapter of their History lesson. Heejin's airy laugh courses through the air.</p>
  <p>It rang like a lullaby to Hyunjin, only prompting her to further sleep.</p>
  <p>" School is just starting, Hyun. Before you know it, we might be already walking home. " Heejin assured and Hyunjin huffed before proceeding to turn her head.</p>
  <p>" I wish that could happen now. "</p>
  <p>" Well, it's not like we got the power to fasten or slow down time. " Heejin remarked and Hyunjin perks up at her words. They stared at each other with Heejin raising her eyebrows before Hyunjin narrows her eyes.</p>
  <p>" Have you ever wished you had powers? " the question came out as a pure curiosity, Hyunjin seemingly want to know what Heejin's thoughts were. The older girl wasn't a stranger to Hyunjin's sudden question but she can't help think about it.</p>
  <p>The question wasn't foreign. People had talked about it all the time, it would get brought up once in a while.</p>
  <p>Still, Heejin doesn't know how to answer it. She wants an answer that would convince herself. She was fine with how she is but once at a time, she wondered how her life would have been if she was born on the other side.</p>
  <p>It was a surreal question. A few of her friends had always dreamed they had powers, the ability to manipulate fire or fly. Yerim and Hyejoo had overstated about it and it was clearly because they drowned themselves in comics and games a bit too much.</p>
  <p>Heejin doesn't have the enthusiasm to imagine it. Yet, Heejin only sent a smile to Hyunjin's way who was looking at her with half-lidded eyes.</p>
  <p>" I don't know. "</p>
  <p>Hyunjin gave a short nod before they break the long due eye contact. Heejin often wondered how Hyunjin's mind functions. Was she expecting something?</p>
  <p>Heejin didn't ponder on the thought before focusing back on Sir Park when he started to give out extra work. She let out a groan, already feeling like she was about to melt in her seat. She leaned back in her seat and caught a glimpse of the seat behind her.</p>
  <p>It was empty.</p>
  <p>She peered back on the table behind while Hyunjin was minding her own business, slumped over the table with a lifeless face on. Heejin cranes up her neck to make an effort to see who's name was situated on the table. Her effort wore off when she realized that the table didn't hold an owner.</p>
  <p>Her lips twitch and her eyebrows raised slightly. She was sure that at least one human being had sat behind her and Hyunjin. Maybe she was too stuck in other things that she had failed to notice who was behind her.</p>
  <p>" Someone used to sit behind us right? " she queried, the body still facing the table. Hyunjin hum, sitting up slightly to rest her chin on her palm. She peeked back on the empty table. " Yeah. Someone used to. I think they dropped out. " she answered, if she was actually right about her memory.</p>
  <p>" Who? "</p>
  <p>" Don't remember. But it was a girl. Shorter than you and me. " Hyunjin replied after a split second. Heejin frowned. There were a lot of girls in her class and she has a terrible memory. She shook it off, it would just probably sent her crazy trying to figure it out.</p>
  <p>Heejin decides to flip her book closed, catching a few words before she was faced with the front cover of the History book. She picked up the book, turning it around a few times.</p>
  <p>She made a confused face as to why there are people who are willing to write this 15 cm thick book. She was honestly more confused about this than how she was confused when her phone disappeared.</p>
  <p>( She was an idiot. It was in her hand the whole time. )</p>
  <p>Heejin grunt internally at the scene. She didn't notice her phone was in her hand the whole time and had rummaged through every part of her house to find. In the end, she got scolded by her older sister because she didn't have the time to clean the mess.</p>
  <p>When she told her friends about the stunt, Hyejoo and Yeojin didn't even think twice to tease her about. They even go as far as to make a banner about it and hang it in the gym.</p>
  <p>At least they considered not to hang it at the front gate. Heejin wouldn't have survived the teasing. And it's also funny how that happened a few months ago and no one had the idea to take down the banner. Is that some kind of sanctuary to tease Heejin or what?</p>
  <p>The bell-ringing interrupted Heejin. She smiled, finally happy that she could escape class for at least 45 minutes. Before she even realizes it, Hyunjin had sprinted out almost immediately. Heejin scrambled from her spot, almost hitting the corner of the table.</p>
  <p>She would cry if she did. She did accidentally hit herself on the table's corner a few times and it felt like she was punched in the gut without warning.</p>
  <p>Catching up and gently slipping her hand between Hyunjin's, Heejin laughed at how determined Hyunjin looked. The little sparks in her eyes when she saw the cafeteria's door.</p>
  <p>Heejin had always been amazed by Hyunjin's well-behaved but 4D personality. She never fails to feel the warmth radiating through her chest whenever Hyunjin makes an effort to joke around or tell her a little bit about her day.</p>
  <p>They speed walk into the cafeteria before Heejin partway to secure a table while Hyunjin rushed to the counter. Heejin relaxed after a hectic class and watch as students start to flood the cafeteria. A familiar trio made their way in, Yerim seems to have laughed at whatever Hyejoo told her. Heejin raised her eyes with a smirk cause she never ceased to notice how Hyejoo looked at Yerim.</p>
  <p>It's exactly how Kahei and Sooyoung looked at each other.</p>
  <p>Yeojin sat down in front of her before an excessive loud sigh came out. Heejin leaned in slightly with a knowing look.</p>
  <p>" Hyejoo and Yerim. A skinny love story. " Yeojin says with a blank face. Heejin could see that Yeojin was thoroughly tired of their antics, evident by her loud huffing sound. They like each other and they all know that. But neither Hyejoo nor Yerim had made a move.</p>
  <p>" At this point, they should just be best friends with benefits. " Yeojin exclaimed with a snarl. She almost chokes when Haseul came along and smacks her head before sending a glare her way.</p>
  <p>" I swear I'm gonna lose all my brain cells if you keep doing that. " Yeojin stated with a piercing look in her eyes that was quite similar to a glare.</p>
  <p>Haseul snort taking a seat next to Heejin who smiled. " You don't even have enough brain cells to lose them. " Haseul teased with a toothy grin. Yeojin lunged forward yet failed to hit the older girl. Haseul laughed and stuck out her tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" Hah, short! "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" I'll murder you in your sleep. "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" I wake up earlier than you do. "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yeojin opened her mouth but chose tonot fight back and just grumbled lowly. Haseul clapped and puffed her chest out, proud that she was able to annoy Yeojin. The smaller girl was about to retort not until Heejin spread her arms telling them to stop.</p>
  <p>Yeojin sat back with annoyance at the back of her throat. She wishes she could shove Haseul into a barrel and send it into the sea.</p>
  <p>The three waited until Hyunjin appeared and took a seat next to Heejin, shoulders bumping. Heejin chooses to move aside to give space but Hyunjin held onto her, gesturing her to stay still as she took her spot.</p>
  <p>Heejin looked at her with confused and curious eyes. Hyunjin only replied with a whirr before biting on the bread she bought. That made Heejin even more confused.</p>
  <p>She looked towards Yeojin who caught her eyes. The girl just shrugged. ' <em>Did you really think I know?</em> ' Yeojin mouthed. Heejin pouts and mugged back, ' <em>You're the expert</em>. '</p>
  <p>Yeojin slammed her hand on the table and wailed. She wasn't crying though. " I hate all of you, " she muttered in anger. Haseul pats her head in a pitying manner which Yeojin slapped away.</p>
  <p>From afar, Heejin spot Sooyoung and Kahei coming in hand-in-hand. She grimaced loud enough for Hyunjin to look at her in concern.</p>
  <p>" Here comes our married couple. " Heejin said while rolling her eyes in horror but the smile on her face said otherwise. Kahei smiled while Sooyoung hummed in question after not quite catching Heejin's words.</p>
  <p>" What did she say? " Sooyoung asked the older girl who pulled her to sit down. Kahei shakes her head.</p>
  <p>" It was just Heejin teasing us. Now, can you sit down? Or do I have to make you? " Kahei said with an innocent smile but the tone of her voice implicates the opposite.</p>
  <p>Sooyoung blushed and sat down. She covered her face at the crook of Kahei's neck to hide the fact that she was flustered by simple words. " Bottom. " Hyunjin spiked up. The others on the table cackled and laughed. Even Kahei did which embarrassed Sooyoung further.</p>
  <p>The taller girl pulled away and clicked her tongue. " Shut up single. " she counter-attacked which got Yeojin cooing. Hyunjin hum before leaning against Heejin's shoulder and she swear Hyunjin had just purred as a cat would.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" For now. "</p>
  <p>" What? " Haseul screeched.</p>
  <p>" You serious?? " Yeojin yelped.</p>
  <p>" WAIT WHAT?! " Sooyoung shouted.</p>
  <p>" Hold up... " Kahei gaps.</p>
  <p>" NANI? " Heejin screamed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hyunjin looked at them innocently like what she told them wasn't surprising. " She has a crush. Hyunjin definitely has a crush. " Yeojin repeated. Heejin stared at her with mouth agape before Hyunjin placed her fingers under her chin and gently closed her mouth.</p>
  <p>" Something's gonna gets into your mouth. " She said, eyes softening. Haseul's expression shifted as her mouth formed a perfect 'o'.</p>
  <p>Heejin's mouth twitches as she looked away in conflict. She can't help but try to guess silently who was Hyunjin's crush. Does she even have one or was Hyunjin playing around with them to get a good laugh? She licked her lips and frowned at the bitter taste. Her heart clenched slightly but Heejin tries her best to push it away and be happy for Hyunjin.</p>
  <p>Soon after a long wait, Hyejoo and Yerim came back while laughing their butts off at whatever they were talking about. Heejin suddenly doesn't have the energy to ask. She felt guilty that she was feeling jealous of whoever Hyunjin liked cause, in the end, it's not Hyunjin or her crush's fault.</p>
  <p>It was just Heejin who tends to overthink. She sighed before picking her hot chocolate that Haseul had went to pick a few minutes ago.</p>
  <p>She noticed a few pink shimmers in the drink but didn't think much of it since Heejin didn't have the strength to think anymore. With a blank face, she took a sip of her drink.</p>
  <p>Only for her to pull the cup away in an aggressive manner the moment it came in contact with her tongue. The cup slipped from her hand but luckily Haseul was managed to catch it.</p>
  <p>The others eyed her with worries and concerns. Heejin coughed a lot, eyebrows furrowed as she tries to catch her breath. " Heejin, are you okay?! " Haseul's mom instinct took over as she holds onto Heejin who almost fell off her seat.</p>
  <p>Her coughing still hasn't ended and tears were barely hanging on. Heejin felt like her tongue and mouth had come in contact with fire.</p>
  <p>The pain was bearable at first but then it starts to pick up. Heejin's lips quivered as she hissed at the serious pain running from her tongue to her brain. Her breathing was cut in half as she held onto Hyunjin's firm arm, desperately trying to ease the pain. She shut her eyes, tears falling onto the floor as she sucked in a deep breath.</p>
  <p>Yeojin who was watching in horror, grab the cup and took a sip. Sooyoung immediately snatches the drink away while Kahei gets up to help Yeojin in case she would be in pain. But all that happens was Yeojin's face scrunching and grimacing at the taste. " Gosh, that's too sweet. " she sat back down before realization hits her.</p>
  <p>" Oh wait so then... " Yerim eyed Heejin who looked to be in real pain. She frowned, there was no way that Heejin would go overboard and overreact.</p>
  <p>" Heejin is bad at acting but that doesn't look like she's acting. " Kahei agreed with a nod. Heejin looked like she was about to burst down from how she stomping her feet repetitively.</p>
  <p>" Heejin—you're burning! " Haseul exclaimed, which sends fear and shivers down the others. Hyunjin slid both of her arms and touched Heejin's neck which Heejin let out a whine. Hyunjin's expression hardened. " Heejin, you're burning. Like, burning-burning. Like your body is on fire—</p>
  <p>" I GET IT! " the older girl semi-yelled which caught Hyunjin off guard but thought it was not the best moment to think about. " We should get Kaeun-unnie to check up on you. " Kahei suggested. Haseul, Kahei, and Hyunjin helped Heejin to the infirmary while the others stay behind.</p>
  <p>" What do you think happened to Heejin-unnie? She looks like she was in pain. " Yerim whispered with a pout. Hyejoo's eyebrows fell sadly, she hates to see Yerim upset. " There must have been something wrong with her drink. " Hyejoo answered, not quite sure about what could have been the cause.</p>
  <p>" Nu-uh. I don't think. " Sooyoung disagreed while shaking her head. Hyejoo arched an eyebrow at the older girl. Yeojin disagreed saying that it was too sweet for anyone's own good.</p>
  <p>" Cause Yeojin had just chugged down the whole thing while Heejin had only let the water touched her tongue. If there was something wrong with the water itself, Yeojin would have suffered the same thing. " Sooyoung explained before clicking her tongue. The corner of Yeojin's mouth twitch as her eyes flashed fire.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" Are you saying you wanted me to suffer too? "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" I said nothing. " Sooyoung replied innocently and naturally. Yeojin glared at her before slumping on the table almost knocking over Haseul's previous drink. She stayed quiet before speaking up. " Do you guys have class after this? "</p>
  <p>" Teacher Bae is gone on a vacation. With her girlfriend. Our librarian. " Hyejoo answered as she snuggled closer to Yerim who didn't mind. Sooyoung sighed at the scene while Yeojin grimaced. Not at Hyerim, but Sooyoung cause she acts like she's not like that with Kahei. Oho, she's worse.</p>
  <p>" I have extra Chem," Yerim answered with a gloomy tone. Hyejoo growled, " I'm gonna rip whoever is your Chem teachers. "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" It's your mother. "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" Nevermind me. "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sooyoung snorted at Hyejoo's sudden change of demeanor from being threatening and determined to just small and timid. Yerim's bright laugh flowed easily, rubbing the side of Hyejoo's arm in a comforting manner. Hyejoo felt her heartbeat picks up again.</p>
  <p>This time, faster. She was so close to Yerim and her heart was thumping so fast that she was scared Yerim might be able to hear it.</p>
  <p>" But I hope Heejin's is okay tho. " Sooyoung said looking at where Heejin and the others were last seen. The silence accompanying them was cut off when Yeojin's stomach grumbled out loud.</p>
  <p>They all looked at each other before bursting into laughter.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The sun was already setting by the time Heejin woke up from her sleep. Her head was pounding brutally as if something wanted to kill her and she felt like she had just got thrown into a fire. Heejin sat up and sat at the edge of the bed, pinching both sides of her temple to lessen the pain. It worked a bit but her head was still driving her crazy.</p>
  <p>" Oh, you're awake! " Kaeun greeted with a relieved smile. Heejin nod, kind of surprised to see the older woman. She looked around, figuring out that her friends must have taken her to the infirmary after she passed out on the way. Heejin rubbed her head, she doesn't even remember what happened.</p>
  <p>" Here are some painkillers. Take one with the water. " Kaeun handed the painkiller and a cup of water to Heejin. She threw the painkiller in and drain down the rest of the water. Kaeun shakes her head with a smile. Heejin grimaced at the bland taste and was satisfied when the pain had seemed to lessen.</p>
  <p>" Feeling better? " Kaeun asked putting away the rest of the stuff. Heejin swallowed and gave a tiny nod in return. Although she does feel a little than before, Heejin still feels like her body was burning alive. The pounding in her head was distant but it was there.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" Who picks you up after school? "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Heejin turns to the older woman. " Wait school's over? "</p>
  <p>Kaeun laughed and nod. " Yup. You were out for the whole day. " Heejin stared at the woman who stared back. She blinked her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" So, is there anyone coming to pick you up? "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Heejin shakes her head out of it. " Uh no. I go home by myself, " she answered shyly. Kaeun frowned, " Oh, that's fine but it has been dangerous around this place lately. "</p>
  <p>Heejin nod with a thin line of her lips. Indeed, she goes back home by herself but that doesn't mean she doesn't have anyone to pick her up. Wonwoo and Jungkook had been really busy these days and she doesn't have the heart to bother them. They already got enough on their hand.</p>
  <p>" Unfortunately, I can't send you yet since I have to stay behind for something. " Kaeun said and Heejin saw her pulling out a few water bottles and placing them into a box.</p>
  <p>" But I have a cousin who can help send you back. Are you okay with that? "</p>
  <p>Heejin hesitated, she wasn't one to be comfortable with strangers. But the smile Kaeun was giving her somehow comforted her.</p>
  <p>" She's a girl and if she ever does something that makes you uneasy, just tell me. I'll burn her ass. " the woman said with an innocent smile much like how Kahei would. Heejin nods nervously.</p>
  <p>" I'll call her then. You can get ready. Hyunjin came by earlier and dropped your stuff on the table. " Kaeun pointed before pulling out her phone. Heejin stood up, feeling her muscles tighten painfully. She gritted her teeth and slung her bag onto her shoulder. She plopped back down on the bed with a sigh.</p>
  <p>A few minutes passed and Kaeun stepped back into the room, peeking her head. " She's waiting at the front gate. You can go now, " she told before Heejin stood up, wincing as her muscles tighten again. Heejin walkout and Kaeun bid her goodbye before going back into the infirmary.</p>
  <p>Heejin took in the silent hallway as she walks through. The school was mostly empty if not for the teacher's lounges still filled with chatters. She thought about meeting her classroom's teacher but decided against it. '<em>Meh, I'll just ask </em><em>Hyunjin</em><em>.</em> ' she thought and made her way through the stairs.</p>
  <p>When she reached the front gate, a black Mustang stood just near the gate.</p>
  <p>A literal black Mustang.</p>
  <p>Heejin's body straightens painfully which she ignored when she realized someone was leaning against the car, seemingly waiting for someone. The woman had her eyes trained on her phone and doesn't seem to notice Heejin yet.</p>
  <p>Feeling nervous, Heejin took quiet steps nearer the woman. But when the woman looks up and locked eyes with her, Heejin's brain and body froze entirely.</p>
  <p>She was dead-drop <em>g</em><em>orgeous</em>.</p>
  <p>Heejin hadn't even realized but her jaw was definitely wide open. Definitely. The woman stared back before her eyebrows raised and Heejin swore she has the most expensive eyebrows. Literal treasure. Heejin stuttered before making her way to her quickly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" Heejin? "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" Uh- yeah. I'm Heejin, " she said face red. The woman smiled and Heejin knows she saw that smile somewhere. She just can't remember where exactly. " Cmon. It's late and I don't like pretty girls going home late. " The woman winked with a mischievous smile before opening the passenger door for her.</p>
  <p>Oh, that's <em>gay</em>.</p>
  <p>Heejin's mind malfunction completely before she snapped out of it. With a shy 'thank you', she got into the seat while the woman closed the door and got into the driver's seat. She turned on the engine while Heejin awed at the interior inside.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" First time riding one, eh? "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" Yup. I don't think I would ever ride one," she answered in awe. The woman chuckled and Heejin was captivated by how sweet it sounded. Heejin could get diabetes and she would thank the older girl. And how does she knows the woman was older than her? We never know.</p>
  <p>" It's your lucky day then! I don't usually ride this one but my favorite car broke down. And it's also because my younger sister just won't let me. " the woman told with a pout and Heejin thought of different multiple ways to get rid of that pout.</p>
  <p>" I'm Jinsol by the way. If you are wondering. " Jinsol flashed a smile before the car moves. Heejin nods, feeling shy around Jinsol whose visual is like an angel. Even though Heejin had never really seen how angels looked like.</p>
  <p>" So, which way is it? You know, I can't get you home if I don't have instructions. Unless you wanna come back home with me? " Jinsol smiled cheekily and Heejin heats up. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it back. Her face reddens even more.</p>
  <p>Moments later, Jinsol burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard that Heejin was worried that they would crash. Once she calmed down, she apologized.</p>
  <p>" Sorry, I was just messing with you. Kaeun would burn my ass if I do that. " Jinsol shudder at the mention of the older girl. Heejin chuckled at Jinsol's turn of demeanor. <em>Duality</em>, she thought.</p>
  <p>Jinsol was flirty much like Sooyoung but she was also happy-go-lucky like Yerim. If Heejin thinks about it, Jinsol is similar to Yerim. Yerim is that girl who is as kind as an angel but knows how to get down if she wants to. Heejin still remembers how Yerim threw a whole party for the seniors.</p>
  <p>The two stayed quiet the rest of the ride except Heejin telling Jinsol which road to take. Just in a blink, Jinsol had stopped her car in front of her house. Heejin open the door and smiled, " Thanks for the ride. I really enjoyed it. " Her smile reminded Jinsol of a puppy.</p>
  <p>" Likewise! Hope to see you around Heejin! " Jinsol said enthusiastically while waving at her as Heejin made her way into her house.</p>
  <p>Heejin closed the door and listened to the sound of Jinsol's car drifting off. She sighed and blushed. Jinsol was one of the kind. Heejin really hopes they would meet again. Or else she will have to ask Kaeun for Jinsol's number and that would be lowkey embarrassing.</p>
  <p>She made her way to her bedroom and step in. Heejin sighed in relief that no one was home. She could have a peaceful moment drawing in the meantime.</p>
  <p>Or that's what she thought.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" Heejin! "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her eyes widened before she groaned quietly. Why the fuck was Wonwoo home?</p>
  <p>" Heejin come here! " She rolled her eyes and set her stuff down on her bed before dragging herself to the right side of the house. Wonwoo was in front of their parent's room. " What? "</p>
  <p>" Dad is in his room. And he's drunk. If he needs anything, help him. " Wonwoo told casually. Heejin froze which confused him. " Heej? You 'kay? " He asked and Heejin nod.</p>
  <p>" Where are you going? " she watches him walk right past her. He twirled his car key and smiled. " I have a date. " Heejin rolled her eyes. " Of course you do. " She growled. Wonwoo's lips turn to a thin line at his sister's sudden tone.</p>
  <p>Heejin isn't the kind to express her emotions but lately, Jungkook ( who was home more often than he is ) sometimes hears her crying at night.</p>
  <p>" I can cut some time off with my friends. " He says out of nowhere. Heejin rose an eyebrow. " What are you trying to say? " Heejin squinted her eyes on him and Wonwoo hated how he hadn't expected that. He didn't pay any attention to Heejin's growth.</p>
  <p>" I'm asking whether you wanted to hang out or not. I'll drag Jungkook along. It's been a while since we had siblings bonding time. " He scratches his nape awkwardly. If Wonwoo was being honest, he doesn't remember the last time they hang out together.</p>
  <p>" Yeah. The last time we hung out was when I was 9. Eight years ago. " Heejin pointed out. Wonwoo bit the inner of his cheek, ' <em>Yikes</em> '.</p>
  <p>Heejin stared at him before sighing and turning around in the direction of her room. " You don't need to. You have early and extra classes tomorrow and it's Biology and Physics. Aren't you struggling with those two? " she questions. Wonwoo's jaw slacked a bit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" How'd you-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>" I don't. " Heejin cut him off. " It was a wild guess. I don't need to know anything about you or Jungkook. " she said which left a bitter taste in Wonwoo's mouth as he stared at her depressing back.</p>
  <p>' As if you know anything about me for the last eight years ', Heejin gritted her teeth. " I have homework. You should go and not make your date wait. " Heejin told before making a beeline to her room.</p>
  <p>She looked at him over her shoulders before going into her room and slamming the door shut. Wonwoo's shoulder dropped as he frowned at the look Heejin gave him.</p>
  <p>He sighed heavily before shouting. " Dad, I'm going out! " and out the door, he goes.<br/><br/></p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Heejin was doing well and had got rid of the conversation she had with Wonwoo. Sure, he doesn't deserve it without warning but Heejin had a lot of burdens that she wanted to take off. She thought talking about it to him would lessen the burden but it just adds more to it instead.</p>
  <p>Heejin felt her headache come back like a wrecking ball to the face.</p>
  <p>She groaned and laid on her bed while trying to soothe the pain her head was going through. Heejin had realized that the heat had gone up nearly unnoticed. Her body was starting to feel the burns again and the way her muscles tightens badly just makes her want to cry.</p>
  <p>Even the tears streams down her face were painfully hot as Heejin feels like she was set on fire. Heejin whimpered quietly while trying her best to ignore the pain. It was useless since it was so fucking painful.</p>
  <p>Heejin scrambled off her bed and made her way out of her room. Her father was on the other side, groaning before he noticed her. " Heejin? Are you okay? "</p>
  <p>She tuned out his worry and headed for the kitchen sink. She rested her hand on the edge as her pounds a million time faster than last time.</p>
  <p>Her palm was starting to feel itchy and felt like it was burning. The heat picks up insignificantly. Her father watched with worried eyes as he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her daughter. " Heejin-</p>
  <p>And everything goes black. Something loud happened which made Heejin blurred out as she laid on the floor. Heejin felt her body go limped and she heard her father shouting from a distance. Her body was drizzling painfully from the unknown heat and her muscles tighten in an ungodly manner.</p>
  <p>The last thing she heard was a hissing sound and ringing.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 2 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this chapter kind of focuses on Hyunjin and what will happen to her. A new member will also be introduced during this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>𝐀𝐫𝐜</em> <em>𝐎𝐧𝐞</em> : <em>𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐨</em> <em>𝐭𝐡𝐞</em> <em>𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐢𝐭</em> <em>𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Chapter 2 [ The second as the </em> <em>𝐬𝐤𝐲</em> <em> roared ]</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p><br/>When Heejin opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a circle. Confused by the sudden scene, Heejin took a step forward without hesitation. Only for her to back away and fell to her bottom as fire surrounded her in a form of a circle. Stunned by the sudden occurrence, Heejin panicked as the fire drew closer, the circle closing in on her.</p><p>The agonizing heat of the fire made Heejin cried as she desperately cradled herself and shut her eyes. She felt her muscles tighten as the heat draws closer to her thin frame, burning the fragile skin of her young body. Before everything goes cold.</p><p>Uncertain by the disappearance, Heejin shot her eyes opened. She was sitting down on the road of a city she awfully recognized as the tall buildings toppled over her intimidatingly. She blinked her eyes and she was no longer in the circle of fire.</p><p>The city was.</p><p>Heejin watched with wide eyes as the chaos unfolds in front of her. Every part of the city she can see was covered in nothing but blood, debris, fallen buildings, screams, cries, and fire. People were running around aimlessly to any shelter that could save them. A police car came swerving through the commotion, sirens blaring before it headed straight for the gas station. And guess what? It blew the fuck up.</p><p>More fire is emitted from that and it just adds more to that since the ground grumbled from the explosion, anyone who was running had fallen onto the ground. Heejin shakes her head and stood up, her muscles contracting painfully. She looked around at what was happening before someone grab her by the arm.</p><p>“ Wha— Wonwoo?! ” Heejin was shocked upon his presence. He looked like he fought a whole war and barely came back alive with all the bruises and a line of blood that trailed down his face. He was panting, Heejin could tell whatever he went through was nice.</p><p>“ What are you doing here?! I told you to follow the soldiers! ” He shouted in her face. Heejin jerked her head back in confusion. His eyes were fired with anger and frustration. Heejin stared at him while trying to find the right words. Wonwoo didn't let her when he dragged her across the street and over a broken fence.</p><p>They were in front of the forest not too far from the city. Wonwoo pushed her to go forth. “ Wait— where are you going? ” Heejin questions. Wonwoo sighed, “ I'm gonna help and save as many survivors as I could. Now go! ” He shouted before running back to the chaos. Heejin watched with concerns and fear as Wonwoo's figure disappeared from her sight.</p><p>She turns on her heels and headed into the forest. She followed the sign that gave direction to the other side of the forest. That's when she saw a girl running through the forest too. She didn't bother and continued running when she heard a crack. She stopped, looking around for the source of the sound. The girl was running further and Heejin looked up and her eyes widened.</p><p>There was a big trunk that was dangerously hanging from the tree. It was gonna fall and the girl was right under it. Without even thinking twice, Heejin sprint. She runs as fast as she could until she got close enough to shout at the girl.</p><p>“ HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY! ”</p><p>The girl stops and looks back at her in confusion. Heejin gestured her to move away but the girl doesn't seem to understand her. She facepalmed internally, “ MOVE OUT OF THE WAY I SAID! DO YOU WANT TO DIE??! ” Heejin was starting to lose energy and strength and she was cursing at the same time cause the girl still doesn't get it.</p><p>
  <em>AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE STOP UNDER THE TRUNK?? </em>
</p><p>With adrenaline and blood pumping through her a million times faster, the only thing that was on Heejin's mind was to save the girl's life. Her right hand reached out desperately before the trunk fell. It made it's way to the girl below it. Heejin gasped when she tripped on her legs.</p><p><em>shit, shit, shit, shit, </em> <em>FUCK</em> <em>! I'm not gonna make it!</em></p><p>Heejin screamed at herself before she got up and took one more leap. Her palms hissed and scorched before a burst of fire explodes. Heejin was pushed backward onto her back as she yelled in agony. The girl watched as the fire engulfed the trunk above her, the piece of wood turn black before it burned into nothing. Not even a trace of ash was left.</p><p>The stunned girl fell onto her bottom, eyes wide staring at Heejin who was rolling around in agony. Heejin whimpered at the burning of her palm. She felt the burning getting more painful than before and she didn't know what was happening. She screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin shot her eyes open before panic piled up as she sat up frantically. Her eyes flew here and there, taking in her surrounding while her heart was pounding so fast. She calmed down a bit when she knew she was no longer in a forest or a collapsing city. Heejin placed her palm over her forehead, breathing heavily.</p><p>The door swung open, startling the exhausted girl. Haseul's face lit up at the sight. She rushed in and hug Heejin. “ You're okay! ” the older girl chirped with a smile.</p><p>Heejin raised her eyebrows with a close smile. “ I am? ”</p><p>Haseul chuckled, “ I guess and I hope. ” The bed dip as Haseul sat next to her and her eyes has softened as Heejin locked with them.</p><p>“ You got me really worried. ” Haseul expressed her worries with a sigh. Heejin nods timidly. “ What actually happened? ”</p><p>A deep sigh escaped Haseul's lips. “ Your house exploded. ”</p><p>Heejin's jaw slacked. “ Wait, are you serious? ” She held out her hand to cover Haseul's.</p><p>“ Well, not exactly. The stove blew up and your house almost burned down. ” Haseul joked. Heejin blinked her eyes and closed her mouth. She was more flustered than shocked.</p><p>Never once did she think her trusty stove would blow up.</p><p>“ Wait. What about my dad? ” Heejin tone was laced with concern when she remembered that her father was there.</p><p>“ Your dad's fine. He got a few small burns and you should worry about yourself more! He said that you were attacked by that stove. ” Haseul emphasizes her last sentence in a tone. Heejin chuckled as Haseul joins in.</p><p>“ Does the others know? ”</p><p>Haseul's eyes droop. “ Heejin, you are probably the most popular person in town cause Yeojin went screaming around about you being ' the girl who got attacked by her trusted stove.' Just wait until school. ” She joked which Heejin awkwardly took in.</p><p>“ When you got back, how did you feel? Better? Or possibly worse? Though I don't wanna ask if it got worse. ” Haseul changed her position as she sat at the end of Heejin's leg.</p><p>Heejin hum with a nod. “ A bit better after Kaeun gave me a painkiller. But it got worse when I got home. I probably knocked out half-way through. Damn, wish I got to see how my stove explodes into smithereens. ” she said with a sense of regret in her voice.</p><p>Haseul slaps her right arm, Heejin wincing and reaching to rub it with a visible pout on her face. “ Does painkillers actually kill pain? ” Haseul suddenly spoke up.</p><p>“ Oh, well, depends. If it's your heart then I don't know. ” Heejin shrugged. Haseul's face crumpled as she placed a hand on top of her chest. “ Wow, deeper than the closet of Narnia, girl. ”</p><p>Both of them laughed at Haseul's little joke.</p><p>The door burst open (again) as Hyunjin dashed in and the air was knocked out of Heejin when the younger girl launched herself at her. Hyunjin squeezed her body which Heejin gagged. She pats the girl's firm arm as she struggled to speak.</p><p>“ Hyun— please— ” Heejin was able to breathe again when Hyunjin broke the hug. Haseul smiled and placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulder for reassurance. The girl only sighed as Haseul starts to make even more terrible jokes.</p><p>There was a knock on the door which stop the three girls. A man with a coat entered and greeted them with a smile. “ I'm glad you are awake and kicking. I'm Doctor Swan. ” he introduced as the girls shared looks. “ Your name is actually Swan? ” Hyunjin asked casually which shocked Heejin and Haseul cause the girl sound so natural.</p><p>Doctor Swan laughed heartily. “ Yes. Despite the foreign image and name I'm spitting out, I'm not a foreigner, ” he told with a smile.</p><p>“ We ran a few x-ray tests on Heejin-ssi and it's fortunate that you only have small burns and scratches and absolutely no broken bone. Your father is also in a good condition and if nothing happens, you'll be discharged by tomorrow. ” the doctor told.</p><p>Heejin let out a relieved breath as Haseul clapped and Hyunjin pumped her fist. But then Heejin realized something crucial. “ Oh man, I was thinking about skipping school. ” she sat with a pout and wavering pupils. Haseul stared at her with a lazy look while Hyunjin facepalmed.</p><p>Doctor Swan grinned. There was another knock on the door but it didn't open. “ Who's there? ” Heejin answered. The door creaked slightly, the figure peeks in only to hide when she saw everyone was focused on the door.</p><p>“ Uh. Hi. ”</p><p>“ Jinsoul? ” Heejin raised an eyebrow. The doctor looked at the two sides before smiling. “ Then, I'll be excusing myself, ” he said before walking to the door as Jinsoul stepped aside as he exited. The girls watched as the doctor closed the door behind him.</p><p>He sighed and fixed his coat. He walked down the hallway before looking around. “ We might have found one. ” he exhaled slowly.</p><p>The three girls on the bed turn their attention towards the taller girl who was standing by the door. Jinsoul looked around awkwardly, avoiding their gazes.</p><p>She sighed afterward and held up the plastic bag in her hand. “ I brought snacks. I heard about what happened to you and I got worried, ” she told and handed the bag to Heejin who hesitated but took it in the end. Heejin looked in the bag and smiled when she turned to the older girl.</p><p>“ Thanks. ” she smiled wider than the previous one and Jinsoul just replied with a simple 'No problem.' Hyunjin squinted her eyes on the black-haired girl, feeling suspicious of her. Haseul nudged her and raised her eyebrows. “ It's rude to stare at someone you just met, you know? ” the girl told and Hyunjin just nod but glanced at the taller girl once in a while.</p><p>The saying of she doesn't like Jinsoul doesn't really justify the whole situation. She can't help but feel this tingling irritation and Jinsoul gives away a bad vibe to her. She looked somewhere else and tried to pry the thoughts away. Even though Jinsoul gives off a bad vibe to her, she knows it's wrong to judge someone at the first glance.</p><p>Haseul watched the three and facepalmed. '<em>I'm the only sane one here</em>.' she thought and snorted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“ You aren't going to finish that? ” Hyunjin looked up from her food and to her mother who was sporting a worried face. Her father stops reading his paperwork and looked at her with the same emotion. Hyunjin looked back on her plate and noticed that she had only taken two bites of her food.</p><p>She gave a small smile and shake her head. Hyunjin excused herself to her room as she left her parents to watch her walk to her room. Once her door softly closed, Ms. Kim turns to her husband.</p><p>“ She hasn't been cheerful for this past week, ” she said and Mr. Kim sighed. “ I know. I'm also worried about that since as her father, I can't seem to figure out why ” he said in a gloomy tone.</p><p>“ I'll ask Heejin or Haseul. Maybe they know, ” she reassured and Mr. Kim nods in agreement. “ In the meantime, I'll try to talk with her, ” he said with a smile.</p><p>Hyunjin plopped on her bed and sprawled her limbs out as she stared at the ceiling above her. Her breathing slowed down as she tilts her head slightly. Eventually, Hyunjin sat up and put on her sweater. She decides it would be a good idea to take a stroll and get some fresh air.</p><p>She stepped out of her room and surprisingly, her parents were nowhere in the house. A yellow-colored sticky note was left on the fridge.</p><p>
  <em>We went to pick up Ms. Park daughter ^^ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>there's some food in the fridge you can reheat if you felt hungry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— mom,</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin's face contorted. Who the hell is Ms. Park and why are her parents going to pick up his daughters? Shrugging her shoulders, Hyunjin sticks the note back onto the fridge door and left her house. She looked around for anyone suspicious and smiled when it was just her.</p><p>Hyunjin starts her journey as she walked through the stone path that leads to the park she used to go to. She still goes but not as frequently as when she was a toddler because of school and all of the homework that she should have just burned. Hyunjin smiled at the sight of the park that had always been a comfort and safe zone to her.</p><p>A bit of the park did change but it wasn't some big change that makes the park unrecognizable. They just planted a few more trees and a newer playground on the left side of the park. She sat down on one of the benches near her and leaned back before closing her eyes. Hyunjin took a few deep breaths and finally relaxed.</p><p>She heard a few distant chatters and laughs but it wasn't enough to disturb her peace. Hyunjin sinks herself into the bench and shut her mind. She drifts off to her dreamland with a smile.</p><p>That's when a grumble by the sky startled her. Hyunjin shot her eyes open as she sat up to look at the sky. Even though it was night time, she could tell that the clouds were darker than usual. Hyunjin frowned, she had read the recent weather news and they say it won't rain in her area. With a pursed lips, Hyunjin decides it was a good idea to head back home before she gets soaked in the rain.</p><p>The sky grumbled louder than the previous one and it managed to startled Hyunjin again. She shuddered and fasten her pace. Hyunjin felt her heart rate picks up and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes look up at the sky that was flashing yellow lines and Hyunjin knew it was anything but good. The sky grumbled and white light flashed against Hyunjin.</p><p>It roared and lightning strikes. Hyunjin stop on her track and crouched as she closed her eyes and ears. Her breathing was cut in half as she slowly stood up and ran home. Hyunjin's lips quivered as she round the corner of the park. She hated lightning. She hated how it feel like it was going to attack her anytime soon. She hated the feeling of fear lightning gave her.</p><p>She ran past the stone path and was near her house. A steel pole stood beside the path as Hyunjin grabbed it and was about to run past it. A white and yellow light flashed against her eyes as Hyunjin felt her body stopped.</p><p>Her body went numb before Hyunjin screamed at the excruciating, jolting pain that was traveling through her whole body. Hyunjin wailed and cried at the pain her body couldn't handle. She landed on the ground and hugged herself in the hope to endure the pain.</p><p>It felt like she threw her finger into a light socket and the pain just multiply by a gazillion. She felt her body warms up and then she was suffering like she was being burnt alive. The pain hasn't stopped and it only evolved even more agonizing when Hyunjin tries to move. </p><p>Her vision was blurry and covered with tears as she cried and whimpered. Hyunjin felt an overt, incontestable fear in her. Her breathing was all over the place as panics pile up into a mountain. The sky roared again as white and yellow flickered against her sight.</p><p>Hyunjin had lost almost all senses when she woke up. She was in the same position when she first fell there. She looked around in complication at her surrounding. With a repeating pounding against her head, Hyunjin slowly makes her way up. She grumbled and rub her eyes as it adjusts to the lights around her. Her eyes squint at the first source of light she was drawn to.</p><p>Once her sight return to normal, Hyunjin's body jolted slightly when she tried to move. Much like Heejin, her muscles clenched most painfully. Hyunjin trip onto her knees as she grunts and gritted her teeth at the pain. Clenching her jaws, Hyunjin ignored the pain her body was experiencing as she walked back to body when she made it back.</p><p>The sight of her parent's troubled expression greeted her when she entered the house. There was tension throughout her lits up simultaneously. With a wave of her arm, Hyunjin dismissed her parent's concerns and turn to her room. However, a small black head caught her attention instead. She steps out slightly to have a closer look.</p><p>“ Whose child is that? ” She asked with a casual tone directing towards the blackhead. “ That's Chaewon. Do you remember Ms. Park? That's her daughter. ” her mother answered without missing a beat.</p><p>Hyunjin glanced at her mother before her eyes unintentionally locked with the smaller girl whose eyes were half-lidded. The black-haired exhaled softly. “ I'm not a child. I'm literally the same age as you. ” she stated in a troubled tone. Hyunjin just shrugged her shoulders and went off into her room.</p><p>Hyunjin locked the door and stood there to compose herself. She dived into her bed and buried her head into the pillow, screaming for the pain that she was enduring all along the way.</p><p>
  <em>I fucking hate this.</em>
</p><p>With a bent back and hunched shoulder, Hyunjin concludes that it was better that she sleep it off rather than crying and enduring the pain her body was undergoing.</p><p>Mrs. Kim sighed and smiled softly at Chaewon after Hyunjin had disappeared into her room. “ Sorry for her. She hadn't been well for these past days. ” Chaewon nods without intention since she was bored. “ She seems like a nice person. ” Chaewon commented, throwing her head back and placing her hand on her thigh.</p><p>Mrs. Kim smiled, “ She is. I hope you can befriend Hyunjin since she doesn't really have many friends other than Heejin and Haseul. ” the older woman's eyes smiled as Chaewon contemplated.</p><p>How was one who is shy supposed to befriend another who is also shy? Chaewon's head hurts just from thinking about it. With a conflicted sigh, Chaewon decides it wouldn't hurt to befriend the girl. They're the same age. Maybe there's something in common about them?</p><p>Chaewon's brain was getting drained as she sunk back into the couch with a lazy face on. The girl tuned out the conversation between Hyunjin's parents while she mulls over herself. With her mind going all over the place, Chaewon shut her eyes and drift off into a nap.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hyunjin woke up due to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over and saw that Heejin was calling her. She smiled and picked up before placing the phone near her ear.</p><p>“ <em>Hyun! Are you awake?</em> ”</p><p>“ Of course I am. How did I picked up your call then? ” the girl snort and held back her laugh when Heejin whined.</p><p>“ <em>Whatever then. But do you want to hang out at the store tonight??? Me and Haseul are going and Yerim is coming along too!</em> ”</p><p>Hyunjin's eyebrows raised unintended. “ Yerim is coming but not Hyejoo? ” She sat up and groaned at the pain in her muscles, preparing herself for any news between the two girls.</p><p>“ <em>Well, Hyejoo said that her mother has a doctor's appointment and she has to go with her mother. That's why only Yerim is coming.</em> ” Heejin explained and Hyunjin laughed when the girl tried to speak again but tripped on her words.</p><p>“ Well, I guess I'll go. I don't have anything good to do anyway. ” Hyunjin shrugged her shoulders and regret it how her muscles spasm again. She felt like crying on the spot. “ <em>Hyun, are you okay? You sound like you're in pain.</em> ”</p><p>Hyunjin bit her bottom lip at how Heejin knows her so well. Being best friends for years really had brought so many things upon her when she was with Heejin and Hyunjin was always grateful for that. With warmth in her chest, Hyunjin smiled.</p><p>“ Well, a bit. I fell when I came back from the park. ” Hyunjin chuckled and Heejin hum. “ <em>Then did you see the lightning strike early?? It was so loud.</em> ” Heejin questioned. It was a simple question but it didn't stop Hyunjin from being pale and white. Hyunjin felt cold sweats ticking down the side of her face.</p><p>With a trembling shoulder, Hyunjin made effort to end the call. “ <em>Uh, Heej. My mom's calling me. I gotta go.</em> ” she told, hoping Heejin would get it. There was a small pause and Hyunjin was getting dizzy at the silence from the other side.</p><p>Heejin hummed afterward, “ <em>Okay then! You better come or I'll tell Yerim to buy all of the bread at school tomorrow!</em> ” Hyunjin gasped and felt her mind relaxed.</p><p>“ You wouldn't,” she said in a serious but joking tone.</p><p>“ <em>Oh, I would if you don't show up tonight. Now go to your mom you big baby!</em> ” Heejin laughed before they bid goodbye to each other and Hyunjin felt her body breathing normally unlike previously.</p><p>She held her head with her hand, teeth-gritting because of the pain. Her head was pounding when she recalled Heejin's words.</p><p>A lightning strike.</p><p>With an anxious feeling, Hyunjin headed to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at the display. With glossy eyes, Hyunjin grips gently at the rim of her sweater before pulling it up. A silent gasp left her open mouth as she saw the trace of lines on her body. Hyunjin wasn't sure what exactly it was but it was some kind of scar that branches across her body like limbs of a tree.</p><p>The color scheme ranged from mostly yellow, red, and blue. There was also purple between the mix of red and blue. Hyunjin looked back at herself through the mirror in terror and disbelief. Her mouth was trying to fumble some words.</p><p>“ What the <em>actual</em> thing is this. ” it was more of a statement than a question. Hyunjin let go of her sweater and let it fall back into place before she placed her hands on the edge of the sink, pondering.</p><p>Hyunjin was sure about one thing after this. That she was struck by lightning before and somehow survived it. Hyunjin paused before pulling her sweater back up. The scar was still there. With a shaky hand, she reached to touch the scar. A weird spark of static attacked her which made Hyunjin pulled back in alarm. Hyunjin felt frozen, rooted on the spot as her mind responses were to panic.</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened and she felt her soul and mind left her body when she saw the red and blue line of scar lights up like something was traveling through her body. The light disappeared and Hyunjin felt herself wanting to vanish from thin air and never show up again.</p><p>She pulled back her sweater and fixed it so no one could see any of those weird scars across her body and Hyunjin had to hold back a scream or two when her muscles do it things again. Maybe it was the side effect of getting strike by lightning. So that's why Hyunjin couldn't remember what exactly happened to go here until Heejin mentioned the lightning.</p><p>Panic piled up as Hyunjin's lips turned white. Should she tell her parents of anyone about this? It would be best to get help in case there could be side effects. But Hyunjin also felt like it wasn't a good thing to tell anyone about this. Biting her bruised bottom lips, Hyunjin shakes her head and reminded herself to tell them some other time.</p><p>With mixed feelings about this, Hyunjin step out fo the bathroom, threw on some over size hoodie, and left her room. Her eyes landed on Chaewon who was on the couch sitting in an awfully polite manner with her legs next to each other and both her hand resting on her lap. Her eyebrows twitched as Hyunjin stared at the girl, trying to guess whatever was she doing.</p><p>“ Uh, do you want to come with me? I'm going to the store to meet up with some friends. ” Hyunjin invited and almost cackled when Chaewon practically jumped out of her spot and was already beside her.</p><p>Now that she was close enough, Chaewon does seem like a child cause of the difference in their height. “ God thank you. You had just saved someone from rotting into non-existent. ” the black-haired exclaimed.</p><p>“ I'm not god though. ” Hyunjin remarked with a smirk. She saw the confusion in Chaewon's before her pupils dilated and her mouth twitching.</p><p>“ Oh what I meant was, ehem. The all mighty, humble and poweful Kim Hyunjin, thank you for saving this unfortunate mortal from the depths of eternal boredom. ” Chaewon bowed 90° degree to add more to the sarcasm. Hyunjin blasted a laugh as Chaewon smirked. The taller girl showed her a thumb up and her smirk only grew larger.</p><p>The two of them exchanged remarks and jokes before heading out with Hyunjin leading since she thought Chaewon might not ne familiar with the area. Hyunjin was looking everywhere, including the sky to see if it was about to rain. Cause if it was, she will definitely sprint back to her room with a second thought.</p><p>“ So, what school you go to? ” Hyunjin slowed down to match Chaewon since she noticed the girl was falling behind. Chaewon chuckles which made her curious. “ I'm a drop out. ” the girl told and Hyunjin felt herself malfunction. The girl covered her mouth with eyes widened. “ Oh, sorry for asking. ”</p><p>Chaewon waved her hand in reassurance. “ No worries. I'm don't really care but it can get awkward sometime. Especially if they ask what university I'm applying to. ” Chaewon explained and grimaced. Hyunjin agreed with a nod.</p><p>“ So we are the same age. ”</p><p>“ Did I not tell you four hours ago when you got back home and called me a child? ” Chaewon reminded. “ I'm thoroughly offended that you called me a child. ” Chaewon said with a pout but Hyunjin could see the mischievous glimpse in her small eyes.</p><p>“ Oh my apologies your highness! This humble servant have never dared to opposed and offend the superior Princess Chaewon! ” Hyunjin's sarcasm cracked Chaewon as the girl laughed uncontrollably, her small body shaking and trembling. Hyunjin noticed how Chaewon's lips formed a perfect love shape and how her right eye wink whenever she laughs.</p><p>It was a small detail but Hyunjin can't help but smile and felt wholesome about it. They eventually reached the store and Hyunjin almost laughed at how Yerim was getting annoyed by Haseul ( which is a very rare sight ) and Yerim who is both taller and stronger than Haseul almost picked her up and threw her.</p><p>Heejin was focused on her phone but smiled when she looked up and spot Hyunjin coming. She waved over and scolded the two behind her. Yerim and Haseul stopped their antics but not entirely with Haseul nudging the younger girl with a teasing smile on whil Yerim looked like was about explode from how red her face was.</p><p>“ I was about to tell Yerim if you hadn't come. ” Heejin laughed while Hyunjin rolled. Chaewon stared between them in curiosity. Heejin noticed and caughg eyes with her. “ Oh who's this? ”</p><p>“ Chaewon. She's staying over at my house for this month since her mom has business trip cause there is no one to take care of her. ” Hyunjin respond before placing her arm around the smaller girl. Chaewon just looked at her. Heejin couldn't help the weird feeling in her stomach. “ Oh you guys seemed close. I thought you had a secret friend. ” Heejin remarked as a joke.</p><p>Hyunjin pursed her lips and nod with a closed smile. “ I like her humor. ” She pat Chaewon's head which made the girl whine and growl afterward. Hyunjin jerked her head in amusement before laughing with Heejin joining. “ Smol. But fierce. Me likey. ” Heejin smiled and she reminded Chaewon of something.</p><p>“ You look like a puppy. ” Chaewon claimed and Hyunjin clapped with a satisfied face. “ I knew I could trust you Chaewon! I was telling her that since day one and she wouldn't believe me! I feel so hurt! ” Hyunjin fake cried after she high fived Chaewon who held a smug grin.</p><p>Heejin rolled her eyes, ignoring the commotion behind her. “ I do not. And Chaewon, I'm sorry but you're a child. ” Heejin said before yelling in pain when Chaewon kicked her knees. Hyunjin watched with a shocked expression. Chaewon snort and fired Heejin with a glare.</p><p>The taller girl winced in pain. “ Ouchy. ”</p><p>“ But am I wrong— ” Heejin yelped when Chaewon raised her leg in a kicking motion. Hyunjin watched with an amused smile. She pulled the two and wrapped both her arms on their shoulders.</p><p>“ Oh, we're gonna be the greatest trio the human existence has seen. I can already see a great future ahead of us. ” Hyunjin claimed. Heejin laughed while Chaewon grimaced but her smile tells the opposite.</p><p>Chaewon looked at the two taller girls but then noted the commotion between two people behind them. “ Are you not gonna addressed what's up with those two? ” Chaewon asked, now watching the two. Heejin snort, “ No need to. Just enjoy the story. ”</p><p>Chaewon awed at how the purple-haired girl lifted the smaller girl and almost threw her.</p><p>Once the two calmed down, Haseul and Yerim introduced themselves. Despite what she saw, Yerim is actually the sun reincarnated while Haseul is a senior that was a tad bit smaller than her. That fed Chaewon's ego for some explicit reason.</p><p>“ Welcome to the losers club— OUCH! HEY! ” Haseul was cut off when Heejin slapped her arm. She glared at the girl before clearing her throat and resuming her welcoming speech.</p><p>“ There are more of us but hey, it's the loser club. They are losers that's why they never showed up. ” Haseul shrugged with a smug smile.</p><p>“ You're just bored and lonely. ” Yerim interrupt.</p><p>“ One gotta feed her ego and pride you know? ”</p><p>“ That doesn't even make sense. ” Chaewon raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“ Shush child. ”</p><p>“ Sorry if I offend you but Chaewon, why are you so small? ” Yerim quirked her eyebrows. Chaewon stared at her with a blank face while Heejin and Hyunjin were looking at her with concerned eyes.</p><p>Yerim got kicked in the end.</p><p>“ I am not small. All of you people are just giants. ” Chaewon dusted her sleeves with a crooked frown on her face while Yerim was holding her knees in agony in the background.</p><p>“ That still makes you small. ” Haseul deadpanned.</p><p>“ I swear— and Haseul you're one to talk. ” Chaewon said with a smirk as Haseul's face is twisted. Chaewon's pupil shakes at how dilated Haseul's eyes were and it was burning with fire.</p><p>“ Oh, how dare you. COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT ” Haseul chased after Chaewon who laughed and avoided Haseul. Hyunjin watched as the two runs around them like an eight-year-old. </p><p>“ Yerim save me! ” Chaewon hid behind the taller girl who stared at Haseul with an annoyed look. “ Okay stop. Because of you two, now I'm hungry. ” Hyunjin told and dashed straight into the store with the others following from behind.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now that we got Hyunjin, you would get an idea on what her power is. Same goes for Heejin. </p><p>Haseul will be coming up next.</p><p> </p><p>Peace out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 3 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Arc 1 : Into the rabbit hole </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Chapter 3 [ The third as the </em> <em>𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭</em> <em> leads ]</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p><br/>" Yerim's birthday is in two weeks. " Hyejoo blurt out of sudden. Heejin hum while Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. " Thinking on getting a present for her? " Heejin questioned while her hand stopped tearing the packet. Hyunjin noticed and shake her head with a soft smile. 'She really can't multi-task'</p>
<p>" I get a present for everyone on their birthday. Of course I'm getting one for Yerim. " Hyejoo answered, her tone sounds like she was offended. " Well, at least you still give her one even if you won't show up at the party. " Hyunjin commented and Heejin nod.</p>
<p>" Yerim would be happy if she actually shows up. "  Hyejoo stared at her two friends, Hyunjin's and Heejin's words knocking her at the back of her mind.</p>
<p>Yerim + Hyejoo showing up at her birthday party =?</p>
<p>Something clicked in her.</p>
<p>Hyejoo knows she wasn't the type to show up at her friends or anyone's birthday party because she finds it childish and lame. Although to make up for that, she would always remember their birthday and give out presents early on.</p>
<p>She was planning to do the same to Yerim but seems like these two had successfully changed her mind.</p>
<p>" I will show up. " She deadpanned, eyes wide staring at Heejin and Hyunjin in determination. The two of them stared at her with a crooked expression, bewildered by Hyejoo's sudden confidence.</p>
<p>" I will show up at Yerim's birthday party. " Hyejoo repeated with the same tone and face. Heejin nod with an awkward smile as Hyejoo huffed with a proud smile.</p>
<p>" The thing love does to a human is terrifying. " Hyunjin says and Heejin stares at her.</p>
<p>" Yeah. "</p>
<p>" What present should I get Yerim? " Hyejoo said to herself but Heejin and Hyunjin took the opportunity to answer.</p>
<p>" A switch. " Heejin told and Hyejoo just stared at her with half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>" She got like two of those. Why would she want another one? " Hyunjin opposed. Heejin pout but couldn't fight against her statement.</p>
<p>The three went silent, the gear in their head-spinning to think of any good present Yerim would like.</p>
<p>" Honestly, just give Yerim anything. It's Yerim we're talking about. You can give her a child-fantasy book and she would thank you a million times. " Heejin deadpanned with a sigh.</p>
<p>Now that they think about it, Yerim wasn't the type to worry about presents or gifts. She just wants them to be there next to her.</p>
<p><em>" I don't need presents or gifts as long as we all are together! "</em> was what Yerim said last year on her birthday. ( Hyejoo wasn't there but Sooyoung took the liberty to tell her. )</p>
<p>It's cliche but it doesn't sound like that when it's Yerim.</p>
<p>" A confession. " Hyunjin broke the silence. Heejin and Hyejoo looked at her with a shocked and serious expression.</p>
<p>" Huh? Why a confession? " Heejin questioned in surprise.</p>
<p>" Yerim and Hyejoo like each other and as someone who could care less about relationships, they both do get my skin tingling. " Hyunjin said nonchalantly while playing with her nails. Hyejoo stared at her with a blank expression but Hyunjin smiled in victory when she noticed Hyejoo's ears going red.</p>
<p>'<em>She's thinking about it.'</em> Hyunjin smiled while Heejin was in the middle, her head in bafflement.  " Yeah! You should confess! Yerim would love that! " Heejin agreed instantly after her head went through the rough process.</p>
<p>Hyejoo stared at the table under her gaze. " Would she? Should I confess? " her words sound tiny and Heejin felt bad cause Hyejoo looked so small like a sad puppy waiting for her owner. " I highly recommend it. " Heejin says half-loud to cheer up the poor girl.</p>
<p>" You don't have to confess to her in front of everyone. Old style: alone. In private. When you're ready, tell others. " Hyunjin advised and Heejin smiled at her even though Hyunjin wasn't looking and still focused on her nails. Hyejoo's face lit up with a small smile.</p>
<p>" But when did you become a love expert Hyunjin? " Hyejoo teased with a smirk while resting her chin on her palm. Heejin raised an eyebrow, only realized it from Hyejoo's words. Hyunjin froze and held her breath before exhaling.</p>
<p>" Nothing special. It just came to mind, " she answered in a monotonous tone.</p>
<p>Heejin and Hyejoo gave a knowing look at each other and left it like that. The tone and facial expression Hyunjin was giving was enough to tell them it wasn't worth it to fight back.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Haseul stared at the packet in front of her again, pondering why was this in the plastic bag. She eyed Yeojin who was still arranging their grocery stuff.</p>
<p>The smaller girl grumbled before stepping on the small stool, gaining extra height as she placed the can of beans in the top cabinet and shut it with an annoyed face.</p>
<p>" What is this and why is this in the bag? " Haseul asked, the plastic packet crumpled slightly at her grip. Yeojin hum with a raised eyebrow, eyes finally set on the packet. She nods and looked away.</p>
<p>" It's a toy smoke bomb. I wanna prank Sooyoung. " the small girl was facing the other way but Haseul could tell Yeojin had a devilish smile cause of the menacing aura around her.</p>
<p>" Kahei is not gonna be happy if you do that. "</p>
<p>" I'm sure you heard me right. Sooyoung, I'm gonna prank Sooyoung. Not Kahei. I would never. " Yeojin scoffed and rolled her eyes. Haseul glanced at the packet before placing it quietly on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>She sighed in relief, not sure if she should because Sooyoung is not gonna hold back if she finds out.</p>
<p>Well, at least it's better than pranking Kahei cause the older girl had already drawn the line. Yeojin knew better than pranking her.</p>
<p>The older girl swallowed and turn her feet towards the living room when her phone rang loudly. Yeojin grimaced and yelled at her to keep it down. Haseul raised her eyebrows at the caller. A single tap and she brought the phone close to her ear when Hyejoo's voice came through.</p>
<p>" Oh ok. When? Ok. See you. " Haseul placed her phone down on the table before Yeojin came in. " That was fast, " she said to the older girl.</p>
<p>" Hyejoo talk too fast. "</p>
<p>" Hyejoo? " Yeojin raised her eyebrows on the mention of the older girl.</p>
<p>" Uh yeah. Hyejoo said she wanted to hang out and I don't think you have anything important to do so I said yes. " Haseul squint her eyes on the girl after she finished. Yeojin shrugged and nod.</p>
<p>" When are we going? " the girl asked, struggling with the lid of the peanut butter jar before it open with a 'pop'.</p>
<p>" Now. "</p>
<p>" What? " Yeojin stared at her as the spoon in her hand was halfway into the peanut butter jar. Haseul shrugged off and told her to hurry up. Yeojin scoffed after the girl had disappeared into the living room.</p>
<p>She looked back at the peanut butter jar and grunt before closing it. A pout was clear on her face cause she couldn't get to eat the peanut butter.</p>
<p>She hurried and wore her sweater before dashing out of the apartment and lunged into Haseul's arm. The older girl let out a small 'oof' before Yeojin let go and run to the elevator, stopping in front of it while Haseul closes the door.</p>
<p>The two rode the elevator and arrived at the lobby before making their way out to where Hyejoo had told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>" Haseul and Yeojin said they're coming. " Hyejoo told before focusing back on her phone. Sooyoung looked back at her girlfriend who just smiled which Sooyoung replied.</p>
<p>" Where your girlfriend? " Sooyoung said with a grin when Hyejoo stiffened and Sooyoung laughed at the way Hyejoo's pupils shook.</p>
<p>" She's not my girlfriend. " Hyejoo quickly defend with a growl at the end of her throat. Sooyoung snickered and extend her hand to pinched Hyejoo side.</p>
<p>Sooyoung pout when her effort went to waste cause Hyejoo didn't even budge. " Yet. " Kahei said in her usual tone.</p>
<p>" Exactly. " Heejin pop out behind Sooyoung and smiled at the two. Sooyoung raises her hand to pat Heejin who took in the affection. " You're like a puppy. " Sooyoung commented and pinched Heejin's cheek.</p>
<p>Hyejoo stared at the two and grimaced silently. Kahei chuckled and played with Heejin's hair. Hyejoo can't help but look away at how the two pampered Heejin like she was their daughter.</p>
<p>" Hey losers! " Yeojin's deep, loud voice broke in. They all snapped their heads towards the newcomer as Yeojin took a seat on the bean bag in front of Sooyoung. Haseul gave a small wave to the others before sitting on the chair next to Yeojin.</p>
<p>They exchanged a few words before Hyejoo locked her phone and slid it into her pocket. She and Yeojin locked eyes, a mischievous glint in their eyes as they nod.</p>
<p>Yeojin dipped into her pocket, her small fingers hooking onto a small green ball as she pulled it out. Hyejoo watches in anticipation while the other four were still chatting when Yeojin interrupted, handing the small green ball to Sooyoung who had her eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>Yeojin nudged it towards the older girl while telling her to try and open the small lid on the ball.</p>
<p>Sooyoung looked at the small green ball in her hand before she gave a piercing look at Yeojin, suspicious of her sudden action.</p>
<p>" What? " the smaller girl questioned innocently while keeping the look in her eyes as Sooyoung tries to search for any bad intention. She really can't trust Yeojin with everything.</p>
<p>Hyejoo cleared her throat. " Yeojin cmon. I need to tell you something. " the raven-haired told before walking out as Yeojin followed from behind. Kahei observed the two before turning back to Sooyoung was still skeptical about the mysterious green ball Yeojin handed her.</p>
<p>" Yeojin said to open it. " Heejin reminded, her eyes trained on the green ball with curiosity. Whether it was bad or good, Heejin wanted to know what that thing can do.</p>
<p>" Maybe it's one of her pranks. " Kahei guessed and Sooyoung scowled.</p>
<p>" Then I'm definitely doing the opposite. " The girl scowled and took Haseul hand before placing it on her open palm. Haseul furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to why she was pulled in.</p>
<p>Without protesting, Haseul let the small green ball rest on her palm.</p>
<p>A few seconds passed by and let's say that the ball on her palm had piqued her interest. With a bored look, Haseul examined the green ball. One of her eyebrows went up, Haseul was sure she had seen the small thing somewhere but didn't remember where exactly.</p>
<p>Spotting the small lid at the center of the ball, Haseul let her fingers and nails pried on it. She felt the lid became loose and held it close so she can take a look at what was inside. " What the— "</p>
<p>To her shock, a blast of smoke that shimmered green smacked her in the face. Haseul fell off her chair and accidentally threw the green ball out of surprise. Heejin, Sooyoung, and Kahei jumped out of surprise at the spraying of the smoke out of alarm.</p>
<p>" Oh shit Haseul are you okay? " Sooyoung stood up to help the girl on the floor that was gasping for air.</p>
<p>Haseul's breathing was cut every second as she shakes her head. Heejin eyed her in concern and tried to help when her muscles tighten painfully.</p>
<p>Heejin grunted and her jaw clenched. She thought the pain was gone since she hadn't been experiencing it for a while.</p>
<p>Haseul felt her nose burn and her lung felt like it had gone dried. Haseul gasped for air desperately, feeling the need for oxygen in her blood. Her eyes widen with tears as Haseul sucked in the air around her. Sooyoung gave Kahei a worried look before the older girl helped Haseul to sit up.</p>
<p>Haseul took in a few deep and shaky breaths before regaining her rhythms. Haseul couldn't explain the feeling and pain that made her stomach twist to the point she wanted to vomit.</p>
<p>" Did it work?! " Yeojin came in with a smug face while Hyejoo stood behind her. But her expression faltered at the sight of Haseul looking like she was breathing for her life.</p>
<p>" Uh what happened? " she asked with furrowed eyebrows before crouching next to Haseul who was gripping her shirt. Or her heart. Her concern doubled when Haseul started coughing non-stop.</p>
<p>" We don't know— Haseul! " Kahei was cut off when blood began dripping from the gap of Haseul's fingers while trying to cover her in decent condition.</p>
<p>The short-haired swallowed her breath, tasting the copper taste against her tongue. With eyes closed, Haseul pushed Kahei away slightly.</p>
<p>" I....I-I'm okay. "</p>
<p>" The fuck you saying? You're clearly not! " Sooyoung yelled but Haseul could only hear buzzing and distant sound. She felt her senses going numb but even with a disturbed mind, Haseul tries to stay awake and not stirred away from her consciousness.</p>
<p>Though she was only failing that as Haseul's felt herself getting lighter by the second.</p>
<p>Her vision zoomed in and out like a camera, unable to focus on anything. Haseul grimaced when she felt nausea kicking in, her head spinning and pounding.</p>
<p>Her heart picks up its pace while her blood pump through her body like it was on a race track.</p>
<p>Her eyes squeezed shut refusing to look as Haseul figured out it would only add more to her headache.</p>
<p>Yeojin watch Haseul's shuddering breath go in and out, the sweats forming on her forehead and her body temperature had drop entirely. Her mouth open to say something but didn't. Not at the sight of Haseul struggling to breathe for her life.</p>
<p>" Gosh Yeojin the hell did you think this was a good idea?! " Sooyoung half-shouted with her hand slip behind Haseul to support the girl. Yeojin didn't answer and just grip tighter at Haseul's jacket.</p>
<p>" She didn't even know this would happen. " Hyejoo fought off with a blank face. Sooyoung glared at the raven-haired before ignoring her. Hyejoo scoffed half-way but she couldn't ignore the concern in her at the state Haseul was in.</p>
<p>She looked like she got into a small shock. What Hyejoo hated the most is to see the people around her getting hurt. Especially those she loved and treasured so she can't help it.</p>
<p>" We should take her to the doctor. We don't know what exactly wrong and Haseul looks like she's gonna faint any moment. " Kahei told which broke the silence around them. They all agreed instantly but then realized something crucial.</p>
<p>" We don't have a car. " Heejin deadpanned.</p>
<p>" Then how are we gonna get there? " Yeojin scratched her hair, the gears in her head spinning.</p>
<p>" I know someone who has a car! " Heejin raised her hand in a flash before groaning at the pain in her muscles.</p>
<p>" Who? I don't think anyone I know has a car. " Sooyoung quickly punctured in.</p>
<p>" She's a new friend of mine. " Heejin smiled before taking out her phone to call someone. A few seconds later, the call ended and Heejin told them that Jinsoul agreed to help them. A breath of relief left all of them at the good news.</p>
<p>" God blessed this Jinsoul. " Yeojin muttered in relief before her eyes travel to Haseul who was in Kahei's arms. She facepalmed and regretted her decision. If only she held herself back, maybe Haseul would still be okay.</p>
<p>" She's here! " Heejin shouted and Kahei lift Haseul in a bridal style which made Yeojin raised an eyebrow. They all scrambled to where Jinsoul was waiting with her blue-black Mercedes.</p>
<p>She saw them dashing towards her and decides to lessen their burden by helping to open the door for them. Yeojin gave a small 'thank you' before getting it. Jinsoul got into her seat after they all did.</p>
<p>" Thanks for the help Jinsoul. " Heejin thanked, slightly panting from all the running. Jinsoul gave a small smile towards her passengers.</p>
<p>" No worries. Glad to help. " Jinsoul reassured before stepping on the gas and they drift off to the nearby hospital. Along the way, Jinsoul kept stealing curious glances at the back seat.</p>
<p>" I know this is not the appropriate time to ask but what happened? " she query, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>" A small accident. " Kahei answered without looking. Jinsoul nods a few times, catching onto the mood that Kahei or either of them didn't want to talk about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Haseul woke up with a piercing headache accompanying her. She grunts in discomfort before setting herself up from the white bed. Haseul stared down at the sheet covering her legs while her hand massaged her head in the hope to lessen the painful headache.</p>
<p>Haseul stretched her arm slightly after laying down for a long time and her body was starting to get cramped but a low growl left her lips when her muscles tensed and spasmed the same way Heejin and Hyunjin felt. Her back bent before her face fell forward into the sheet.</p>
<p>Haseul cried out at the torturing pain her muscles were experiencing before tears escaped her eyes. When she swallowed, Haseul felt the burning in her throat and her lung felt like it was empty and dry.</p>
<p>Haseul wasn't having trouble breathing but she wasn't comfortable with what she was going through.</p>
<p>Haseul stayed still in her position, afraid of the same pain she could experience if she moves even an inch.</p>
<p>The door swung open as her friend flooded in with Jinsoul being the last one after closing the door. Yeojin quickly attacked her with a tight hug which makes Haseul curse and screamed internally at the excruciating pain in her body.</p>
<p>Haseul huffed as her face puffed before gritting her teeth to force a smile while dealing with the overwhelming pain in her muscles.</p>
<p>" Y-Yeojin. I-I-I can't be-breath. " the older girl pat Yeojin's back who released immediately after. She gave an apologetic look and sad frown on her face before moving away to let Heejin sit beside Haseul.</p>
<p>" How do you feel? "</p>
<p>" Other than feeling like my body had been sucked dry, I'm okay. " Haseul exhaled through her nose.</p>
<p>" Though I do feel lightheaded and my body hurt a lot when I try to— ouch. " Haseul stops to glare at Sooyoung who pinched her forearm. The latter retreated her hand slowly while Haseul keeps on glaring at her.</p>
<p>Beside her, Yeojin fiddled with her fingers while biting her lip in guilt. She felt her eyes began to water as she turns away and wiped them. Surprisingly, Jinsoul set herself next to her, Yeojin shooting her a confused look.</p>
<p>Jinsoul beamed an eye-smile before patting the younger's head. Fortunately, Yeojin let the small action be done. She raised her eyebrows when Jinsoul raised her hand, signaling a handshake.</p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do, Yeojin followed her action and shook the older's hand. Yeojin's mouth parted slightly when she felt how soft Jinsoul's hand was.</p>
<p>Jinsoul gave her another small smile and laid her back on the extra space of the bed, her legs dangling. She felt the other side of the bed dip and Heejin laid next to her when a groan left her. Jinsoul, being the uneasy person she is, turns to ask.</p>
<p>" Are you okay? "</p>
<p>Heejin let out a weird sound before discovering that Jinsoul was asking her. With a snicker, Heejin shook her head.</p>
<p>" Not really— Scratch that. My body feels like it's about break. It fucking hurt, gosh. " Heejin's point was proved when she attempted to sit up before a long wail was pulled out of the girl.</p>
<p>"God's sake, why does this happen to me? " Heejin cried out as she plopped face first on the empty next to Haseul, the older girl raising her eyebrows in concern.</p>
<p>" How does it hurt? You know, you say like your body's about to break? How does exactly it feel? " Haseul asked out of pure curiosity but couldn't ignore the feeling of Heejin experiencing what she was right then.</p>
<p>It was extremely painful and Haseul wouldn't want the younger girl or anyone to suffer from it.</p>
<p>Heejin turns her head, her cheek squished against the bed. " I don't know how to say it. It felt as if my muscles closes in painfully. Does that even sound right? Ugh. " Heejin's worn out groan was muffled by the beds.</p>
<p>Haseul's eyes widened. " Do you feel like your body is tightening? " She asked with one finger pointed out when Heejin shot her head up to look at her with wide eyes. Heejin doesn't know why she smiled when she knows it's nothing but torture.</p>
<p>" YES! Wait, do you feel like throwing up? " Heejin quickly questioned.</p>
<p>" Same! Do you feel lightheaded or like you're about to faint or feeling hazy? " Haseul beamed at the newly found news. But her expectations quickly vanished when Heejin wore a frown and shakes her head.</p>
<p>Her smile was quickly replaced by a deep frown as she sinks into her pillow.</p>
<p>Haseul puffed her cheeks and exhaled through her nose when Sooyoung spoke up.</p>
<p>The taller girl had her arm crossed against her chest while she sports an annoyed look. " Uhm, <em>excuse me </em>ladies but we're still here. "</p>
<p>Kahei cleared her throat and pretends to check up her wrist while Jinsoul was still in the same position, not moving after Heejin moved away. Yeojin was still staring down at her hands, seemingly to have wandered far enough into her thoughts to the point she couldn't hear what Sooyoung was saying.</p>
<p>Haseul chuckled cheekily, rubbing the base of her neck. " Sorry. I and Heejin got carried away. "</p>
<p>Sooyoung softens at her words before resting her hands at her thighs. " What are you even talking about? Pain? Body tightening? Feeling lightheaded? Hazy? Fainting? Haseul, Heejin there is something you two aren't telling us. "</p>
<p>Haseul gulped when Sooyoung narrowed her eyes on her and blew a small air out of her mouth. Kahei followed by squinting her eyes on them both. Haseul suddenly felt an urge to kick the couple out of the room.</p>
<p>" Wanna talk about it? I know I'm a stranger but I'm a good listener. " Jinsoul speaks up, a smile on her pretty face as Haseul flushed red.</p>
<p>Sooyoung's hands were now at her waist with a smirk on her face and Haseul gulped but held back scowled when she felt how dry her throat. " Yeah. <em>Let's talk about it. "</em></p>
<p>Heejin pushed herself up, not without a simple groan that everyone got used to listening by now. She gave a knowing look at Haseul, telling the girl to go first.</p>
<p>Haseul refused with her eyes narrowed and after a few minutes or eyes arguing, Heejin decides to fill in. Soon followed by Haseul who explained her current conditions.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>" So, you're telling me that, you feel as if your muscles are getting <em>pressed? </em>And you guys feel like your body is gonna give out any moment? And it's <em>that </em>painful? " Sooyoung made a serious slash funny face as she sums up their words. Jinsoul felt bad because she wants to laugh but the real situation wasn't so laughable.</p>
<p>Haseul and Heejin glanced at each other before they both nod. Sooyoung let her mouth fell open before Kahei speaks up.</p>
<p>" If it hurt you badly, why didn't you tell us? Especially you Heejin. I felt like it's been a while since you start to look like you were in pain. " Kahei narrowed her eyes on the younger girl whose faces flushed red in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Kahei facepalms and Jinsoul furrows her eyebrows while Heejin buried her face into her hands as the two women nagged her about it. Kahei hit her forearm lightly before patting her head. Sooyoung and Kahei act like her parents more than her real parents ever do.</p>
<p>Not that Heejin was complaining. Rather, she was grateful.</p>
<p>Oh of course she can't forget her new friend Jinsoul. Although they had just known for a few days, Heejin feels like Jinsoul is her big sister that takes care of her.</p>
<p>" You should tell someone or anyone if you feel the pain in your body. It's not healthy Heejin. And Haseul. It could hurt your physical health. " Haseul wanted to tease Jinsoul (even though they just met) for her cute, pouty face she was showing.</p>
<p>" What she said. Not to mention, you guys said that you felt like your body could give up any moment and faint. That tells more than needed. " Yeojin finally spoke up, Haseul frowning at Yeojin's small voice.</p>
<p>The girl wasn't looking at any of them and Haseul knows the girl felt bad and guilty cause a second ago, she was desperately breathing for her life.</p>
<p>She will talk to Yeojin when they are alone.</p>
<p>Haseul placed her hand on Yeojin's shoulder. Haseul grinned when Yeojin flinched cutely and pouted when she was brought out of her daze. She gave a soft smile but Yeojin ignored it and scooted closer to Jinsoul.</p>
<p>Haseul felt her heart clenched when the girl moved away, the spot where Yeojin previously sat suddenly felt empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>" Ouch, ouch, ouch! Stop pulling on my hand! It still hurt! " Haseul scolded Sooyoung who snorted and just kept dragging the smaller girl.</p>
<p>The two make their way around the hallway, Hyunjin and Hyejoo quickly throwing them a questioning look as Heejin brushed it off while Yerim watches in silence, her usual smile on her face.</p>
<p>" What's up with them? Did something happened? " Hyunjin raised one of her eyebrows, a habit she picked up after hanging out with a certain black-haired girl. Hyejoo shrugged her shoulders and turn to Heejin who looked at them in confusion.</p>
<p>" What? I don't know anything. I swear. " Heejin raised her hands in defense when the two narrowed their eyes on her. </p>
<p>" That's what she said. "</p>
<p>" Yeah. " </p>
<p>Heejin pout when the two teams up to tease her. Hyunjin and Hyejoo laughed at her reaction, amused. " Hyejoo, Hyunjin unnie don't be mean. I trust you Heejin unnie! " Yerim beamed a smile as she and Heejin crashed into each other and hug.</p>
<p><em>God bless you </em><em>Yerim</em>, Heejin thought and smile as she placed her chin on Yerim's shoulder. To say that she loves Yerim's hugs was an understatement. Anyone would love it if Yerim gives a big, warm hug. Truly a blessing to this cruel world.</p>
<p>Hyejoo and Hyunjin expression immediately fell at the intimate skinship Heejin and Yerim was sharing. Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows while Hyunjin stared at them with a now blank face.</p>
<p>However, the two broke the hug when they felt weird energy approaching them. Yerim scratched the side of her face while looking around, the weird feeling still there. Hyejoo nudged Hyunjin who shot her an annoyed look. Hyejoo scowled at the older girl's bland response.</p>
<p>That's when they heard a shriek and a loud thud. Like something heavy had fallen.</p>
<p>“ OH NO MY BOOKS! ” Hyejoo shut her eyes and shuddered. “ That was loud. ” Heejin commented, taking her hand off her ears.</p>
<p>Yerim gave a short nod and turn around when a girl stumbled into her sights, snatching her books that were rolling on the ground.</p>
<p>Yerim doesn't know how that's possible.</p>
<p>The four watch as the girl breathed out heavily while wiping the non-existent sweat on her forehead. The girl lit up at her saved book before a different voice entered.</p>
<p>“ Jiwoo, you should be careful. ”</p>
<p>This time, the voice wasn't as loud as the other girl, which they appreciated very much. But there was a hint of seriousness and sternness behind that gentle voice.</p>
<p>A second girl entered the frame, her brown hair flowing gently and Yerim noticed the blown highlight on her hair.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened at the sight when the latter turn to lock eyes with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy frick she's gorgeous. </em>
</p>
<p>Yerim gawked at the sight as the brunette raised her eyebrows and squint her eyes on her. She vaguely shrugged and turned away, her attention given to her best friend who was apologizing.</p>
<p>Yerim finally took a breath after Heejin elbowed her, taking her out of her daze. “ Yo, you okay? Seems like you just got <em>beauty struck. </em>” Heejin gave a crooked smirk when Yerim flared red and choked on air.</p>
<p>The girl swallowed before scoffing.</p>
<p>“ How can I not? She's <em>beautiful. </em>You're blind if you don't think so. ” Yerim shoved the girl who gasped and looked at her as if she was offended. Heejin placed her hand over her chest and narrowed her eyes on her.</p>
<p>“ <em>Excuse me, </em>Miss Choi Yerim. I love women and I think every single one of them is extremely beautiful. ” hearing her words, Hyunjin sniffed and pulled her hoodie to hide her burning red ears.</p>
<p>Hyejoo rolled her eyes and snickered before frowning at Yerim's words. She didn't want to lie but Yerim's innocent words did hit a spot bitterly.</p>
<p>“ Though she is beautiful, I think someone else is even more. ” Heejin continued, Yerim did not expect that she was gonna add some more. Hyunjin pops her out from behind, eyes big with curiosity as she sets them on Heejin and Hyejoo almost gagged when the corner of Hyunjin's lips was twitching into a smile.</p>
<p>“ Who? ” Hyunjin interrupted, eyes big and blinking with stars. She tried so hard not to smile cause she didn't want to set her expectations too high.</p>
<p>A smile grew on her face as Heejin answers. “ Of course you! ” A smile finally burst out on Hyunjin's face when Heejin wrapped her arm around her neck, their cheeks snuggled against one another.</p>
<p>Yerim wiggled her eyebrows with a fond smile while Hyejoo scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out. “ Disgusting. ” the raven mumbled.</p>
<p>Yerim chuckled, reaching out her hand to lace it with Hyejoo's. The taller girl blinked her eyes while Yerim scoots closer.</p>
<p>“ Uhm, Hello! ” The four turns around to find the two same girls from before. The one in front was wearing a smile that was brighter than Hyunjin's future while the other one had a bored look on her face as if she was annoyed or something.</p>
<p>“ I'm Jiwoo and this is my best friend, Jungeun! We're new students here, just came in today so we don't really know the way around. If you guys aren't busy, can you guys show us the way around? Sir Junho was supposed to show us but he suddenly disappeared so we don't know where to go. ” Jiwoo smiled and laughed, scratching the back of her head. Jungeun didn't give a reaction, only tilting her head to the side.</p>
<p>Hyejoo felt like the area around them had lit up significantly. She didn't know what was the cause but she had a guess it the new girl or Jiwoo's energy that had seemed to flow out endlessly. Though invisible question marks float on her head about Jungeun who seemed exhausted, bored, annoyed and appears to be uninterested in talking.</p>
<p>Does opposite really attract?</p>
<p>“ Sure! We don't mind at all. Our class is canceled since most of the teachers have a meeting. It usually lasts around one to two hours so we have a lot of time on our hands. ” Yerim tuned in and Heejin would've been blind by Jiwoo's smile that was getting brighter if Jungeun didn't stop the girl.</p>
<p>Jiwoo pout and send a cute glare towards Jungeun who pinched her side. Her best friend just raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“ Thank you... ” Jiwoo stops when she realized something.</p>
<p>Heejin supposedly knows and chuckled. “ Yerim. Her name is Yerim. I'm Heejin. The one with a triangle mouth is Hyejoo and the one with a resting <em>dead </em>face is Hyunjin. A.k.a my best friend. ” Heejin introduced and Hyunjin can't help but want to puff her chest with pride when Heejin herself called her, <em>my best friend. </em></p>
<p>Jiwoo brightened up and cheered. “ I see! I'll make sure to remember all of you! ” she smiled when Jungeun interrupted with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.</p>
<p>“ She has a <em>terrible </em>memory. ” the girl mocked playfully, her lips now a full-formed smirk. Jiwoo gasped and whined while slapping Jungeun's arm. The older girl jerked from her spot, now rubbing her forearm where Jiwoo had slapped.</p>
<p>“ Ouch. May I remind you that you're literally stronger than you seem and thought? ” Jungeun hissed before Jiwoo looked down on the floor with a big pout on her face. Jungeun closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose before bringing up her hand to her head.</p>
<p>She pats Jiwoo who immediately lit up at such affection.</p>
<p>Yerim smiled at their interaction, Jungeun and Jiwoo seem like a pair of best friends that were attached to the hips even with their contrasting personality.</p>
<p>Hyunjin fixed her tie, grunting a bit before sighing. “ Should we go now? My body is getting cramp from standing here. ” the girl snickered while massaging her arms when she felt the pain starts to emerge.</p>
<p>Heejin felt herself getting stiff before nodding. “ Yeah we should. In the meantime, we'll show you guys around. It won't take long. ” she reassured and was surprised when Jungeun let out a big breath while Jiwoo chuckled, knowing how her best friend hates <em>walking. </em></p>
<p>The six of them start to go around the school, starting from the fifth floor where most of the laboratories were. They went down and went around the fourth floor, where all of the fourth year's student's classes were.</p>
<p>They followed through the third floor, where the teacher's room, staff's room and third year's classes were.</p>
<p>“ This is the second floor where the second year's classes are at! Me and Hyunjin are in 2-Sapphire so if you need anything, you can find us there. If we're not there, then search at the cafeteria. Which is also on this floor! ” Heejin slides around the corner and pointed at the two blue double doors from afar.</p>
<p>Jiwoo showed all kind of reaction which really lift the mood and it kind of amused them all.</p>
<p>Jungeun on the other hand would just stare for a few seconds and nod. Yerim says that it was as if Jungeun was scanning whatever she was looking at.</p>
<p>They make their way down the last few stairs and onto the first floor. Yerim was too excited that she missed a step and stumbled forward. Heejin gasped and Hyunjin bumped into them when she tried to move.</p>
<p>Hyejoo couldn't even take a step to help when Jungeun was already standing beside Yerim, her right hand guarded over her chest and shoulder.</p>
<p>Jungeun tilts her head slightly with a blank face. “ Watch your step. No one would appreciate it if you get hurt, ” she advised before pulling her hand away and Yerim was able to land safely without breaking a bone. Jungeun walked up to Jiwoo who gave a cheeky smile and a few pats on her back which make her scoff playfully at Jiwoo.</p>
<p>The girl's face was blushing red either from embarrassment or because <em>Jungeun</em> saved her. Either of those makes her face even redder but the image of Jungeun saving her coolly was making her imagine things. Yerim shakes her head clear and pats her cheeks to calm herself.</p>
<p><em>Calm down </em> <em>Yerim</em> <em>. You're not a gay panicked. But like her arms were— GOD CHOI </em> <em>YERIM</em> <em> STOP THIS </em> <em>GAYNE</em> <em>— I MEAN MADNESS. </em></p>
<p>Yerin drapes her hand over her face with a deep sigh and mutters incoherent words that Hyejoo could barely make out of even if she gets closer. Welp, the thought of getting closer with Yerim was making the tip of her ears so red that people who see it might think it was <em>burning. </em></p>
<p>“ Hey, are you guys coming or not! ” Heejin shouts and they both jogged to catch up. On the way, Hyejoo noticed how Yerim was throwing subtle and not-so-secretive glances at Jungeun who seem to mind her own business. She couldn't help but felt a bit bitter about it. Jungeun doesn't say anything unless Jiwoo asks her.</p>
<p>Hyejoo doesn't know why but she is starting to dislike Jungeun.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We got Haseul! Yay :D lmao idk whether thats something to celebrate in this book pov but i miss haseul D:</p>
<p>Yeojin is coming up next!</p>
<p>Peace out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 4 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ I need soup. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I know. ”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here I am after disappearing for millennia lmao. I'm very sorry for the delay as I've been busy with re-scheduling my time because school is about to open in a few months so thank you for you patience and Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Chapter 4 [ The fourth as the </em>𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐚𝐥<em> begins ]</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
It was dusk by the time Yeojin woke up from her quote on quote, 'short nap'. The sun was falling as the horizon as the sky was painted with beautiful shades of orange mixed with blue.</p><p>Yeojin stared out her window before a small yawn interrupts her sensation. She pressed her eyes tight before opening them, letting her eyes adjust to the lights inside her room. </p><p>She looked around blankly before quietly reaching out to her phone at the nightstand. She unlocks it and grunts slightly when the bright light emitted from it startled her.</p><p>Yeojin swallowed after seeing the time. It was well past dinner, which was the time she originally planned to wake up at.</p><p>But maybe she was too tired that whole day that it made her short nap turns into asleep.</p><p>Though Yeojin wasn't in the best condition even after taking a long nap.</p><p>The reason was that she was still blaming herself for the cause of what had happened to Haseul, even though the older girl had said countless times that it was nowhere her fault.</p><p>But of course, Yeojin doubted that as always. </p><p>The guilt in her wasn't as strong as the other days but it had been around at the back of her mind in a reminder.</p><p>A reminder that the pranks that she labeled 'funny', can harm others. Yeojin also blamed her mindset for thinking that a smoke bomb wouldn't have any effect on a human being, much of an adult.</p><p>But the recent incident really proved her wrong.</p><p>Her train of thoughts was cut off when her stomach emits a low growled. Yeojin figured that it because she had only eaten breakfast and skipped both lunch and dinner.</p><p>Yeojin also noticed how dry her throat feels and decided to get out of her room and go to the kitchen.</p><p>When she got there, the living room was empty and there was no sign of Haseul.</p><p>Feeling confused, Yeojin makes her way to the fridge before spotting the small green note laid beside a paper bag (which Yeojin assumed was foods that Haseul had bought and left) on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>went out with mina and soo :p lock the door or call </em>
  <em>yerim</em>
  <em> if you're bored </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- dove &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeojin scoffed with a smile at the love left at the bottom of the night and that derby face in the middle of the sentence that set away all of the tension in her.</p><p>Yeojin weakly threw back the note onto the kitchen before grabbing the paper bag, almost ripping it apart. Maybe she should be careful.</p><p>Even before she could plop down on the blue couch in their living room and enjoy her late dinner, the doorbell ring.</p><p>Yeojin snapped her head towards the door as her expression fell. She stops in her path, leaning her body out to peek at the door.</p><p>Her body jolted when the doorbell rings again. A feeling of curiosity mixed with fear built up in her as Yeojin took a few quiet steps towards the door.</p><p>If it was Haseul, the older girl wouldn't bother to hit the doorbell when she knew the code.</p><p>The same goes for the other girls as they frequently come by to hang out or crash in but that wasn't the case as of now. So it confused Yeojin as to who was outside the door, ringing the doorbell multiple times.</p><p>" Yeojin? Are you in there? " the voice of Kahei was what seeps into Yeojin ears as her whole body was washed away in relief.</p><p>A heavy breath left her as Yeojin quickly makes her way to the door and opened it. Kahei greets her with a warm smile as Yeojin stares at her.</p><p>The two fought with the eyes of each other before Yeojin quickly ended it.</p><p>" What? "</p><p>" What 'what?' " Kahei fires back as Yeojin stares at her with a confused face. </p><p>Yeojin groaned, " No I mean as in, what are you doing here? "</p><p>Kahei raised her eyebrows subconsciously with a smile. " I can't be here? "</p><p>Yeojin opened her mouth but then closed it when she failed to form the right words. Kahei squints her eyes on Yeojin before letting out a soft chuckle as the shorter girl furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>" I figured you would feel a bit lonely since Haseul is gone for the whole day. So, I'm taking you out for fun tonight. " Kahei did a 'fun' gesture that people used to do back in the day.</p><p>Though Yeojin finds that extremely useless to do but she didn't want Kahei's little 'fun' energy to collapse and decomposed.</p><p>Kahei wiggled her eyebrows, trying to appeal to the younger girl who was considering the choice.</p><p>Kahei's smile begins to morph into a pout as Yeojin was a bit taken aback at the gesture but seems like that did the trick.</p><p>With an exaggerated sigh, Yeojin nods and agrees. " Fine. I'll go with you. " Kahei claps enthusiastically which compelled warmth to spread through Yeojin's chest although she was not gonna admit that in front of the older girl as she would simply be more than embarrassed.</p><p>" Great! Let's go! " Yeojin's eyes widened when Kahei grab her hand and pulled her out of the apartment as Yeojin tries to alarmed the girl.</p><p>But her effort went to waste when Kahei shushed her as Yeojin gave in and reluctantly wore her shoes and closed the door.</p><p>Without time to react, Kahei grabs her hand and drags her away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yeojin narrows her eyes and stares down at the opening in front of her. Question marks flew around her as Yeojin feels the substantial confusion pushing through her.</p><p>She turns to Kahei and leans in to whisper. " By fun, you mean arcade? " she asked, looking at the girl with her eyebrows down.</p><p>Kahei nods, " I figured you have way more fun around games. Didn't you and Hyejoo play games all the time? What was it? COD? " Kahei quirks eyebrows this time, trying to go through the right words for the game she heard Hyejoo and Yeojin played before.</p><p>The older girl couldn't help but think of the mystery behind why does such a shooting game get teenagers like Yeojin so invested in it to the point she would overhear Hyejoo's screaming out of Yeojin's earphone.</p><p>Or was it Hyunjin? She might have heard Yerim cussed and screamed too. Kahei's consciousness begins to lull away unnoticed as she dived into her thoughts.</p><p>Yeojin cleared her throat and noticed that Kahei was in a daze as her face was scrunched as if she was thinking of something very serious.</p><p>She pushed Kahei slightly and that what it took to snap her back into reality. Kahei hums, eyebrows up.</p><p>" I don't play COD. That's Yerim and Hyunjin cause they're both brutal. I play Pubg, that's all. And it's not an arcade game. " Yeojin pointed out but immediately regret it when Kahei's expression felt and she turns red.</p><p>Kahei chuckled embarrassingly as her faces turn shades of red. " Uh, sorry. Do—</p><p>" But hey, arcades are still games and all of them aren't available on other consoles so it's fine. Do note that I <em>suck </em>at playing arcade games. " Yeojin shrugs her shoulder and reassured Kahei who sighs in relief.</p><p>The older's eyes soften as Yeojin glanced at them. She really likes the time she spends with Kahei because she likes to say that Kahei is her older sister (after Haseul).</p><p>The warmth they provided her during her hardest time will permanently be the most treasured aspect of them that never fails to make Yeojin smiles.</p><p>Even if it's a little. The constant laughing, dry jokes that never fail to make her laughs, and their small gestures constantly make Yeojin feel blissful and cheerful.</p><p>" Well, my legs hurting so I'm not gonna wait any longer here. " Yeojin yelled as she dashed in. Kahei watched the younger girl who turns around and called for her with a grumpy face and Kahei chuckled because she knows Yeojin was just playing around.</p><p>Cracking a smile, Kahei walks over to the smaller girl who was waiting for her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>" Well, that was fun. " Yeojin commented, devouring her ice cream in less than ten seconds before tearing open another packet of ice cream.</p><p>Kahei smiled softly as she watches the younger girl bites half of the ice cream naturally as if she wouldn't get a brain freeze from eating that big chunk of ice so fast.</p><p> Kahei gets naturally worried so she keeps her eyes on Yeojin but it seemed like she didn't need to cause when she blinked, Yeojin had already bitten off the last bit of ice cream from its wooden stick. Kahei's smile grew wider before chuckling.</p><p>Yeojin hummed and threw the ice cream stick and packet into a nearby trash can and luckily, it went in.</p><p>" Do you have ice tolerance or something? You just ate two ice cream less than in 10 seconds and you didn't get a brain freeze? " Kahei raised her eyebrows as she looked down on the younger girl. </p><p>Yeojin glanced at her and pout, " I don't know. Maybe my brain is numb from eating too much ice. " Yeojin knocked on her head two times as Kahei laughs. </p><p>She smiles, " Is that a good thing or should I be worry that you eat too much ice? " </p><p>Yeojin shrugs and pat the older's back. Although she did have a bit of trouble considering she was shorter so she had to put extra effort to pat Kahei.</p><p>Kahei seems to be looking into the distance, her eyes in a bored manner as she stares off. Yeojin quickly followed the trail of her sight and snorted.</p><p> " Are you hungry unnie? " Yeojin was now wearing a smug smile on her face.</p><p>Kahei's face turns red a little before she chortled, " Kind of. I like the chicken soup for no apparent reason. It just melts in my mouth, don't know if that's a good thing but yeah. " </p><p>Yeojin exhaled and crossed her arms as they both stared at the restaurant for a few minutes. They then exchanged a few looks with each other and nod.</p><p>“ I need soup. ”</p><p>“ I know. ”</p><p>So without hesitation, they both made a beeline into the restaurant before claiming a table for both of them.</p><p>A waiter comes up with a smile and handed them the menu as Yeojin scans through it, biting on her nails as she ponders on what to pick.</p><p>Kahei had already picked a food before telling the waiter who wrote it down on the book he was holding.</p><p>“ Yeojin? ” Kahei called out before Yeojin hum and looked at her. Kahei was gesturing with her eyes, asking whether she had picked food and a drink yet.</p><p>Yeojin flinched in actualization as she takes one last look on the menu before choosing to order a simple soup and an orange juice.</p><p>The waiter gave a smile and bowed before he turns and walked away. Kahei raised her left eyebrow, “ That's all? You know, you could order more. I don't know how a bowl of soup can satisfy you. ”</p><p>Yeojin shakes her head. “ Nah, that's enough. I literally obliterated three sticks of ice cream. Any more food and I'll explode. ” Kahei laughed.</p><p>“ I did want something hot and easy to eat. I guess eating too much ice cream made the inside of my mouth numb. ” Yeojin sinks into her chair as she lightly slapped her right cheek.</p><p>Kahei gave a soft look before placing her chin on her palm as her eyes wandered the view of the bustling mall.</p><p>Yeojin was off to play her phone, a pout on her face as she scrolled through her social media. Her eyes broadened slightly in confusion.</p><p>“ Sooyoung's out with Nayeon? ” the brunette questioned, her eyebrows shot up instantly. Kahei seemed to freeze slightly before an airy chuckled left her.</p><p>“ Yeah. Nayeon asked if she could hang out with Sooyoung since you know, they went to the same school last year? So I thought it doesn't hurt to let them catch up. ” Kahei says with a closed-eyes smile while Yeojin stared at her with a boring look.</p><p>Despite the soft and innocent smile Kahei had on her face, Yeojin could tell she was far from comfortable with the idea of leaving Sooyoung alone with Nayeon.</p><p>Even if it's a friendly hang out. Yeojin huffed out a subtle scoff that luckily went unnoticed by Kahei.</p><p>But knowing it was a dying topic that was dragging Kahei each second when she thinks about it, Yeojin decided not to push it.</p><p>She put the thoughts aside, for now.</p><p>Their foods and drinks finally arrived as Yeojin groaned in pleasure at the appetizing smell that the soup was oozing out.</p><p>She inhaled the delicious smell before sighing in contempt. “ Yeah, that thing smells good. ” Yeojin stated, pulling her bowl of soup to her. Kahei nods and hums in agreement.</p><p>Yeojin stares at her soup with a smile until it morphed into a straight line. Did she just saw the soup turns orange a bit too much? The color of the soup was fine when it arrived but now it looked way too packed with the orange color.</p><p>Choosing to enjoy her food, Yeojin throws her weird thoughts away and begins to dig into her food.</p><p>The uncertain feeling tickles her heart from time to time but it was vague enough for her to ignore it and focus on her food.</p><p>She was also able to push those feelings away by listening to Kahei ranting about Haseul falling down the stairs while Sooyoung recorded the whole thing.</p><p>Apparently, Haseul was walking down the stairs, and Sooyoung spot the plastic on the floor and took out her phone before Haseul slipped on it and fell down the rest of the stairs. It was even more hilarious when Sooyoung decides to post it on the student council's main page.</p><p>Now that's true friendship.</p><p>Yeojin snorted with a smirk and continued savoring her soup away when she felt a weird knot churning inside her stomach.</p><p>She stopped for a brief moment to feel that sensation again but it somehow disappeared as fast as when it happened. She blinked her eyes, puzzled at what she had experienced for a split second.</p><p>Kahei was now looking at her with a look that Yeojin make out of it as a questioning look. She shakes her head, quickly dismissing her ideas.</p><p>The older girl gave one subtle glanced before she looked away as Yeojin didn't seem to want to have a say about it.</p><p>Yeojin frowns while swallowing her food, the knot inside her stomach returns with an unpleasantly way of making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.</p><p>She stops to grimaced at the unknown action going on in her body. Kahei gives a concerned look, noticing Yeojin making small moves in her seat.</p><p>Yeojin didn't know what to do or how to feel about it as it only fueled the already existing panic in her.</p><p>“ Yeojin, you good? ” Kahei's question brought her out of her daze, the older girl looking at her with big eyes full of concerns.</p><p>Yeojin gave a crooked smile and a half nervous laugh. “ I think so? I don't— ”</p><p>Yeojin stops when she felt her stomach does its thing again but it was more aggressive. Her stomach felt as if it was being punched from the inside, some kind of loud pounding being inflicted on her stomach repeatedly with a few seconds of breaks.</p><p>Yeojin felt her stomach churns and twist. And at that moment, she knew she fucked up when she felt something hot rises between the space of her throat.</p><p>Kahei witnessed the way Yeojin's eyes widened, her lips turned slightly blue as the younger girl sprinted out of her seat and dashed straight into the restroom door.</p><p>“ Yeojin! ” she called out, feet in tow of the girl's path. They attracted most of the customer's looks and attention, as they look over in curiosity as to what had could possibly happen.</p><p>Yeojin bumped her way into the restroom, ignoring the pain her body was taking from playing some sort of bumper car game with the walls as she entered one of the stalls and starts vomiting into the toilet.</p><p>Kahei came stumbling in and grimaced at the sound Yeojin was making from puking. It was unpleasant to her ears. She peeked in and grit her teeth as concerns piles up in her after witnessing the state Yeojin was in.</p><p>It irked and wrenched her heart seeing her like that.</p><p>“ Miss, is everything okay? ” the voice of a waitress comes in as Kahei turns her head to see the woman wearing a confused face that quickly turns paled when she heard the horrifying noise Yeojin was making.</p><p>Kahei couldn't help but grimaced when Yeojin made some kind of choking sound.</p><p>“ Yeo, you need help or not? ” she asked, standing outside the stall while she watches Yeojin throw up before the girl stops to breathe and placed her forehead on the edge of the toilet.</p><p>Kahei wondered why there wasn't any bad smell from the puke. Not that she wanted to think about it.</p><p>“ Water. ” Yeojin croaked out her raspy voice, panting afterward. Kahei told the waitress as she quickly listened and went out to take tone. She came back with a bottle of water as Kahei pried it open before handing it to Yeojin who wailed her arm in search of the bottle of water.</p><p>Yeojin successfully grabbed it from Kahei hands and gulped the whole bottle down, a relief sigh leaving her lungs.</p><p>She leaned her forehead against the edge of the toilet seat, breathing heavily until Kahei placed her hand on her back as she soothes her.</p><p>She repeated her light pat on the girl's back as Yeojin rides out her breathing.</p><p>Once Yeojin had stabilized her breathing, Kahei spoke up. “ You okay now? ” the girl said softly not to put pressure on the shorter girl.</p><p>Yeojin doesn't answer for some time before nodding with a subtle gulp.</p><p>“ Wanna go home? I think you should rest after that just happened. ” Kahei told and Yeojin agreed as she didn't have the energy to protest.</p><p>A simple action as standing up was already hard for her that Kahei needed to assist her as they were greeted with the same waitress from before.</p><p>“ Ah, I should pay first. ” Kahei said but the waitress quickly objected.</p><p>“ No, you don't need to! We've told the manager what happened and he decided that you don't have to pay for what had happened. There's must have been something wrong with the soup so you don't need to. ” she smiled and Kahei mirrored the small gesture.</p><p>“ Thank you. ”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“ My body hurt,” said Yeojin who was currently lying on her bed with a pout on her face while Kahei was looking at her phone.</p><p>Yeojin pout grew bigger when she realized that the older girl wasn't even paying attention to her. She huffed loudly and immediately regret it when her muscles started spasming again.</p><p>“ Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! ” Yeojin chanted loudly, gripping on her forearm to stop the pain from getting worse. Kahei was now looking at the younger girl, eyebrows raised as she watches Yeojin yells and chants ‘ouch’ again and again.</p><p>Yeojin opens her eyes and caught the girl looking at her. She scowled and scoff.</p><p>“ Are you seriously going to watch me die in pain? ” Yeojin asked, the scowl not leaving her face anytime soon when she got all was a raised eyebrow from Kahei.</p><p>“ Everyone dies from pain. ” she deadpanned, looking at Yeojin dead straight into her eyes.</p><p>“ Yeah, I know that. My only brain cell is still working. ” Yeojin sneered and unconditionally moved a bit before she half screamed in pain.</p><p>“ Does it hurt? Or are you trying to prank me again? ” Kahei gave a blank stare while Yeojin gave a ‘are you serious' look.</p><p>“ I will not attempt to waste my voice after I puked out every essence of food inside me that keeps me alive just to prank you. Heck, I can think of something better than what you're thinking. ” Yeojin snorted and Kahei smiled after hearing her words.</p><p>She could tell Yeojin was telling the truth cause Yeojin's sarcasm was wide open.</p><p>“ So what can I do to help? ”</p><p>Yeojin glanced at her with a serious look that got Kahei curious. Is Yeojin gonna make Kahei her personal maid? Not a bad idea but Yeojin was far crueler than that so no.</p><p>“ Do not move an inch. ” Yeojin's deep voice came out as Kahei gives a boring look. They stared at each other and Yeojin saw the glimpse of an unfounded look that flashed in Kahei's eyes.</p><p>Yeojin began to sweat, “ Oh please no. ”</p><p>A mischievous smile made it's way to Kahei's face as she stared at Yeojin with a knowing look in her eyes.</p><p>It was as if she was daring and warning Yeojin about what was going to happen which made Yeojin sweat bullets even more. She watches as Kahei instantly stands up on the bed.</p><p>“ NO—</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stares at the ceiling above her, watching it turns in an endless circle. With her limbs spread out on her bed, Hyunjin lays on the bed like a corpse waiting to rot away into the night.</p><p>Her room was practically out of light with only the lantern on the wall providing enough light she wouldn't be totally blind in her room.</p><p>Her mind drifts off into different thoughts that she had pushed into the back of her mind. Hyunjin was suddenly reminded of the upcoming mid-term exam that was creeping up on everyone.</p><p>“ Why do we have a mid-term exam? No, why do exams even exist? This isn't the factory era anymore. ” Hyunjin frowned upon the information she received from hearing Yerim rant about what she had learned in history.</p><p>Hyunjin doesn't really have the heart to ignore Yerim and it didn't hurt to listen to her cause, who in the world can turn Yerim away?</p><p>No one. Absolutely no one.</p><p>Now that she was on the topic of Yerim, the girl's 17th birthday was finally coming and it was around the corner. Hyunjin turns her head slightly to catch the sight of her limited MMA calendar that she doesn't know why her father got her.</p><p>Squinting her eyes, she could barely make out of the word on the date June 4th that was scribbled with ‘ Yerim's birthday. Remember that you fool.’</p><p>Hyunjin snorts and turns away with a smile. She quickly groaned when her body turns numb again and at this point, Hyunjin was practically annoyed at her bones.</p><p>Sitting up and forcing herself, Hyunjin enters the bathroom. She turns on the tap on and tries to wash her hand when a small painful spark causes her to retreat her hand.</p><p>Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth was opened in disbelief as she stared at the water running out of the tap, a trail of smoke vanishing into the air.</p><p>She reached out her hand slowly and she gets electrocuted again as fast as the moment she contacted the water. Hyunjin clutched her fingers with her other hand as the lump in her throat grows.</p><p>She blinked her eyes and stared at her reflection. She quickly pulled her sweater up, ignoring the pain in her arms.</p><p>She sighed seeing the scars on her body that had turned purple after a few days.</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but grimace at the scars that stretched itself like limbs of trees on her body. Dropping down her sweater, Hyunjin pats her sweater and an exhausted sigh left her lips.</p><p>She shakes her head and closed her eyes before opening them as she walks out of the bathroom and out of her room.</p><p>There she spots Chaewon sprawled on the couch, eyes focused on whatever cliche drama the tv was playing and Hyunjin didn't really want to bother because Chaewon looks so engrossed in it with her eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open.</p><p>She shakes her head with a smile on her face as she headed for the sink.</p><p>Hyunjin grunts seeing the unwashed dishes in the sink. She contemplated on telling Chaewon but she wasn't sure if it was Chaewon because the girl had only had take-out so Hyunjin braced herself from doing so.</p><p>Completely forgetting what just happen, Hyunjin sets her hand under the tap and opens it all full power.</p><p>And she screamed. Chaewon flinched from the scream and stumbled from the couch to see what was the commotion.</p><p>“ Hey, the heck? ” She quirked as she stood beside Hyunjin who was clutching her left hand as the tap runs. Chaewon's jaw slacked a bit when she saw the smoke ascending from the tip of Hyunjin's fingers.</p><p>Her jaw dropped down and she gasped when small lines of light travel through the veins of Hyunjin's fingers.</p><p>They look at each other in disbelief.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 5 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ I swear I barely touched him. ”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆</p><p>Chapter 5 [ The fifth as the 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐡 rises ]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kahei shots her eyes open at the sound of a harsh grunt that came from her side. She had taken a nap after getting tired of waiting for Haseul to get home and she couldn't leave Yeojin all alone when the girl kept whining and complaining that her body hurts.</p><p>Well, Kahei believes her because Yeojin looked so close to crying that it's insane.</p><p>She sat up, propping on her left elbow as she turns towards where the grunt came from. “ Yeojin, you okay? ” she asked, squinting her eyes in the dead of darkness as she could barely make out of the small silhouette of a figure in front of her.</p><p>Yeojin groans and sighed but didn't turn to look. Not when her body felt like it was being beaten to pieces.</p><p>“ Do I look okay? ” </p><p>“ Yes? ” Kahei raised an eyebrow while Yeojin hissed at her answer and she couldn't really argue with Kahei cause she would look fine if it wasn't for what she was experiencing.</p><p>Kahei stared at her while Yeojin suffers in ridiculous pain. Yeojin let out a fake sob before she glared at Kahei who smiled innocently. God, the flashback hit her hard. </p><p>“ Okay, are you not gonna say anything or are you going to keep watching me die in pain? Cause if you are, you better sponsor and play ‘I can't stop me’ at my funeral. ” Yeojin snort and Kahei laughs at her words before she got off the bed.</p><p>Kahei placed her arms on her hips, heads tilted as she smiled at the younger girl who stared at her with confused eyes. </p><p>“ I don't like that look. ” Yeojin narrowed her eyes on the older girl whose expression fell upon her words. A smile quickly makes its way back onto her face as Kahei chuckled.</p><p>“ Get up. We're going out since Haseul still hasn't come back. I think she's probably out there drunk or something. ” Kahei rolled her eyes at the mention of her younger friend who still hasn't returned even after she spammed her those thousands of messages and calls.</p><p>Seriously, what was Haseul doing in the dead of night? If Kahei wasn't wrong, Haseul still hasn't replied since the moment they got home after Yeojin little stunt. </p><p>Yeojin scoffed and forced herself to get up, dragging herself off the bed and softly landing on her feet.</p><p>“ She's probably drunk and making out with Mina. Who knows. They do a lot of disgusting things. Not that I ever saw her do it. ” Yeojin shrugged and whined when her eyebrows furrowed as she stayed rooted in one spot.</p><p>“ Again? ”</p><p>“ Kind of. Not as painful as usual but I guess it's becoming more annoying than painful. Like I can't walk peacefully without feeling like my body is being skinned off. If this is what Heejin and Haseul were feeling because if yes then I'm screwed. ” Yeojin exhaled and screamed when she accidentally kicked her toes on the table leg. Kahei gasped as Yeojin plopped down on the bed, clenching her toes. </p><p>Kahei couldn't keep in her laugh as Yeojin rolled around the bed, her mouth opened as she silently screams in agony.</p><p>The older girl finally burst out laughing, falling to the ground as she hugged her stomach. Yeojin ignored the sound of Kahei's laughs as she screeched at the insane pain she just brought upon her poor toes.</p><p>Her face scrunched up in pain and discomfort before scowling after she turns to look at Kahei who was sitting on the floor, head hanging low as her body trembles.</p><p>“ Are you seriously gonna laugh while I'm here, <em>DYING</em>? ” Yeojin yelled and groaned when she fell off the bed.</p><p>Kahei was able to witness it as she hugged her body to stop herself from pissing off Yeojin anytime soon. She got up, her legs shaking too much from her previous laugh. Yeojin snickered and held out her hand as Kahei grabs it and help her stand up. </p><p>“ I hate you. ” Yeojin says with a frown.</p><p>“ I can feel the overflowing love in that sentence. ” Kahei wiggled her eyebrows as Yeojin playfully shoved her shoulder away before the girl silently screamed when she stepped on her own toe.</p><p>Kahei held her hands up and raised both her eyebrows in defense. Without her support, Yeojin almost tripped on herself before gripping on the door desperately.</p><p>The shorter girl glared at her when a low sound rumbles from Yeojin chest which Kahei might have mistaken for a growl.</p><p>“ Can we just get this over with? ” Yeojin sighed, standing there as she looked up at Kahei who stares back at her. She quickly shrugged, “ Eh, why not. ” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“ Where are we going? ” Yeojin quirked an eyebrow, turning to look at Kahei who had her eyes focused on the road in front. The older girl hummed as the car took a right turn. It took a while before Kahei was reminded of Yeojin's question that she had missed. </p><p>“ We're going to a farm? I don't really know what to call it but you know greenhouse? It's kind of like that. ” Kahei says as her words trailed off as she concentrated back on the night of the road. Yeojin hummed and turns away to look out of the window. The lights of the night bring life to the once dark city as Yeojin drowns her eyes in it.</p><p>The constant pace of buildings, people, and vehicles passing by makes Yeojin pay less attention to what the radio had been playing as she took in the details of the night city. The beat of the 80s song had turned into a buzzing and thumping sound at the end of her ears. </p><p>The lights that her eyes reflected quickly died out as they entered a quieter and less packed area as Kahei droves through the empty roads. </p><p>Soon, Yeojin finally caught sight of a big tent that lit up in the dead of the night, being the only source of light to those around.</p><p>She glanced at Kahei who didn't seem to mind as the car took a sharp right turn before the tent gets bigger and they get closer towards it. The car finally stops at the side as they step out. Yeojin looked up at the tent up and down in awe, it looks way bigger when they're closer. </p><p>Kahei locks the car before smiling at Yeojin little session of staring as she walks up from behind and ruffled the younger girl's hair and Yeojin scowled before fixing her hair as she follows Kahei who entered the greenhouse. </p><p>Yeojin gasped when she stepped inside as she witnessed the greenhouse was filled with nothing but trees and plants. Different trees that she could easily identify to trees that she doesn't even know existed were all sprawled throughout in this one giant greenhouse that Yeojin had never heard Kahei speak of.</p><p>While Yeojin was busy being intrigued by the trees and plants, Kahei walks through the greenhouse with a smile as she spots a familiar back. </p><p>She bent her body a bit as she tiptoes her way there when she was close enough. She stops behind the figure who was crouching, hands checking up on the small plant in front of her while humming a tune.</p><p>Kahei extended her hand out slowly before quickly placing it on the figure's shoulders. The figure squealed as she stumbled from her position and landed on her bottom with an audible ‘oof’.</p><p>The figure winced and turns to glare at Kahei who was standing before her with a cheeky slash innocent smile on her face as she extends one hand to help her.</p><p>The figure reached for her hand, only for Kahei to retreat her hand back before the figure could even touch her. </p><p>“ OUCH. Kahei! ” the girl winced when she fell on her bottom again when Kahei decided to retreat her hand. Kahei gave a soft laugh before tugging on her forearm as she pulled her up unlike before.</p><p>The girl still kept her glare and pout as Kahei pinched her cheeks. Kahei laughed softly and pulled away. </p><p>“ You didn't really change much. ” Kahei commented with a small smile as the figure pat her clothes. She lifted an eyebrow to shot a questioning look at Kahei's words.</p><p>“ Kahei seems healthier now. ” the girl told as Kahei bit down on her lip in a form of a smile as she laughs.</p><p>“ Not when you have a motivated girlfriend who wouldn't stop whining when you're not eating. ” Kahei rolled her eyes with a soft smile on her face as an image of Sooyoung flashed through her mind. </p><p>The girl giggled a little too well that she almost fell on her feet again before quickly composing herself.</p><p>“ So how are you doing nowadays Yizhuo? Getting used to your new school? ” Kahei asked with a familiar look in the eyes that Yizhuo recognized. She giggled and sighed, her previous smile leaving her face.</p><p>“ I'm...getting there. Somehow. ” Yizhuo scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, her eyes looking away. Kahei wore a blank expression before a puff of air leaves her lips as she lifts her hand to pat and ruffles the younger girl's hair.</p><p>Yizhuo let her, a small smile as she accepts the small affection that warmed her chest. </p><p>“ Where is Yukhei? ” Kahei stops to ask, her right eyebrows lifted as she waits for Yizhuo to answer whole the girl fix her hair.</p><p>“ Oh, Yukhei is at the apple piles. He said something was weird and wrong about the newly plucked apples so he was checking them. ” Yizhuo answered with a pout before Kahei ruffled her hair again as she thanked her and walked away to where Yukhei was. </p><p>Yizhuo watch as the older girl walks away while her hand sub-consciously fixes her hair. Just when she turns around, she was greeted by Yeojin who was standing beside her with a boring look. </p><p>“ Wait— Who are you? ” Yizhuo said with a frown.</p><p>Yeojin scoffed. “ Sup. I'm Yeojin. Kahei's 'little' friend. Nice to meet 'cha. ” Yeojin raised her hand for a split second before it rests on her hips.</p><p>Yizhuo nods, “ I'm Ning Yizhuo but you can just call me Ningning. It's a nickname. ” </p><p>Yeojin gave a nod of acknowledgment before going back to observe as Kahei talks to the man in front of her who was sporting a sad expression.</p><p>“ Kahei is really cool, right? ” Yizhuo spoke up as Yeojin turns to look at her as Yizhuo was also looking in the same direction as she was.</p><p>“ Yeah Kahei's cool. She's cooler than Haseul. ” Yeojin rolled her eyes when Haseul came to her mind. Though she pressed her lips tightly, a slight concern hit her as she questions why Haseul hadn't texted back. </p><p>“ Haseul? ” Yizhuo cocked an eyebrow, now facing Yeojin. Well, she was looking down since Yeojin is much shorter than her. </p><p>“ My older sis. She's kinda lame. No offense to Haseul by the way. ” Yeojin throws her head back to say her last sentence. Yizhuo nods with a smile, “ Typical sibling stuff. ” she says while looking straight ahead. </p><p>There was a comfortable silence between them. The kind that Yeojin doesn't mind letting the silence flow through even though she is the type to love chaos and loud things. It wasn't the awkward silence or deafening silence, it was just comfortable enough for the two to embraced it as they get used to each other's vibe. That is until Yizhuo's high-pitched voice cut through it. </p><p>“ Anyway, wanna eat the strawberries? There's plenty. ” </p><p>“ I wouldn't refuse. ”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“ The apples grew what now? ” Kahei says in disbelief as she furrowed her eyebrows at Yukhei who was desperately trying to explain. His eye was shaking as he explained with obnoxious gestures that only give Kahei more questions than answers.</p><p>Realizing that it was going nowhere, Yukhei exhaled heavily before his shoulder drop slightly.</p><p>“ The plant— how should I say? they grew vines. Out of the fruit. From the fruit. Like, vines growing in the fruit then it got out. And that doesn't make sense whatsoever! Fruits, especially apples, don't just grow vines out of nowhere! It just— ” Kahei tunes out the rest of Yukhei's blatant shouting in chinese as she walks over to the pile of apples situated in the red basket.</p><p>She took one of the red apples into her palm and she has a lot of questions as to how apples can grow out vines. But what piqued her curiosity more is that it wasn't the typical weak and thin vine that usually grew. The vines were firm in a place like steel, a color of deep green and orange coated on it as it wraps itself around the apple-like holding it a vice. </p><p>It was surreal. Kahei hadn't seen nor experience this kind of thing in years of gardening and farming. And her uncle had never said anything not informed her about the possibility of vines growing out or in fruits.</p><p>Her thumb graced the surface of the vines and Kahei internally grimaced at the slick texture, definitely something she wouldn't want to touch. Yet something caught her attention. She pressed her thumb on a certain spot and felt a small, something harder than the vines, a rectangular surface within the vines.</p><p>Reluctant to find out what exactly was it, Kahei grabs the scissors left on the table and begins cutting the vines little by little.</p><p>Yukhei, who had calmed down from his shouting which also caught Yeojin and Yizhuo's attention when they were devouring the pack of strawberries.</p><p>He gasped when he sees the older girl cutting the vines as small parts fall off while he watches with the mouth wide open with so much focus on the apple that he might never notice if a fly got into his mouth at some point. </p><p>Kahei grunt as she pulled the vines apart as they fell onto the ground while she eyes the inside of the vines. She raised her eyebrows in motion. Yukhei peeked from behind her shoulder as they took in whatever the vines held inside.</p><p>“ Rocks? These vines have <em>ROCKS</em> inside them? ” Yukhei yelled as Kahei tilt the apple and let the rocks fall onto her palm.</p><p>Yukhei grasps his head, “ I think I had too much drink with Kun last night. ” He muttered something else but Kahei wasn't paying attention when she was solely focused on what was in front of her. </p><p>“ Xiaojun I swear if this is one of your stupid pranks again, I'm gonna break your knee caps! ” Yukhei yelled throughout the greenhouse.</p><p>Kahei shakes her head at Yukhei's antics before dropping the small set of rocks onto the ground as she held the apple in her hand. Yizhuo and Yeojin stride towards them as Yeojin raised an eyebrow at Yukhei who was muttering incoherent words behind her. Kahei shakes her head while Yizhuo waved her hand apologetically. </p><p>“ oh my god, Yukhei shut your mouth before I shove this thing down your throat. ” Kahei threatened and Yizhuo chuckled when she hears Yukhei shrieked and cried aloud '<em>sorry</em>'. Kahei sighs and took in the sight of the apple again. She was still curious and confused as to how this unseen phenomenon had happened. </p><p>“ That's Yukhei or he likes to go as Lucas to sound cool but it's kinda lame in my opinion. ” Yizhuo said with a smile while Yeojin snort.</p><p>“ Damn. ” </p><p>Yizhuo laughed and nodded at her statement. They both laughed when Yukhei shouted '<em>i can hear you!</em>' and something along those lines. Kahei beamed a small smile at their interaction, glad to see them getting along as she remembers that Yizhuo tends to have problems with making new friends.</p><p>Well, it's not like she's any better, and even to this day, she is still grateful for that one time where Haseul caught her wandering around the school, lost.</p><p>Apparently and luckily, that's where their friendship takes off. And a few weeks later, she met Sooyoung and immediately click on with the girl. </p><p>Kahei stifled a laugh to herself at the memory with a soft smile at the image of her friends flashing in her mind. She quickly shook it off and put her attention on the apple in her hand, turning it around a few times. Her eyebrows lift as she opens her mouth.</p><p>“ What happens if I eat it? ” Kahei's voice shook through their ears, bringing them out of their arguments as they turn to face her. Yukhei's face paled as he shakes his head aggressively, gesturing to her with his hands, telling her not to do it.</p><p>Yizhuo gave a confused frown while Yeojin looked at her in the eyes, a look that Kahei recognized immediately.</p><p>Yeojin was daring her to do it. She snickered when Yeojin's mouth turned into a smirk as her hands were stuffed into her pockets, not breaking their eye contact while Yukhei was screaming in the background like a monkey. </p><p>“ NO DON'T DO IT PLEASE— ” Yukhei let out what sounds like a choking sound when he was abruptly smacked at the back of his head by a guy with neon-green hair. He stood next to Yukhei with a scowl clear on his face, his eyes burning holes into Yukhei's side.</p><p>That is none other than Xiaojun. Yeojin remembers him, she had seen him wandering around the school a few times and she had always wondered if he was lost or what. </p><p>“ You're so loud and it's in the dead of the night! I could fucking hear from miles away! ” Xiaojun scolded, a scowl on his face as Yukhei apologized with a pout before he wipes the tears at the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Xiaojun sighed and crossed his arms before looking at Kahei who gave him a blank look. “ I heard the problem,” he told and the others stare at him. </p><p>Feeling uncomfortable with the undecided silence, Yizhuo cut in. “ uh, congrats? ” she said with a half-smile while scratching her nape, eyes going anywhere but Xiaojun who was staring holes into her face.</p><p>Kahei cleared her throat and nod, pointing her finger at the apples-filled basket beside her. Xiaojun didn't say anything before making a beeline to the basket and crouching beside it, checking out the apples. </p><p>Yizhuo let out a quiet but heavy sigh, relief washing over her body as her shoulder trembles in response.</p><p>Kahei rolls the apple, giving a closer look at it while her mind was clouded with nothing but the thought of taking a bite of the apple. Pushing her thoughts away, she bites the apple, tasting the sweet juice against her tongue as she chews on the part she took out.</p><p>She hums and raised her eyebrows, pleased by the taste. There was nothing wrong with the apple, well at least in terms of taste. </p><p>Then she heard a gasp behind her, she turns to see them looking at her with shock and surprise face with Yukhei being the most obnoxious one, his eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed, mouth wide open as the apple in his hand dramatically fell off.</p><p>She lifts her eyebrows and nudges her arm, “ what? ”</p><p>It took a few seconds before Yukhei finally take the chance to answer or more like asking her with an “ are you okay? ” while Kahei nod slowly, confused about their reactions.</p><p>She was good and fine, did they really think a bomb would go off inside of her or something if she ate the apple? Kahei scoffed playfully, ignoring their blatant concern, she tells Yukhei to discard the apple and bury them.</p><p>Even if nothing happened to her, that was one in how-many-apple-she-does-not-know so it would be a better way to get rid of them.</p><p>She felt bad to get rid of such precious fruit, that's why she decides burying them back in the ground would be a much better way. Yukhei complied, taking away the basket. Kahei nod before turning to Yeojin who looked at her expectantly, eyes sparkling.</p><p>Kahei opens her mouth to say the words that were at the tip of her tongue when her stomach churns. She let the words get drag down into her throat as she closed her mouth and shake her head.</p><p>She felt guilt swells up when Yeojin's shoulder drop as the girl grumbled softly. </p><p>She wished to say something else but the continual discomfort from deep in her stomach interrupts her at every chance she had. She cursed under her breath, sucking in a deep breath, and held it in.</p><p>It works for a moment but the discomfort quickly came rising back up. She exhaled a heavy breath, Yizhuo sending her a look that she waved off with an uncomfortable smile. Yizhuo rose her eyebrow before turning away, assuming that Kahei didn't want to talk about it. </p><p>Kahei muttered something when Yizhuo turns away. She craned and stretch her neck, her body getting stiff as she pops and moves each of her joints. She did a few stretching but the stiffness residing in her body hasn't let off yet. It was feeling as if every part of her joint were nailed together and glued together to prevent her from moving.</p><p>Kahei soon felt the inside of her mouth being irritable and dry, her thirst for water also increased after her eyes landed on the lone water bottle on the table not far from her. She was close to it and tried to reach out when she heard a loud crack coming from her extended arm and a wave of pain shooting through her said arm.</p><p>She stood there, frozen, as she stifled a scream that barely made it out of her lips before she leaps to reach out for the water. </p><p>Kahei crouched before the table, her head hanging low and below the table, while her body trembled aggressively as she felt unimaginable pain surging through her entire body.</p><p>Her hand shakily reach for the water before she opens it slowly and downed the thing in a one-shot, no longer able to withstand the pain. She gasped and grimaced before feeling the taste of copper in her mouth. </p><p>“ well, <em>shit</em>. ” Kahei muttered after she wiped her lips and saw her finger splattered with dried blood. Her body felt numb as if she couldn't feel any physical touch around her body. Explained how she couldn't feel the pain when she bit her lip too hard that the dried skin was peeled away, causing her lip to bleed.</p><p>She hissed, wiping the blood off her lips and fingers before she felt a vibration in her stomach. </p><p>“ this is not funny. ” Kahei mumbled breathlessly, hands pressed on her stomach and she made it worse because she could feel the vibration even better which just scared and startled her.</p><p>The thirst in her gradually comes back, her mouth and throat feeling deprived of water. Yizhuo turns to give a concerned frown after witnessing how violently Kahei's shoulders trembled. </p><p>“ Kahei? Is everything okay? ” the younger girl quirked as Kahei flashed a quick smile feeling the bones in her cracks again when she whipped her head to answer the girl.</p><p>“ Are you sure? you don't look so good... ” Yizhuo pursed her lips together as Kahei feels the hot gaze of Yizhuo burning the back of her neck.</p><p>“ Uh yeah! Just dropped something, no worries. ” Kahei held up and shakes the bottle in her hand hoping Yizhuo would take the bait and not pressed further. Kahei stood up unexpectedly and turns around with an eyes-closed smile as she ignores the painful attack being made onto her bones. </p><p>She walks up and Yizhuo noticed how stiff Kahei moved, and it bit slower than usual. “ Haseul called for Yeojin and she's getting worried. I should send her back now. ” Kahei says with the same expression preferring not to look at Yizhuo's eyes that would be full of curiosity and concerns.</p><p>The younger girl stares at her with big eyes for a few seconds before sighing, the pout evident in her voice even though Kahei wasn't looking.</p><p>“ okay...if you need anything, just call me, okay unnie? ” Yizhuo insisted and Kahei nods, feeling the warmth spread through her face at the girl's worry. She ruffled her hair with a laugh, Yizhuo squirming under her hand while yelling at her to stop messing her hair.</p><p>“ stop, stop! I have a date with Aeri today! ” the younger failed to grab onto her hand before Kahei retreats her hand with a cheeky smile on her face. Yizhuo sniffed and placed her hand on top of her hair with a pout on her face, “ meanie... ” </p><p>Kahei chuckled at what she mumbled and pat her head, Yizhuo telling her to stop again as Kahei stick out her tongue before moving to where Yeojin was.</p><p>She sighed in relief that she was able to stir Yizhuo away from questioning or finding out what conditions she was in at the moment. She felt bad for lying that Haseul was calling for Yeojin but she still didn't want to burden and worries the girl again especially when Yizhuo had just finished her pressuring early-term exam.</p><p>The younger girl had looked forward so much to take a break from studying and Kahei didn't want to disappoint her by giving her something useless to worry about. Kahei was older and she knew how to take care of herself and she could handle whatever was happening to her.</p><p>Well, <em>hopefully</em>.</p><p>Yeojin whirls around to face her when she notices a certain presence behind her. The girl raised her eyebrow without hesitation while Kahei scratched her nape, eyes looking anywhere but the girl in front. Yeojin turns her whole body, now they are completely facing each other and she wonders why Kahei was acting all timid and shy, the light color red on her face didn't help at all.</p><p>“ what's 'sup with you? ” Yeojin questioned seriously, puzzled by Kahei's sudden change of demeanor. Kahei's tightly pressed lips trembled slightly before leaning down to whisper something.</p><p>Yeojin waits in anticipation as to what could have made Kahei seems like she wants to burst out and panic while screaming.</p><p>“ I may have or may not have lied to Yizhuo that Haseul was calling for you. Well, I mean, I did saw Mina posting on her twitter with a barely-alive Haseul sprawled on the apartment's table soooo... it's a half-lie, a half-truth. ” Kahei smiled awkwardly, the corner of her mouth twitching when Yeojin's face dropped to a blank one, her eyes sharp as it stares up at Kahei.</p><p>Kahei feels a sudden wave of cold down her spine, a glaring look in Yeojin's eyes before the girl lit up with a smile, hand patting Kahei's frozen shoulder.</p><p>“ I'm just kidding! should've recorded your face, it was hilarious! you should've seen it! ” Yeojin continues to burst into laughter, arms wrapped around her stomach as she lets out an obnoxious laugh.</p><p>Kahei feels red and warmth creeping up onto her face in embarrassment before covering her mouth with the back of her hand while watching Yeojin continue laughing. </p><p>Kahei slaps Yeojin's back lightly and she gets the sign that she should stop or Kahei would choke her on the spot. Yeojin gradually calms down and wipes off the tear at the corner of her eye and chuckled.</p><p>“ Sorry, sorry, sorry! It was so funny! ” Yeojin points out as Kahei mugged and shoves her shoulder. The both of them stops when they heard a loud cracking sound, too loud to be ignored.</p><p>Yeojin blinks her eyes and Kahei looks away, her arm still in the same position as she starts to sweat profusely. That was way too loud for her liking and she shouldn't be ignoring how much it hurt.</p><p>“ the heck was that sound? ” Yeojin asked, ears perked up.</p><p>Kahei cleared her throat, “ I-i don't know. ” she screamed at herself internally when Yeojin whips her head to gaze at the side of her face. Yeojin squints her eyes but reluctantly looked away as Kahei exhaled an inaudible heavy breath when she no longer feels Yeojin burning holes into her face.</p><p>She grunts when she felt a pull in her bones before she fished out the car keys from her pocket. “ Yeojin let's go. ” she pats her shoulder before walking ahead. Yeojin looks at Kahei's figure before looking away to bid her goodbyes at Yizhuo, Yukhei, and Xiaojun who reciprocated her actions.</p><p>Yeojin stumbled on her steps, feeling the thumping in her small body that she had thought disappeared before she gained her balance and ran to Kahei who was waiting for her at her car.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung grimaced as she watches Haseul downed another glass and she was pretty surprised how Haseul hasn't been knocked out yet from the amount of alcohol she had taken. Now she was starting to wonder if Haseul would somehow get alcohol poisoning or not because the said girl took another shot and at this point, Sooyoung's pretty sure Haseul will be wasted. </p><p>Mina watches with furrowed eyebrows and a smile while watching Haseul downed all that shots of alcohol. She opened her mouth to say something but close it in a heartbeat before sending a look at Sooyoung who shrugged her shoulder not knowing what to do.</p><p>The two friends send each other a knowing look before Sooyoung points at her and then Haseul.</p><p>Mina sighed and placed her hand on Haseul's left shoulder, startling the girl in the place. She chuckled a bit before her expression fell into a wary one, “ are you drunk? ” Mina asked, leaning closer and silently grimaced when she can smell the vague scent of alcohol on Haseul.</p><p>The shorter blinks her eyes open before a low hum comes out. “ oh? uh— no. I'm just feeling sleepy. ” Haseul denied and rubbed her eyes, a yawn escaping her lips before she pressed them tightly, trying to ignore the drowsiness that's creeping on her. </p><p>Sooyoung's eyebrow shot up simultaneously, “ are you sure you're not drunk? the last time we came here, you got wasted after two shots. I'm not sure if I could trust you that you're not drunk, Seulie. ” Sooyoung ended her words with a short laugh before Haseul shot her a sharp glare.</p><p>Haseul clenched her cup and yawned again when she felt a small pain in her neck. Her hand went up to rub it as Haseul let out a whine in between. </p><p>“ Is it doing that again? ” Sooyoung asked, hands reached to touch Haseul's hand on her neck where she was trying to ease the sudden pain.</p><p>“ geez, it so painful that it gets annoying, ugh. ” Haseul groan as she lets Sooyoung massaged the spot, Mina giving them an unreadable look as her eyes flicked between Haseul and Sooyoung. She sips on her drink and rolled her eyes before looking down at her cup.</p><p>Haseul nod and placed her hand on top of Sooyoung's, signaling her to stop. Sooyoung stops but didn't pull away and resumes staring at her shorter friend who has her eyes closed and her head bopping a little. She snickered before a small smile appeared on her face as she nudges Haseul a bit, retreating her hand like Haseul wanted to.</p><p>Mina watched with half-lidded eyes as she questions the way Sooyoung looks at Haseul. Her gaze soft, delicate, and focused on the sleepy Haseul, a vague red tint below her eyes that reached up to the tip of her ear, and her lips parted slightly. </p><p>Mina didn't want to assume about it yet it looks oddly similar to how Sooyoung would look at Kahei. Mina shakes her head, ignoring the cat in her head. </p><p>Haseul whined and stretched her arms over the table. The three of them say nothing and watch as the club gets filled, a sign that midnight had approached. </p><p>“ ok, cmon let's go. it's already midnight, we have school tomorrow, and Yeojin probably all alone in the apartment. cmon, you big baby. ” Mina pulled on Haseul's forearm and gained a long whine from the said girl, attempting to let her body go limp to make it hard for Mina.</p><p>Mina tries to pull her up but Haseul goes limp and she grunts at how she failed to pick up the smaller girl so she dropped her on the floor.</p><p>Haseul yelped when she felt the impact between her body and the floor. She glared up at Mina who looked at her with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“ How dare you! ” Haseul yelled, finger pointed at Mina. Mina cackled and extend her hand for the Haseul to take but Haseul turns her head away, crossed her arms, and acted like she was happy.</p><p>“ oh, cmon Haseul it was a joke! ” Mina chirped and laughed tugging on her sleeve before Haseul let herself be pulled up by Mina. Sooyoung chuckled and pat her back when Haseul let out an annoyed groan. The two decide to follow Mina's words to leave the club for the night. </p><p>They pay for their drink, Haseul's drinks specifically before walking out of the club. Mina exhaled in the cold air outside with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“ oh yeah fresh air. ” she stated while Sooyoung scowled and Haseul yawned on the spot. Mina whipped towards Sooyoung who turns away while trying not to laugh.</p><p>Haseul tunes out Mina's attempt to hit Sooyoung, who successfully dodge. Mina clicked her tongue and tried again but it hit the sleepy Haseul instead as she shrieked.</p><p>She held the spot she was hit at before glaring daggers at Mina who ran to Sooyoung's side to hide from her.</p><p>“ I swear...  ”</p><p>She points her index finger at Mina, a scowl on her face as she shouts incoherent phrases at Mina. The two taller girls look at each other before blowing a loud laugh and the scowl of Haseul's face grew.</p><p>Sooyoung laughs as Haseul threatens her and Mina, her tiny hand forming a tiny fist. When her eyes wandered the place they were walking, she spots a couple chatting not far from them and a few teenagers playing around the sidewalk.</p><p>She eventually goes back to Haseul still trying to intimidate Mina who just sticks out her tongue.</p><p>They barely pass by the teenagers that were previously playing by the sidewalk and she swore she saw one of them intentionally took a big step to the right before he bumps into Haseul.</p><p>Haseul shakes her head and apologized to whoever she bumped into and walked past them when she tugged by the sleeve, effectively pulling her back. Mina and Sooyoung saw the intended action as they scanned what was happening.</p><p>“ hey, you can't just bump into someone and expect them to accept your apologies. ” a girl with green hair quacked and Haseul ponders on to why her hair reminded her of seaweeds.</p><p>But when she thinks back on her words, her face twists into one with confusion. She looks at the person in front of her and she swore she would've needed to snap her neck if the figure was any taller. </p><p>Haseul wasn't going to lie on the spot but the woman in front of her was attractive as hell. Her eyes were similar to cat eyes, the end of her eye has a sharp tip. And Haseul feels herself burns when the woman had her gaze trained on her, soft but firm. And Haseul being the useless gay she is, she felt the need to squirm and run away when she was being stared at by an extremely attractive woman.</p><p>Oh yeah, she didn't even mention how the woman had a firm grip around her wrist.</p><p>Her moment was cut short when Sooyoung stepped in, her hands swinging down the slap the woman's hand off her and she succeed as the woman pulls away. Haseul noticed the red glim in Sooyoung's eyes as she grits her bare teeth.</p><p>Sooyoung's face was vaguely red in anger under the moonlight, eyes narrowed slightly as she glared at the woman in front. Mina comes to stand by her left side, sending her a warm smile.</p><p>And she doesn't know how she didnt noticed there were three other guys standing behind the other two girls.</p><p>“ oh my god, Minyoung! are you okay?! how dare— ” Minyoung closed out the girl's voice while she stares at her right hand that had an ambiguous red line across the back of it. She looked back up at the tall, short-haired woman glaring in front of her as she felt her ears warmed up.</p><p>“ hot... ” she muttered, looking back down on her hand.</p><p>“ huh? ” Sooyoung quirked, scowling ever so slightly. </p><p>Minyoung shot her eyes up, meeting Sooyoung's. “ You're hot. ” she repeated. </p><p>The tensed silence joined them. Everyone was frozen and stunned by Minyoung's reply. And the fact that she looked and sounded so serious while looking at Sooyoung with big sparkly eyes just added more to it.</p><p>Mina stifled her laughs and turns away when they look at her. Her body still trembles from trying to keep in her laugh.</p><p>“ <em>HUH??</em> ” Sooyoung screeched. Mina blows a big laugh, rolling on the road, arms wrapped around her torso.</p><p>Everyone stares at Minyoung with big eyes and disbelief but she ignored them, her attention solely on Sooyoung. </p><p>“ Look, I have a girl— ” she held up her hand shortly but was cut off when Minyoung grasped her hand together as Sooyoung squealed slightly before Minyoung leans in and Sooyoung leans out.</p><p>“ Go out with me. ” and there goes Mina wheezing her vocal cords out. </p><p>Haseul's eyes flicked between them with mouth open as Sooyoung tensed up, trying to push Minyoung away without hurting her. </p><p>One of the guys snickered and went up to Haseul before grabbing her hand roughly. Haseul yelped at the pain before the guy whispered to her, “ Cmon, enjoy the night with me. ” he whispered trying to sound seductive. </p><p>Haseul's mind went blank before she panics. She pushed his hand away from her before the guy scowled and tries to get closer. That's when something in Haseul clicked. </p><p>“ DUDE GET OFF— ” she yelled and barely pushed him away when she felt a quick breeze of air passed her. And the next thing she knows when she opens her eyes is that everyone was staring ahead before Haseul's jaw dropped when she saw the guy a few meters away from her and was tumbling down the road like a trashcan that fell.  </p><p>Everyone blinks as Haseul tries to recollect herself.</p><p>“ I swear I <em>barely</em> touched him. ” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and here I am back after a millennium again lmao thank you for your patience! i can't promise that i will update more frequently but i will try my absolute best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 6 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ it gotta be sparkly. with a lot of glitters. trust me, she'll like it. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ hu-uh. of course she gonna say she likes it because she wouldn't want to hurt your small ass and no, I don't trust you. ”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆</p><p>Chapter 6 [ The sixth as the 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 begins ]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun shots her head up after her ears perked up just after the door slides open. Her eyes caught the sight of Yeri, her new classmates, as the girl walks up to her table, drop her bag on the table and drag her chair to sit in front of Jungeun. Jungeun shot her eyebrow up seeing the sly smile on Yeri's face.</p><p>“ You're early today? I'm sure you went home late last night? ” Yeri says, more like asked. Jungeun keeps her eyebrow up, looking at the girl with now more confusion and curiosity. Yeri just waved her hand absently, dismissing Jungeun's confusion.</p><p> Jungeun shakes her head and buried her face into her folded arms on the table when Yeri pointed her finger.</p><p>“ That, ” she said referring to the big white band-aid across her left cheek and jaw. “ You fought those guys who made fun of your little friend didn't you? ” Yeri questioned but it sounded more like a statement to Jungeun. She couldn't ignore it when Yeri had said it with a closed-eyes smile as if it was a normal thing. </p><p>“ How did you know? ” her voice came out a bit aggressive than anticipated, a growl at the end before Yeri raised her hands before shaking her head with her chin held high. </p><p>“ I mean, I just heard something. ” Yeri set her hand back down with the same expression. Jungeun narrowed her eyes on the girl, a feeling of suspicion seeping into her mind upon the odd behavior of the other blonde girl. </p><p>“ Relax! It's not like I'm gonna tell her or anyone, I mean, what benefits would I get? Honestly, I've been waiting for someone to kick those guy's assess for a long time now so I appreciate your work. ” Yeri smiled and Jungeun tilts her head slightly before Yeri laughs slightly at her action.</p><p>“ And why's that? ”</p><p>“ No one likes those guys. Since the first year, honestly. All they got is their stuck-up personality and half-covered ass. Lame. It's not my kind of thing and another amazing thing is that you had just transferred here two weeks ago but you already put those guys down. I'm sure they are pissed off after getting beaten by a girl like, imagine! Calling yourself a 'male alpha' and all yet get wreck by a girl. Hilarious! ” Yeri throws her head back to laugh, her voice filling in the quiet room. </p><p>Jungeun nod and let Yeri laugh out loud, the girl shouting incoherent words on the boys that she had beaten to a pulp yesterday night. </p><p>How Yeri knew was still a mystery to her as she was sure no one would have gone back from school later than her after she figured out those assholes were going to a nearby bar to drink. </p><p>She had taken her chance to teach those boys a lesson after she witnesses them talking trash about Jiwoo, which is something she could never tolerate. </p><p>Jungeun looks at her expectantly, as if she wanted to say something until the bell rang, interrupting her. The sound of the door sliding open and students filling the room makes them aware that it was finally school hour.</p><p> Jungeun sighed, tugging on her bag to bring it closer. Yeri looks back at her, eyebrows raised in anticipations. </p><p>Jungeun shakes her head absentmindedly before telling Yeri to go back to her seat. Yeri sent her a cheeky smile and heeded. </p><p>At the same time, Jiwoo walks in and brightens up at the sight of Jungeun sitting in her seat. The other girl raised her hand lazily as Jiwoo dashed over, hands slamming down on the table as she beamed Jungeun with a blinding smile. </p><p>Jungeun looks up at her friend with a bored expression with a small space between her lips while her hand is still raised.</p><p> Jiwoo's expression immediately fell when she saw the band-aid on Jungeun's cheek and jaw, a subtle flash in her eyes made Jungeun worried and nervous. </p><p>“ Wooming? ” Jungeun reached out her already raised hand, snapping Jiwoo from her daze. Jiwoo looks away to pull her chair after dropping her bag beside the table with a slight thud. Jungeun's eyes followed Jiwoo as the girl sits down and continue to stare at Jungeun. </p><p>Jiwoo was staring so hard that Jungeun was imagining that lasers might come out of her eyes like in those superheroes comics. For her, it was merely a story for entertainment but for the other side of the world, it was their life. </p><p>She snaps back into reality when she felt her left cheek being poke through the big band-aid. </p><p>Jiwoo was poking her cheek with a big frown on her face until she pokes a certain spot that made Jungeun hiss in pain. </p><p>Her eyes widened as she panics and tries to help before Jungeun stops her by placing her hand on her shoulder and push her down so she would sit. </p><p>Jungeun sighed and look at her pouting friend before speaking up. “ hey, it doesn't hurt okay? it's not your fault. ” Jungeun says with a bored look while her index finger was pointing at the band-aid. </p><p>Jiwoo tries to keep her eyes insight with Jungeun but gives up after a few seconds when Jungeun begins to glare at her, prompting her to lose and give up. </p><p>“ keep blaming yourself or else I'll cancel that ice cream hang-out. ” Jungeun says with a stern tone as Jiwoo's face morphed into a horrified one, Jungeun finding herself amused at such transformation. </p><p>Jiwoo gasped and furrowed her eyebrows, “ what?! no! you— you can't just cancel the ice cream hang-out! that's so evil! ” Jiwoo nags while Jungeun's lips twitch, she was holding back the desire to laugh at her best friend but restraint to keep her cold image. </p><p>Jiwoo's pout grew when all Jungeun replied with was a half-lidded and bored look as they stared at each other with Jiwoo unexceptionally opened mouth. </p><p>Jiwoo furrowed her eyebrows and puffed her cheeks that were red as she tries to be angry but all Jungeun could see was a cute and mad fluffy bun.</p><p> She was so entranced by the thought of Jiwoo equal to a bun that she didn't even notice or hear what Jiwoo was yelling about. </p><p>Once Jiwoo realized that her friend wasn't listening, she nagged her again. Jungeun was snapped out of it when Jiwoo flicked her forehead and the nagging goes on for a few minutes before Jungeun groan. “ you're not my mom. ” she deadpanned and Jiwoo seemed offended.</p><p>“ HELLO? WHO WAS THE ONE THAT PERMITTED YOU TO HAVE A DOG IN OUR APARTMENT? ME. WHO WAS THE ONE THAT COOKED YOU BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER? ME. WHO WAS THE ON— ”</p><p>Jungeun reached over to cupped Jiwoo's mouth as she looked around at the other students who had stared at them.</p><p> She shakes her head awkwardly and smacked Jiwoo's head lightly as the girl shrieked before narrowing her eyes and glaring at her. </p><p>Jiwoo's mouth moved but no words come and Jungeun wasn't one that can read lips so she ignored it. </p><p>Just then, their 'favorite' add-math teacher arrived in her red blazer glory with a white blouse underneath and a tailored pants. Everyone else returned to their seats in ready for class.</p><p> Jiwoo turns around to look at the teacher before turning her head to face Jungeun. She gave the girl a narrowed look before saying something.</p><p>“ I'm your mom. ” then she turns away. Jungeun's face scrunched up before shaking her head as the teacher start talking.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yerim watch with utter confusion as Hyejoo and Yeojin gives a pointed look at each other. Her eyes flicked between them, a series of puzzle and knots jumbled up in her head as she tries to make sense of what these two was possibly doing. </p><p>She kept pondering on it even after Hyejoo reached out to hold her hand under the table. Yeojin gives one deep frown while Hyejoo rolled her eyes before the shorter girl crossed her arms.</p><p>“ it gotta be sparkly. with a lot of glitters. trust me, she'll like it. ”</p><p>“ hu-uh. of course she gonna say she likes it because she wouldn't want to hurt your small ass and no, I don't trust you. ”</p><p>“ dude, listen to me. as her best friend, I know what's best. ”</p><p>“ her best friend? I don't know where you got that from because you're certainly not her best friend. ”</p><p>Yerim raised her eyebrows with a worried expression when the tension got thicker and the glaring got sharper than before. </p><p>They start to bicker again, words after words being thrown here and there while Yerim tries so hard to figure out what the heck were they talking about.</p><p>“ oh cmon she obviously likes colorful things with glitters! Have you seen her pens? yeah, those are some colorful pens with glitters. ”</p><p>“ oh please, she likes to go collect them because they're pretty. but too many colorful things with glitters can make 'em un-pretty. just like what you're planning. ”</p><p>“ oh please, do you have a better idea then? What you gonna do? decorate 'em all black? yeah, sounds legit. ”</p><p>“ of course not. I have a brain and I'm not stupid. ”</p><p>“ good thing to know. ” </p><p>“ what'd you take me for? Hyunjin? ”</p><p>“ yeah cause she did Heejin's and made it bread-themed. ”</p><p>“ hey, bread is nice, okay? ” Yerim spoke up with a pout, not liking how her friends are mocking bread even though she doesn't exactly know what they were on about and she had to protect bread when she remembered she joined Hyunjin's bread protection squad' so she gotta keep her promise as a member.</p><p>“ Yeah, bread is nice. unlike someone who doesn't think so. ” Hyejoo rolled her eyes and lighten up when Yerim beamed her an appreciative smile. </p><p>“ I literally said nothing and how dare you betrayed your best friend that is me, Yerim. I will not accept this 'Top 10 Anime betrayal' ” </p><p>“ You've been influenced by Hyewon way too much and again, no, she's not your best friend. ”</p><p>“ Oh suck it girl. you're jealous cause she ain't your girlfriend. ” Yeojin spilled and didn't realize the meaning her words has to them until she noticed the uncomfortable silence at the table.</p><p> She sighed and dragged her hand down her face when Yerim and Hyejoo start giving each other a specific look that might make Yeojin barf if she says it. </p><p>“ Awh shit. here we go again. ” Yeojin muttered. </p><p>“ Okay, in all honesty— ” Yerim stops when Yeojin's eyes flicked to look at her expectantly. “ —I don't know what you two are on about previously. ” she shrugged and Yeojin groans out loud as she throws her head back in frustration. </p><p>She grabbed her bag and covered her face as she let out a muffled scream into it before putting it back down and looked at the two with a bored expression while the other two were weirded out. </p><p>“ Calm down, Im Yeojin. you can handle this. you basically have been through this since middle school— ” Yeojin stops as her mouth hangs open.</p><p> Hyejoo rolled her eyes while Yerim looked at her with a worried expression. “ Yeah. yeah. you've been through this since middle school. ” Yeojin mumbled as she rearranged her books. </p><p>She picks them all up before slamming them down on the table, startling Yerim and Hyejoo. She turns to look at them with a blank face and a certain light in her eyes which what Hyejoo and Yerim could interpret as ‘I'm so done with you two that I feel like I'm gonna die.’</p><p>And then, loud sounds of metals falling clanging against the floor echoed through the class. In a second, everyone in that class finds themselves watching two guys spitting incoherent words and phrases at each other that Yeojin didn't even make the effort to understand. </p><p>They were walking around each other in a circle, glaring as spits fly out everywhere, which was utterly disgusting. </p><p>“ The fuck you say?! ” the one with orange-colored hair shouted, the veins in his neck popping out with his wide eyes that were focused on the other guy in front of him. </p><p>Yeojin rolled her eyes and grunt heavily, the guys in her class just can't take a break.</p><p>“ You deaf or what? judging from the way you are, you're gonna be the same as your brother. a criminal, a killer, a murderer. you must be pro— ” the other guy was cut off when he felt something hard against his left waist just before a sharp pain shot through with ease.</p><p> He fell on the floor with a loud thud, hands desperately grasping onto his waist, a long pained cry leaving his mouth.</p><p>Gasps sounded through the class as they witness the scene. The orange-haired scowled, a different glow in his eyes that send shivers down everyone there.</p><p> The corner of his mouth was open, his fangs baring and gritting down on each other as if he was restraining himself from obliterating the other guy.</p><p> Yeojin grimaced seeing the green veins popping out of his blazing red neck and she was concerned that he might burst one or two if he kept pressuring them more. </p><p>“ Watch your fucking tongue, shitass. ” he scowled, his eyes narrowed into a sharp glare as he glares down at the other guy whose body was trembling from the after-effects of the kick.</p><p> Regaining his composure, the black-haired guy shortly and wobbly sits up, wincing at the injury that was surely going to form a bruise on his waist. He gave a weak smile that seems more like a smirk if Yeojin ever decides to squint.</p><p>“ Was I wrong? you immediately turn to violence if— ” He yelped and covered himself with his hands when the orange-haired face turns dark with glaring eyes and bare teeth-gritting down on each other like a predator ready to strike as he held up a chair one-handedly. </p><p>“ Oi, Chenle I think you're going too far. ” Sungchan says with a firm tone, gripping onto Chenle's shoulder to avert his attention away from what he was about to do. Sungchan's grip tightened as sweats run down his back when Chenle looked at him over his shoulder, eyes wide but sharp enough to pierce Sungchan's fear nerves. </p><p>Chenle was looking at him with eyes wide that was also blank as if he was questioning what he was doing, what he was daring to do, and why he stopped him.</p><p>He gulped silently, feeling the pressure of so many eyes on him while he felt sweats streaming down his neck and the hair on his neck standing up in response. </p><p>“ Leave it be. Junseo is not worth your time. ” Sungchan says and Yeojin could clearly see how he pressed his lips that were trembling together. He was obviously scared and close to wetting his pants but what good will it do him if he back down now that he already said something?</p><p>Yeojin lips crooked a bit in discomfort when Chenle stays quiet and kept staring at Sungchan with the same wide eyes and the blank look he had. </p><p>Even if she tries to guess the outcome, it would hard to even guess what Chenle was thinking when his face so dark and hold no expression even in the bright evening with the sun practically shoving its light in their face. </p><p>He turned away and his hand that was holding the chair lowered a bit as he stared back down at Junseo who was looking back at him with shaky and teary eyes. </p><p>Yeojin thinks it's ridiculous how he was acting all mighty earlier, saying words towards Chenle only to cry his ass out when he finally got beaten. She sighed, really exhausted by the behavior of her classmate.</p><p>But then she felt a small sensation, a small jab to her nape, a vague sense of insecurity. </p><p>She froze in place before her eyes flicked between every single of her classmates, to see their reaction. Not one had seemed to had the same reaction as her. </p><p>There was a low ringing in her ears and it's getting louder, an ambiguous scent of burning and her institutions blaring like a siren loud and clear. </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed while her eyes widened as she looks around, there was something off. Her muscles twitch uncomfortably, her eyes flickering everywhere in mere seconds.</p><p> The ringing in her ears was loud that it overpowered the loud voices of Yuri's, a strong smell of burnt mixed with a rotten scent that her nose picked up. Yeojin was getting confused.</p><p> Sweats go down her temple, feeling rooted to the spot as Yeojin hears her heart beats out of place almost like it was going to explode.</p><p>Her stomach feels rock hard, a lump forms in her throat whenever she tries to make a single sound. There was something off and her sense are picking it up but what was off? Is it everyone's reaction? Or is it Sungchan's bravery? Or was it the fact that Chenle listened to Sungchan? </p><p>What was off about that? Chenle listening to Sungchan is the best-case scenario that Junseo's life was spared. Or was it the fact that it looked like Chenle was thinking deeply about what to do yet everyone took it as an answer that he stopped.</p><p> He hadn't said anything in the past few minutes. Did he really surrender? </p><p>Yeojin was so deep into her thoughts that she flinched when Yerim's hand comes to touch her shoulder. She back her shoulder away in reflex, a bit startled. Yerim looked at her with a worried face while Hyejoo raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>She chuckled and quickly rub her nape, “ Sorry. I was distracted. what was it Yerim? ” she asked back before Yerim turns to speak. </p><p>She sees Yerim open her mouth and it felt oddly slow so she averts her eyes to the corner and sees Chenle's right leg taking a step back, her eyes widened when he swings the chair with his hand and slammed it onto Sungchan's back. </p><p>Sungchan lets out a silent sound, his eyes going wide as if it was going to bulge out. He fell onto the floor face first with a loud thud, the chair thumping on the floor loudly until silence drove over. </p><p>Everyone stared and Yeojin sees the fresh blood spilling out from the corner of Sungchan's mouth, his eyes closed and his breathing was so quiet as if he was done. </p><p>However, Yeojin heard it out loud, his heart beating slow, the blood pumping through him and some of them that ended out of his mouth. It was irritating. It was utterly too loud. Like a speaker on full volume playing directly into her ear. </p><p>What scared her was how quiet it has become. The worst thing was that she can hear everything in the room extra loud due to the silence around them. Then there goes the screaming.</p><p> Yeojim clamped both of her ears with her hand and shut her eyes to not listen to the screams of the girls in her class that might burst out her eardrums.</p><p> Hyejoo was now shielding Yerim who was looking absolutely horrified, not like Yeojin didn't guess she wouldn't but even with the tough facade Hyejoo put on, she knew Hyejoo was also scared when her hand was shaking.</p><p>Yeojin felt cold sweats trails down her body when she saw the sinister look in Chenle's eyes. There was something weird. Yeojin grimaced and trembles a little at the ominous shadows around him.</p><p> His hooded eyes that bored at the sight of Sungchan's unconscious body were making her mental collapse. The room had also seemed to get a bit dim, the sunlight protruding the window seems to have been blocked.</p><p>That is until the open slides open without a warning and the sight of their happy-go-lucky teacher Hani steps in with an oblivious smile. She let out a small 'eh?' at the scene that was unfolded to her.</p><p> She screams in confusion when she noticed the half-dead body of Sungchan lying on the ground with Chenle at the end of his feet. </p><p>“ THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?! ”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun watched with a bored face as Jiwoo immersed herself into the conversation she was having with some of the seniors. She sighed, judging from the way the seniors act, and approach Jiwoo to tell her that they had already taken a liking towards the petite girl. </p><p>She can't really blame them because it is easy to fall for a girl like Jiwoo who is seen as the pure embodiment of innocent. </p><p>Yet she still can't comprehend why some people would hate on someone like Jiwoo for no apparent reason. It was ridiculous. </p><p>She scoffed at the reminder and rested her chin on her palm as she carefully watches the movement of those seniors.</p><p> One wrong movement would get their hands chopped off. But fortunately, for now, none of them had seen to taken a bold move and was rather to speak to Jiwoo. Well, that is a relief. </p><p>“ You're gonna burn those seniors one day if you ever stare even harder. Keep it cold Jungeun. ” Yeri says as she plops down on the bench beside her. Jungeun scoffed seeing the girl drenched in sweats, her hair sticking to her forehead while she was panting heavily. </p><p>“ I can stare how much I want. even when you're sweating like a waterfall, I could smell that senior off you. ” Jungeun stated, her voice going high pitches when she pinches her nose. Yeri blew a laugh to ignore the embarrassment but the red tint on her face says otherwise.</p><p>“ Hey, cmon now don't so cold to my girlfriend! ” Yeri shouts, planting both her hands behind her wide enough to support her as she leans back slightly. Jungeun gives a ridiculous look and fakes a gag.</p><p> “ You're the one who told me to keep it cold. ” Jungeun reminded, rubbing her nose. Yeri stared at her eyes-wide before it narrowed down with a mischievous look. </p><p>She smirked, “ Eh? now you're listening to me? ” </p><p>Jungeun sneered and shoved the blonde slightly who just chuckled along with her demeanor. It becomes quiet between them other than the constant chanting and shoes skidding across the court. </p><p>Jungeum glanced at Yeri and notice the look in her eyes as she gazes forward, a small lopsided smile on her face. Jungeun didn't think much. </p><p>Not like she has to in the first place. Most of the time, she isn't reluctant on butting into someone's problem so she let it be.</p><p>“ Hey, Jungeun. ” Yeri calls out, her voice quiet, almost inaudible but it was firm. Jungeun hum yet there was no answer from the said girl after a few seconds. “ The heck you called me for? ” Jungeun ground her words against her teeth to show her annoyance. She faces the blonde who was still gazing forward but there was a slight difference in her look.</p><p>“ Do you know what it's like to have powers— the ability to have something a normal human being couldn't possibly achieve? to go beyond what we were born for? ” Yeri questioned, her eyes moving to look at Jungeun directly.</p><p> She gulped, the hair at the back of her neck standing after realizing why the look in Yeri's eyes could be considered made-up. The way her eyes were just trained on hers like she was demanding an answer from her.</p><p>Jungeun sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, eyes twitching. “ I don't know. I've never really thought hard about having superpowers. sure, it sounds nice. but I felt like a lot of burdens comes along with it. so, I don't like it. ” Jungeun says, eyes narrowed on the court. Yeri stared at her before her eyes closed with her smile.</p><p> “ I see. make sense. you don't seem to be the type of person who indulges themselves in fantasy. ” she says with the closed eye-smile. Jungeun peers at Yeri with a bored and suspicious look.</p><p>“ It's not much of a fantasy anyway. the other side has achieved it. It's a reality now. but for us, it's a fantasy. ”Jungeun remarked and Yeri goes quiet before chuckling.</p><p> She stands up, eyes looking down at Jungeun with such a vague look that made Jungeun shiver slightly. Jungeun stares back, lips pressed tightly together.</p><p>The light appeared to not make it through when half of Yeri's face was in shadow, eyes curled up with a smile. </p><p>“ I knew you're not that kind of person. I sincerely hope you would stay that way. ” Yeri's smiles fall and Jungeun's eyebrows furrowed as she opens her mouth but was interrupted when a senior call for the blonde. </p><p>The said girl enthusiastically replied with a 'yes!' as she gave Jungeun another ambiguous look in her eyes before returning to the court.</p><p>Jungeun into space before she let out a yelp. The fuck was that?</p><p>“ Jungeunie! ” Jungeun smiled hearing her nickname from Jiwoo who was approaching her as she charged Jungeun with a hug.</p><p> To say that she didn't like it would be a lie but Jungeun wasn't one to favor skinship so she taps on Jiwoo's forearm when she thinks the hug was going on longer than she would've preferred. </p><p>Jiwoo reluctantly let go with a giggle leaving her lips, fully aware of how long she should hug her friend.</p><p>“ What did you talk about with the seniors? ” Jungeun asked with a small smile, she really can't hide her smile whenever Jiwoo is beside her with her goofy smile and happy-go-lucky personality.</p><p> “ Not much! they just ask why I transferred school and what subjects I'm interested in. they also asked what club I want to join. I haven't decided but if you have, I'll follow you! ” Jiwoo's eyes turn into cresent as her smile was big until it reached her ears.</p><p> Jungeun smiled and nodded, “ You don't need to. I'm not really interested in any club at the moment. ” Jungeun confessed, looking away. </p><p>“ Don't worry! you'll find one for sure! ” Jiwoo says with so much enthusiast as Jungeun nods and pats her head with a soft look on her face. She so cute, Jungeun thought. </p><p>The two best friends were busy in their own world, Jiwoo ranting about her experience playing games that Jungeun could never see herself playing. Jungeun jumped slightly when she felt coldness placed on her neck. </p><p>She back away to see Yeri with an energy drink in her hand, seemingly gesturing Jungeun to take it. The girl had an innocent smile, nudging the drink into Jungeun's hand to take it. </p><p>She gave her a bewildered look that Yeri replied with a normal smile before the blonde walked away without saying anything.</p><p>Jiwoo watch as Yeri walks away while Jungeun stares at the cold bottle of energy drink in her hand. It was a shining red, the color mocking her. </p><p>“ You're not gonna drink that? ” Jiwoo raised an eyebrow as Jungeun shakes her head. Her fingers wrapped around the bottle cap and opened it. </p><p>She stared at the red drink with troubles before she decides to push her thoughts aside and drink. Jiwoo watches while Jungeun drank the energy drink down as she noticed the change of look on Jungeun. </p><p>Jungeun pulled the bottle away from her lips and grimaced, eyebrows furrowed and eyes glaring down on the bottle. Jiwoo gave a concerned smile. “ Bland. there's no taste at all. ” Jungeun told, holding up the half-drank energy drink. </p><p>Jiwoo chuckled and pat Jungeun's back a few times before something cross her mind. “ Why did Yeri give you that? ” she blurts out and Jungeun stops to think. </p><p>She narrowed her eyes but then shakes her thoughts away. “ I don't know. maybe she had her reasons. maybe not. ” Jungeun asserts with a firm expression and tone. </p><p>But to Jiwoo who had been Jungeun's best friend for more than a decade, Jungeun's expression seems more of worries and confusion rather than her usually stern face. </p><p>She gave a blank look to her friend and decides not to talk about it.</p><p>Then she noticed Jungeun's body trembling and concerns immediately wash over her. Jiwoo panics, hands reaching out to gran Jungeun's body. The said girl gives her a confused look upon seeing Jiwoo's expression.</p><p> “ Are you okay? ” Jiwoo asked with the utmost concern while Jungeun's head was trying to function as to why her friend seemed to panic.</p><p>“ I'm fine..? ” </p><p>Jiwoo gives a stern look. </p><p>“ okay, maybe I feel a bit giddy. ” Jungeun admits in a quiet voice. She felt her body had gotten lighter and more energized. Maybe this is what energy drinks do.</p><p>But she also felt her muscles and limbs go numb with a wave of pain and her sense of touch seems to have disappeared as she couldn't feel the clean surface of the bench and the softness of Jiwoo's hand. </p><p>She gives a hard frown as she pressed intertwined her fingers with Jiwoo's, trying to get her sense of touch. Jiwoo watches with a blank expression even though she was screaming inside as to why Jungeun was suddenly initiating skinship. </p><p>“ I can't feel anything. ” Jungeun pulls away and Jiwoo frowns in disappointment. Jungeun was pouting and Jiwoo's head went blank at the sight. She stared at her friend with wide eyes and a confused smile.</p><p> Jungeun was puffing her cheeks, eyebrows raised while her fingers continuously poke her palm. Jiwoo was silently screaming inside, Jungeun never pouts. </p><p>She reaches out slowly, “ Jungeun are you— </p><p>Jiwoo was cut off when Jungeum bites her own finger and giggled like a child. “ I can't feel anything! ” the brunette yelled with a bright smile that Jiwoo had never seen. Jiwoo froze in place as Jungeun giggles and laughs without a care, the corner of her eyes getting teary. </p><p>It had caught a few student's attention as they watch Jungeun hang her head low with hands wrapped around her stomach while she laughs. Jiwoo on the other hand was still frozen in shock. </p><p>“ Is she okay? ” Jiwoo made a small noise when a senior she knew, Bae Joohyun comes and asks. The older girl averts her eyes at Jungeun and then back at Jiwoo.</p><p> She starts to sweat, “ Uh yes! Jungeun just found out something funny, that's why she's like this. ” Jiwoo practically wasn't lying though she was a concern as to why Jungeun would find it funny that she couldn't feel anything.</p><p>Joohyun looks at Jungeun who had her shoulder trembling and she could hear her little laugh so she decides not to press on it. Not like it was something she should jump into. </p><p>With an elegant smile, she waved at Jiwoo before returning to her friends. Jiwoo waved back stiffly before sighing upon hearing Jungeun bursting into laughter again.</p><p>What is happening today?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HERE I AM AGAIN AFTER A CENTURY lmao im sorry for the delay. school got hectic and i haven't found the right time to update so thank you for you patience :D this chapter is also a bit shorter than usual so i apologize for the lack of content lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 7 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ I'm hungry. ”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seems like i disappeared off again tehee but thank you for your patience so i hope you will enjoy this chapter like usual!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞: 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆</p><p>Chapter 7 [ The seventh as the 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐬 fall ]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ Jungeun stops laughing it's getting scary! ” Jiwoo pleads while trying to pull Jungeun who was digging the heel of her shoes into the ground, her head was thrown back while still laughing. </p><p>Jungeun bends down and slaps her thigh a few times, laughter still leaving her mouth. She was laughing so hard that tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes. </p><p>The scene caught a few student's attention, watching with mouth opened at Jungeun, who always seems to be stoned-face now laughing at whatever she found funny. Jiwoo hastily tugs Jungeun away from the hallway, making their way down to the field. Jiwoo sighed in distress, her friend was not finished with her little stunt.</p><p>That's when another sound interrupted Jungeun and her laughs. Jiwoo turns around eyes wide and stared at her friend who had (fortunately) stops laughing. Jungeun stared down before giggling. She beamed an eyes-closed smile at Jiwoo who starts to sweat at the sight. </p><p>“ I'm hungry. ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ So you're telling me, ” she paused to swallow the food in her mouth while pointing the fries in her hand at the redhead. “ that Jungeun starts laughing out of nowhere and she never does that before? ” </p><p>“ No! Never! Not in my entire life have I seen Jungeun laugh so much at possibly nothing and now she's acting like a little kid! ” Jiwoo whips her hand towards Jungeun who was munching on the fries full in her mouth. She turns to look at her friend with big eyes and hum in question.</p><p>Kahei stares with half-lidded eyes before sighing. “ Maybe she's trolling you, ” she says casually before cranking her neck when she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her hands go up to rub on the spot, slightly sighing at her situation. Jiwoo sighed harshly, her voice going hoarse. </p><p>“ No, Jungeun's not the type to quote on quote, 'troll'. She's not like that. ” Jiwoo denies, waving her hand. Kahei simply hums as a reply.</p><p> “ Well, I can't really say that anymore because Jungeun is also the type that won't fool around just to get a laugh. This is complicated. ” Jiwoo's shoulder slightly drops and Kahei gives a sympathetic smile. It's not like she can help as she doesn't know Jungeun very well and she had only met Jiwoo for a few weeks.</p><p>Bless Jiwoo for being an ENFP.</p><p>A hand suddenly slams down and Jiwoo shrieked, startled while Sooyoung with a cold look sat down before a disapproving sigh left her chest. </p><p>Jiwoo leans in to get a better look at Sooyoung who sharply averted her eyes towards her, Jiwoo jolting slightly at the eye contact.</p><p>“ Are...are you okay? ” Jiwoo questioned with an awkward smile, the hesitation was clear in her voice. Upon realizing that, Sooyoung quickly snaps out of her trance and sighs before groaning at the sight of Kahei's sympathetic face.</p><p>“ Sorry. I'm not very good right now. ” Sooyoung held up her hand apologetically.</p><p> Jiwoo was blank at first before a bright smile appears as she shrugs it off. “ Did that teacher rejected your project? ” Kahei questions, hand still massaging her neck. Sooyoung grunts, a vein visible by her forehead as she reminiscent about the earlier event.</p><p>“ I work so hard on that shit every day and I was rejected. I even attempt blackmail on Chaeyoung to get those notes! I put more effort into that than how I put the effort in trying to kill Yeojin! At least that woman should recognize my effort! ” Sooyoung huffed fist slamming on the table, shaking it a bit. Kahei shakes her head and was taken aback when her french fries were gone. </p><p>Jiwoo let out a squeal when she noticed Jungeun casually taking fries out of Kahei plate. “ Jungeun you can't take them without her permission! ” Jiwoo scold, grabbing the brunette's hands. Jungeun pout, giving her best puppy look that took Jiwoo out of surprise. “ But I'm hungry... ” </p><p> </p><p>“ You should've told me! ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I did but you weren't listening! ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I didn't hear you tho?? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ That's because you weren't listening! ” </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung gave Kahei a questioning look upon seeing the two arguing. Kahei gave a small smile and shakes her hand in dismissal. </p><p>She pushes her plate towards Jungeun who was still trying to get Jiwoo off her. “ Here you can have it. I'm full already,” she spoke up with a gentle smile but was confused when Jiwoo and Jungeun were looking at her as if she was insane.</p><p>It quickly disappeared as Jiwoo let go while Jungeun continues to eat the fries in silence. “ Thank you. ” Jungeun mumbled with fries in her mouth while Kahei nods in acknowledgment.</p><p>Then she was puzzled as to why Jiwoo had her mouth open and was staring at Jungeun as if she was insane. Kahei chuckled at their demeanor towards each other and she could tell they had been friends for a long time from how they act towards each other as Jungeun seems to be the type of friend who hates skinship but doesn't mind if Jiwoo the cheerful one that does it.</p><p>Kahei was broke out of her trance when Sooyoung placed her hand on her cheek and lean in to kiss her on the lips. She hums and they stay like that before Sooyoung retreats, hand still on her cheek as she puts on a longing look. </p><p>On the other side, Jiwoo and Jungeun were dumbfounded as they stare with wide eyes and opened mouth at the two in front of them. </p><p>The cogs in their starts to move as they process upon the scene earlier before a ding goes out. </p><p>“ Oh, you guys are dating. ” Jiwoo blurts out and Jungeun nod unintendedly. Kahei nods as her eyes go cresent, a sight that warms Sooyoung's heart as she places another kiss on her cheek. </p><p>“ Yeah, we're dating. ” </p><p>“ That's nice. ” Jungeun remarked before throwing another fries into her mouth before Kahei chuckled as Sooyoung scoots closer to rest her forehead on her shoulder. Kahei's hand goes to stroke her short hair and she hears Sooyoung's breath hitched. </p><p>“ Anyway, have you read that book that sir Junho told us to? ” Jiwoo propped her elbow on the table and rest her cheek against her palm as she tries to ignore the couple that was on the other side. Jungeun eyes averted to the ceiling before figuring what Jiwoo was inquiring about as she nods.</p><p>“ So, what'd you think of the main character? ” Jiwoo questioned, her voice suddenly hushed. Jungeun stared at her friend before humming. </p><p>“ At first, I feel like the main character is kinda annoying, you know? She was always too enthusiastic for anyone and always get into trouble but I guess she's the type to move rather than think. ” Jungeun grumbled and Jiwoo hum in agreement.</p><p>“ I guess I could see why she wanted to save the world. It's part of her bloodline and legacy to sacrifice themselves for everyone and the world. After reading the back story on her family and bloodlines, that's what I got. Everyone in her family tree dies of fighting or sacrificing themselves for the greater good. ” Jungeun told not noticing that Sooyoung and Kahei were also listening attentively.</p><p>“ Sure, in the end, she did save the world from a bomb full of toxic chemicals but what did it cost her? Her life. ” </p><p>“ But she didn't die tho? ” Jiwoo frowned and Jungeun sighed.</p><p>“ I don't remember how many times that she almost died from using her power way too much. After being exposed to such high energy toxic chemicals, the only way for her to endure it was for her body to absorb that energy. But she's a human. Didn't the chemical come from an alien civilization? At the point of chapter 17, she was beyond repair to become a human again. ” Jungeun pointed out as Jiwoo clasped her hand together in agreement while Sooyoung and Kahei give each other a confused look, curious as to what the two girls were talking about.</p><p>“ She became some kind of corrupted alien god and was taken control of, massacres a whole country, proceeds to disappear and then killed her mentor in a battle. All she wanted was to save the world and what did she gain in the end? ” Jungeun clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes. </p><p>Jiwoo frowned, it was a bad idea to ask when Jungeun seems to dislike the story a bit too much for Jiwoo's liking.</p><p>Well, she doesn't deny the last part. For Jiwoo, she sympathize with the main character. </p><p>All the main character wanted was to protect those she loves and save them but she was the one who had to carry the burden alone even though there were tons of other characters but why did the main character had to carry all of them?</p><p>“ Though I won't deny that it was sad. ” Jiwoo let out a startled noise before turning to Jungeun.</p><p>“ I mean... she saved the whole world from a bomb that could obliterate mankind's existence yet her closest friend decided to become one of the alien's gods and betray her by siding with the aliens. She's a human for god's sake. ” Jungeun released a shaky sigh before rubbing her face.</p><p>“ I can't understand why her friend said it was for her sake. Weren't they in love? If she loves the main character then why did she side with the aliens when she knows the aliens were basically trying to kill humans? ” Jiwoo frown while Jungeun grunt before throwing in another fries into her mouth. How the fries still aren't finish is a mystery. </p><p>“ What are you two talking about? ” Kahei raised a hand before the two open their eyes. “ Oh, it's a storybook that sir Junho told us to read. You know, those about powers and heroes. ” Jiwoo chuckled before Kahei nods. </p><p>“ The story still hasn't finished and in the recent chapter, the main character finally realized that somethings are just not worth the sacrifice. ” Jungeun sighed while shrugging off her shoulders. </p><p>Jiwoo smirked, “ Eh, you've read until that far? I've only read up to the point sir Junho told us to. ” Jungeun froze upon hearing the tone of Jiwoo's voice before she yells and shoves the girl. Jiwoo blew a laugh and continues teasing her.</p><p>Kahei stared down at the table. <em>Somethings are just not worth the sacrifice, huh?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol can feel her heart in her throat. The sound of her heart beating throughout her body resounded in her ears. The sweat that trickles down her elbow irked her but Jinsol didn't falter. Her eyes twitch at the stare she prolongs from the beginning. It was quiet and Jinsol was uncomfortable hearing her ragged breathing. </p><p>Her hand raised, the concentration at its finest as Jinsol tries to lessen the trembled her hand was creating. Her slender fingers inched closer, eyebrows furrowed and eyes boring into the piece of wood in front.</p><p>“ Yo, what are you— ”</p><p>Jaehyun was effectively cut off by Jinsol obnoxiously loud shriek, the pencils stacked up in front of her falling like a domino. Jaehyung feels the air becomes chill as he stands quietly at the doorstep. His brain was screaming at him to turn around and walk away when Jinsol's shoulder began to trembles. </p><p>The blonde turn her head slightly to eyed him from her shoulder and Jaehyun shudders under her glare before Jinsol sighed and turns to face him with annoyance. </p><p>“ What? ”</p><p>“ I was about to ask what were you doing? ” Jaehyun inquired.</p><p>Jinsoul points her arms towards her table, where a bunch of the now fallen pencils was lying. “ I was doing something important and how dare you cheeky brat bother me?! ” Jinsol says in a tone laced with annoyance and irritation. Jaehyun gave her a bored look as he crosses his arms against his chest.</p><p>“ Uh-huh. stacking pencils on top of each other was important. sure Jinsol. ” Jaehyun says with the same expression and it made Jinsol twitch in anger. </p><p>“ I'll feed you cheese to the rat you brat. ” Jinsol says showing her fang slightly. Jaehyun flinched a little at the mention before composing himself and clearing his throat. He fixed his posture before looking up at her. </p><p>“ Uncle was asking whether you want to come along for dinner or not. ” Jaehyun informed and Jinsol was fuming as to why he didn't say that in the beginning. She clicks her tongue and turns away, an obvious answer to his words but stops when Jaehyun speaks up again.</p><p>“ Oh, I heard there's free ice cream. ” Jinsol doesn't have to see to know that Jaehyun spoke those words with a smug look and smirk on his face as if he was making fun of her like usual. But the sight of ice cream, such superior desert that made Jinsol's stomach churns in delight makes her pride falls like the stack of pencils before.</p><p>A low grumbled sounds through her throat. “ ...Fine. you got me brat. ” Jinsol says in her defeat as she stands up from her chair and towards him. He raised his eyebrow simultaneously as she pushes him out of the room.</p><p>“ Get out brat I need to change. ” Jinsol says in command. Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tilts his head, questioning her words. Jinsol feels blood rises to her brain as she kicks him slightly before shouting. Jaehyun almost trips on his legs before sending a bunch of questioning looks towards the blonde.</p><p>“ I need to change clothes of course you damn perverted brat! ” she says before the door slammed shut in his face. Jaehyun stared at the wooden piece in front of him as he rethinks of her words. </p><p>Before he knows it, his face had turned red and his surroundings were suddenly hot. He fanned his face before swallowing. </p><p><em>Get that out of your head brat</em>, he says with the same tone Jinsol would usually say to him. He stares at the door and sighing as he walks away. He makes his way down to greet Hoseok who was slumped on the couch before noticing Jaehyun. </p><p>He sent a smile towards him before positioning himself on the couch to look at him. “ So is Jinsol coming along? ” he asked with anticipation even though he knows Jinsol is more of a home-person and rarely goes out unless she wants or needs to. </p><p>Jaehyun flinched at his question before breathing out a heavy breath.</p><p>Hoseok chuckled, eyes going back to the screen in front of him as he rests his chin on his palm. “ She"s not coming along, huh? ” he muttered yet Jaehyun somehow was able to hear it. He panicked slightly before raising his voice slightly so Hoseok can hear his voice over the tv.</p><p>“ No, she's coming along! ” he says before they stared at each other. The silence was awkward before Hoseok cut it with his laugh. “ That's good! she finally coming along! ” Hoseok laughs in amusement and he was quite startled at the news but it was a good thing Jinsol finally decides to leave the confinement of her room. </p><p>He sighed before smiling at how he remembers that Jinsol loves to go out, running around their back yard whenever she visits before that came to an end when her parents suddenly left without a word. </p><p>It was quite the shock but it didn't really leave a big impact on Hoseok as he wasn't anywhere near attached to them unlike Jinsol who blames herself for the sudden departure of her parents.</p><p> Since then, Jinsol stops feeling the pleasure of going out and locked herself away in her room.</p><p> She always avoids talking about her parents if they were ever mentioned and because of a certain buffoon, Jinsol also stops attending the family dinner. </p><p>Hoseok was more than aware that Jinsol hadn't stop blaming herself for the occurrence. He tried to talk to her about the matter, only for Jinsol to turn cold and more distant than she already was. That's why Jinsol agreeing to attend the dinner was a bit of a shocker to him.</p><p>As soon as a scene from the dinner a few years ago resurfaced in his mind, Hoseok grimaced and scowled. His fist clenched unconsciously, his veins popping up while blood races up to his face. </p><p>He breathed out heavily before slumping back on the couch, his mind drifting somewhere else as her tunes out the noise from the blue screen in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Usually Junho would start off his day at work with a mug of fresh coffee in his hand, legs strolling down the busy hallway while sending smiles and greetings upon the workers and his colleagues who pass by. Even on an exhausting day of work that he would go back home later than usual, the workers and colleagues never failed to put a smile on his face.</p><p>And today was going to be the same. Get into his lab, greet his friends, work on the paper he had left the other day, go to lunch, check up on the energy cube and go home.</p><p>But today...was different.</p><p>As soon as he taps in his name on the keyboard and it went off with a 'ding', a guy with a muscular body comes tripping down the stairway before showing his thumb ups to the others who had witnessed the sudden scene. Junho raised an eyebrow as he dashed towards him and he noticed the panicked look he wore. </p><p>Junho'a body tensed, ready to hear whatever words his friends wants to desperately say that got him all sweaty and panicked. </p><p>“ THE CUBE! ” he shouted and Junho almost lost his balance. Taecyeon should really hold back on his shouting or Junho would've lost his eardrums.</p><p>He lifts his hand to cup one of his ears and sighed. “ Slow down, will you? And what's with the cube? ” Junho's eyes pierced Taecyeon's panicked ones as he trembled slightly under the gaze of his friend.</p><p>Taecyeon leans into his ear, he had to tell secretly as the whole office is already panicking and he wouldn't want the outside to find out or chaos would go loose. </p><p>“ The energy in the holder cube is...is— it's gone. ” Taecyeon pulled away with a troubled expression, lips pressed tight as Junho's face had gone dark. He yelped when the shorter guy yanked him by the collar of his coat, dragging him along. </p><p>After going through several heavy securities while dragging Taecyeon who was squirming and begging for Junho to release him, they finally entered SKY Lab and Junho's mouth began to twitch in discomfort as the panic shouts of his friends and workers greet him. </p><p>Upon hearing a rhymed footsteps behind her, Taeyeon turns around in surprise to see Junho with a heavy look in his eyes. She smiled awkwardly upon seeing Taecyeon on the floor, who she presumed had been dragged the whole way when she told him to find Junho as fast as possible. </p><p>“ What's the situation? ”</p><p>Taeyeon's eyes widened slightly before she smiled endearingly, remembering that Junho is much of a patience and calm person to deal with a crisis. But she felt sweats trickled down her neck and the corner of her mouth twitch as she was reminded that this was not the average crisis they faced.</p><p>“ The raw energy kept locked in the cube had somehow been empty when we checked in this morning. other applications are fine except for the code-in. seems like someone manually opened it. ” Taeyeon informed before clicking her tongue. </p><p>“ Manually? ” </p><p>“ Yes, manually. as in someone punched in the code themselves to let out the raw energy. as to how they got the code, that I don't know. ” Taeyeon sighed. Junho raised an eyebrow as he peered at the colorless cube upfront that has stopped spinning due to the absence of the raw energies it kept.</p><p>His eyes scan every nook and cranny before it landed on the code-in pad.</p><p>“ How can someone manually put in the code? are you sure it wasn't hacked? ” Junho turns his head towards the shorter woman beside him.</p><p>Taeyeon shakes her head, “ If it was hacked, Namjoon would have been alerted. yet, he didn't get any signal of hacking. ” </p><p>Junho stared at the cube again. “ Put Namjoon in a hold and question him. ” </p><p>Taeyeon let out a small startled sound before sighing obediently. “ You're suspecting him aren't you? ” she says eyes narrowed upon him. Junho scoffed before dismissing her words. </p><p>“ You're using your power on me aren't you? ” </p><p>Taeyeon stuck out her tongue at him before glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kim Taeyeon</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mind Reading</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Users can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into the subconscious and memories.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ What if I am? ” Taeyeon tapped her foot once before walking away, leaving Junho who was grimacing at her behavior. He turns back towards the colorless cube when he felt a certain presence beside him. “ This is bad isn't it? ” Taecyeon questioned, an annoyed frown on his face as he looks up at the cube.</p><p>“ This is more than 'bad'. This could be a national crisis. ” </p><p>Taecyeon's body jumped, “ Na-na-national crisis?! ”</p><p>He yelped and whimpered when Junho smacked the back of his head and hushed him sternly. </p><p>“ Of course it would be a national crisis if it gets out! An abundance of how-many-raw-energies-we-do-not-know had just been stolen and we don't know where goddamn they ended up at! If it fall into the wrong hand, it's the end for us! I'm talking about raw e-ner-gies! It’s not your everyday tryphum energy! ” Junho raised his hands up while shouting and it startled Taecyeon. </p><p>He could finally see his calm and patience demeanor disappeared off as now Junho was clearly frustrated. </p><p>Junho sighed and put down his hand as Taecyeon cowered in shock. “ The raw energies inside the cube isn't called raw for nothing. it's raw, unprocessed, unstable, dangerous energy. if someone uses it, best case scenario; they'll able to use that energy with some side effects. worst-case scenario? they'll die from it via what way I do not want to know. ” Junho rolled his eyes and Taecyeon takes in all the information.</p><p>“ Oh, so it's the worse danger we could face? ”</p><p>“ I mean, not the most dangerous but for now; sure. ” </p><p>“ Then doesn't that mean we should track them down? either the energies or the culprit. ”</p><p>“ Already tried. ” another voice cut in. The two of them hummed in question while turning towards the source of the voice. “ Ah, Swan. ” Junho called out.</p><p>The doctor smiled, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “ We tried tracking the culprit via, detector, clues, CCTV and even sound waves. yet, nothing came out positive. as for the energy... ” Swan stops to only stare at the two. Taecyeon and Junho exchanged looks with each other. </p><p>“ It leads to the east side of the SKY ground but it was cut off somewhere in the middle of the ocean. as for that, we're still searching for the remaining track. ” Swan huffed. He crosses his arms with a heavy shoulder. </p><p>“ Wait, east side of the SKY's ground? are you saying...” Junho's words trailed off into the silence.</p><p>Swan's eyes broadened as he clicked his tongue. His eyes darkened under the darkness, “ Probably what you're thinking about. ”</p><p>Junho nods and sighed shakily while Taecyeon glanced at them. He stood there in curiosity before Swan walked away after saying that he was going to prepare for something.</p><p>“ Wait, wait, wait! what are you talking about? what happened to the released raw energy? ” Taecyeon gripped on Junho's shoulder who hum in question at his actions.</p><p>“ Isn't it obvious? if it went through the east side and was cut off in the middle of the ocean means only one thing. ” Junho raised his chin and crosses his arms. </p><p>“ What is it? and why aren't you telling me?! ” Junho's mouth twitch in irritation. “ It means that the raw energy probably ended up on the other side. ” Junho says as he emphasizes the last few words. </p><p>Taecyeon seems to have frozen on the spot, his eyes wide open and Junho wanted to state how paled his face was, the color seems to have been washed out of his face. </p><p>“ You heard me loud and clear, buddy. ” </p><p>“ ...What are we gonna do now? ” </p><p>“ We need to contact Yunho on this matter. Our branch is basically banned from entering United Nation and even if we have better-advanced equipment, we can't forget that they have all eyes on us. especially when we basically by the borders. ”</p><p>“ So every move we make outside is surveillance by them if we get too close? ”</p><p>“ Correct. if we get too close to their comfort zone, no doubt a warning sign will be given. ” </p><p>Taecyeon wore a sad look over the information. </p><p>“ It's better to let someone they least expected to gather the information we need from the inside when we can't. no doubt we have our own team stationed there even with the tight contract. ” </p><p>He sighed. “ But of course they are gonna keep their eyes wide open on us. ”</p><p>Taecyeon frowned. “ They really don't like us, huh? ”</p><p>“ Rather than dislike or like, it's more of a cautious move. we are the ones they see as a real potential threat. while we are careful of what they're planning, there's no doubt they are anxious of us. ” </p><p>“ Well, he should be responding to the message in a few minutes regardless of the circumstances. even for someone like him who had never taken an interest, he would know how dangerous this situation is. ” Taeyeon reassured. </p><p>“ That's reassuring and all but still. I can't shake the feeling that at least something bad is about to happen. ” Taecyeon rubbed the back of his neck in concern, sweats running down his forehead. Junho snickered and glared, “ Don't jinx it. ” </p><p>Taecyeon shuddered in alarm. “ N-No! that—that's not what I meant! ” he hands raised in refute. Taeyeon scoffed. “ Nah. you probably meant that. ”</p><p>“ You guys are meanie... ” Taecyeon's shoulder slumped down, fingers fidgeting as his pupils shake.</p><p>“ No more of this. ” Junho swayed his hand over his shoulder. He looked back at the two with one eye open, “ We should get out equipment prepared and continue on the research for the raw energies. the faster we move, the smaller the consequences would be. ” he suggested, mouth moving upward. </p><p>“ Should we request the Mage Association help? ”</p><p>“ Ah, don't. The Mage Association has nothing to do with this. this is our responsibility and we have everything we could use to get back those raw energies. if news broke out, surely the Mages would look down on us. ” Junho holds up his hand in rejection before walking away. </p><p>Taecyeon and Taeyeon follow behind but when Taecyeon suddenly sets a slower pace, Taeyeon lif eyebrows and slowed down. Taecyeon leans in, “ What does he mean the Mages would look down on us? ” </p><p>“ Ah, that. he doesn't actually mean us. it's more like the Mages would look down on him. Junho and the mages... aren't on a good term. so to say. ” Taeyeon answered. She sighed and scratch her sideburns.</p><p>“ I don't know the full story but there was some kind of failed project a few years ago and since then, Junho never really look at Mage Association anymore. ” her half-lidded eyes stared at the back of Junho, who seems to have been moving faster. </p><p>“ So he hates them...” Taecyeon whispered with a frown.</p><p>Taeyeon huffed. “ I wouldn't say he hates them. But, he definitely got something against them. ” </p><p>The two were snapped out of their little talk when Junho turns around to shout at them. They panicked and obeyed as they match his pace of walking. </p><p>Taecyeon glanced at Taeyeon who shrugged her shoulders and shakes her head. He frowned and avert to look at Junho who was minding his things, the dull look in his eyes was what saddens Taecyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 8 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Chapter 8 [ The eight as the </em>
    <em>𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞</em>
    <em> moves forward ] </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ You look horrible. ” Jaehyun stated blankly. He shrieked after barely dodging a pillow to his face, Jinsoul's glares burning his face naked. He furrowed his eyebrows at her sudden aggressiveness, the younger woman seems to have ignored him and focused back on her phone in front of her.</p><p>He grimaced and turns away towards the fridge to seek whatever it still had.</p><p>“ Stupid assholes... I swear one day I'll rip out their ears and mouths one by one. ” she grumbled incoherently. Jaehyun was weirded out by her sudden mumbles and just stared at the back of her head with so much confusion that it irritated Jinsoul.</p><p>“ What you staring at brat?! go do something productive for your future! ” she yelled over to him who seemed offended as he drops the orang juice carton in his hand, it fell with a loud thud.</p><p>“ You're the one who should be doing something productive for your future! you don't get a say in this! ” he retorted loudly.</p><p>“ Huh?! you wanna start a fight brat?! don't forget who beat your ass back in self-defense classes. you couldn't even land a finger on me! ” Jinsoul yelled back but louder, index finger pointed at him with such offense.</p><p>Jaehyun jerked back from his spot from the statement. He felt sweat come running down his body after seeing Jinsoul getting so riled up for no apparent reason.</p><p>He starts to go through his memories as he desperately tries to remember the reason why Jinsoul suddenly got so riled up and pissed off. He was sure he didn't even say anything that would hurt her or anything.</p><p>Jinsoul was tougher than she looks and he knows a few words wouldn't even reach her mind.</p><p>Sure, she seems to be offended by every single one of his words but he knew better. Jinsoul just likes to push anyone's button to see whether they can hold their ground against her or not. Of course, Jaehyun has gotten upset by a few of her words but Jinsoul, in all honesty, is a gentle person.</p><p>She had apologized many times without any embarrassment towards him and he still couldn't figure out how. Like, it's common sense to feel embarrassed by your mistake and it's even more embarrassing when you have to apologize. So basically, his mere words wouldn't even scratch her.</p><p>Thus, what could've made her infuriated so much?</p><p>Then, he remembered that time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jinsoul felt like she was being suffocated. Don't get her wrong, she knows that a family gathering while having dinner with your relatives should be a joyous occasion as it is count as an activity which deepens the bond between you and others. And yet, all Jinsoul could do was wear a poker face and let their mouth run wild.</p><p>The blatant 'jokes' that spew out of their mouth make Jinsoul wants to do nothing but vomit the hell out of her body.</p><p>The delighted expression they wore and the way they held their chin high while talking about the misery that she went through because of her parents makes Jinsoul's desire to smash their face from the face of the earth grow even stronger.</p><p>But she held back and clenched her fist under the table. The poker face she wore only grew even blank, any sort of emotions void of its place. Jinsoul was all aware that a single wrong move would put her, or at the least, her uncle who took her, at a disadvantage.</p><p>She sighed quietly. The life of luxury comes with great responsibilities.</p><p>And it was evident the very people in front of her didn't know how to manage that.</p><p>But she's not her give a heartwarming speech to them or what. Heck, she doesn't even to even if her neck was on the line. She wasn't one to talk when she doesn't want to experience a luxurious life. It will just add more burden than benefits to her shoulder.</p><p>“ Oho, you seemed to have grown a lot, Jinsoul. ” the man with a black, slick mustache remarked. He wore a grin that undeniably irritated every living being in Jinsoul's body.</p><p>She holds her poker face and sets on a monotonous voice. “ Well, that's a compliment. ” she stated with a boring look.</p><p>The man flinched slightly and Jinsoul feels as if she had reached the ending of her life. “ Well, of course it is! you've grown up to be very pretty, ” he told with a nasty look. It annoyed Jinsoul painfully that she just wants to sit up, walk away and act like none of this had happened.</p><p>But reality sucks so she can't do it.</p><p>So she just holds onto her seat and listens to their awful rants about achievements and wealth. Seeing the scene unfold in front of her, Jinsoul was wondering if this was the typical scene she saw in anime and mangas. She wanted to laugh at how silly her head was. Maybe she was a bit fucked up.</p><p>Jinsoul takes in the glass of beverage and carefully downed it without taking her eyes off the table. She averts her eyes around and spots Jaehyun immersed in his phone while ignoring those around while Hoseok was in a conversation with one of the older guys (she doesn't remember who it was). She scoffed lightly after noticing the fake smile and dull look Hoseok wore.</p><p>They were on the same page after all.</p><p>“ Ah now that I remember, how are your parents Jinsoul? ”</p><p>Jinsoul freeze after hearing the question that one of the old man's mouth left. The table had gone quiet, eyes and ears now situated to focus on Jinsoul who wasn't answering.</p><p>The corner of her mouth twitches as she gives a blank smile, “ I'm sad for your incompetence to not understand the situation I was in. ”</p><p>She stared head-on at the man with a double chin, choking on her drink when she sees all of the fat under his chin gathered as his face turn red and nostrils flaring. She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and paid no mind to the man who stood up, the chair creating an awful screeching noise against the floor.</p><p>“ Watch what you say! ” he yelled, spits flying out onto the foods on the table. Hoseok grimaced and secretly push away the food in front of him away. Jinsoul took a look at the man, his teeth baring naked, nostrils flaring, face red, and eyes wide with his finger pointed at her.</p><p>Jinsoul scoffed, “ Maybe I will if you fucking watch your words first. ”</p><p>Jinsoul felt something grazed her ear. It disappeared as fast as it came. A millisecond later there was an ugly crashing sound behind her. The tension around them vanished only to appear again when they saw the shattered wine glass laying on the floor in pieces.</p><p>With wide eyes, Jinsoul turns back to the man who was panting heavily, face still red as he had his arm extended out.</p><p>Jaehyun grinds his teeth together, “ Motherfucker. ”</p><p>Hoseok raised his hand and Jaehyun stops in his attempt to stand up from his seat. The fat-chin man huffed heavily and wore a nasty grin. “ Ha...that will happen to you if you don't watch your words you bitch. I might just give you the same scar your mother has. ”</p><p>The image of her mother's smiling face emerged. The scar across her cheek never bothered Jinsoul. Her mother told her that it was a scar that reminded her of the fights she had to go through to live.</p><p>Every time it was brought up Jinsoul remembered the way the light in her mother's doe eyes just flicked close. Like it was an automatic reaction.</p><p>But now, seeing the scar that stretches across her mother's face, something that now tainted the beautiful smile on her mother's face in Jinsoul's view.</p><p>Wide eyes still staring ahead, Jinsoul's hand quietly reaches to the fork on her side. In success, she grips on it hard that it bent a little. Her hand swings backward, the fork in a tight hold and—</p><p>A ring tone blared through the room. Jaehyun got startled and pick up his phone, his expression turning dark after looking at it. He stayed in his seat for a few seconds before he stood up. Eyes watch as he inhaled and ran his finger through his hair, an annoyed frown on his face.</p><p>“ Uncle is telling us to head home. <em>Leave it. </em>” Jaehyun expressed his last sentence as he yanked his coat from the hanger and scowled at the look the few old men gave. He glared at the fat-chin man before gesturing at Jinsoul and Hoseok.</p><p>They both didn't waste any seconds and quickly got out of their seats to follow Jaehyun out of the room. Jinsoul heard the men behind her muttered some words that caused her to pause on her way. She looked over her shoulder, her left eye glaring at them. She sighed and walked away, hearing the relief sighs and breath from behind her.</p><p>They got out of the building with Jaehyun already entering his car and Hoseok goes in a second later. Jinsoul looks around to spot the convenience store on the left across the street. She walked up to the car and leaned a bit to knock on the window. It rolled down and Hoseok gives her a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“ You guys go ahead. I want to go to the store to get ice cream because someone over there lied to me. ” Jinsoul rolled her eyes and snickered. Hoseok looks back at Jaehyun who blabbered, his words incoherent. Hoseok nod.</p><p>“ Wait but then how'd you gonna get back? I don't wanna make a two trip. ” Jaehyun leans in to see the girl.</p><p>Jinsoul swayed her wrist and scowled. “ I know that so I'm gonna take the bus. Don't wanna sit in the same car as you brat. My beauty would be tainted. ” Jinsoul grimaced and Jaehyun let out what sound like a growl while Hoseok was amused. He eyed-smile and raised his hand as a goodbye.</p><p>Jaehyun on the other hand stuck his tongue out to her. Before Jinsoul could even react, Jaehyun screamed childishly and drove away.</p><p>Jinsoul's face scrunched as she glared at the car leaving her sight.</p><p>She began to cross the road after making sure that no vehicles were coming in any direction. She jumped onto the sidewalk with a smile as she enters the store as the sensor beeps, alerting the cashier behind the counter who simply give her an acknowledged look before looking back at her phone.</p><p>She paid the cashier no mind and jogged to the back where the ice cream vault was. Getting a quick peek through the window, she grins when her favorite ice cream was spotted.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow seeing only two of them that were left. She didn't remember her favorite ice cream being popular. Most of the time that she comes to buy them, there would tons that she even heard one of the workers complaining about having to eat them when they were left overstocks.</p><p>She shrugged and grab the last two remainings as she cheered quietly. Eating her favorite ice cream after having to put up with all those people in that suffocating room sure put her in heaven.</p><p>Jinsol glanced at the drinks and beverages section before heading up to them considering if she should buy one.</p><p>While Jinsoul was stuck in her thoughts, another person entered the store. The cashier just gave a peek before ignoring the figure who walked up to the ice cream vault.</p><p>The girl looks through the see-through glass, eyes searching for the certain ice cream flavor she had been craving. But seeing there was none of them left, she sighed and walked past Jinsoul who was still deciding. She didn't notice the two-pack of the ice cream she wanted was in Jinsoul's hold.</p><p>Jinsoul sighed and her shoulders slumped. She couldn't believe she was having a hard time trying to decide whether to buy a drink or not. Just as she turns she spotted the unfamiliar girl who she didn't notice earlier.</p><p>Unintentionally, she shrieked quietly when she somehow eavesdrop on what they were talking about.</p><p>Jinsoul began to sweat and glanced at the packs of ice cream in her hand. The girl actually asked the cashier if the ice cream she's holding was in stock or not to which the cashier replies with what Jinsoul assumed, a no.</p><p>She peeked curiously over her shoulder and sees the girl's shoulder goes down depressingly. The frown on her face deepens as she thanked the cashier and Jinsoul didn't miss the disappointed sigh that left the girl's chest.</p><p>Feeling bad, Jinsoul quickly grabbed one of the fruit flavor drinks and goes up to the cashier to pay for them. Without letting the cashier finish her word, Jinsoul slapped down a 50,000 won on the counter, grabbed the plastic bag and rushed out.</p><p>She even shouted '<em>keep the change'</em> while leaving the cashier completely stunned.</p><p>The cashier sighed with her voice going rough as she slid the 50,000 won into the vault. She shakes her head, “ What a day. ”</p><p>Jinsoul whipped her head left and right in search of the girl earlier. Once she spotted the same peach coat she saw earlier, she goes into Flash mode and made a run towards the girl. She follows the girl going down the stairs into the subway station. Jinsoul hummed, <em>guess I'll take the train today.</em></p><p>She quickly buys a ticket and memorized her train but she has to find the girl first before she goes on her train. Fortunately, the girl seems to be waiting for the same train as she is. Jinsoul sighed in relief, feeling oxygen circulating through her body again.</p><p>She inhaled and hold her breath as she gathers her confidence and walks up to the girl.</p><p>She gave a quick tap on the shoulder and that was enough to get the attention she wanted. The girl was pretty, scratch that, she was beautiful. She was so beautiful that it got Jinsoul going into a daze before seeing the girl giving her a puzzled and wearied look.</p><p>She gulped.</p><p>“ Um, I don't know if you notice me or not at the store earlier and I overheard your conversation with the cashier. ” She told and averted her eyes away when the girl narrowed her eyes down on her. She starts to sweat and panic.</p><p>“ U-Uh no! It's—It's not like I'm following you or anything, I'm not a stalker I swear! As I said, I heard what you asked the cashier at the store and I was embarrassed the first time to tell that I bought the last two ice cream cause I never thought someone would like this kind of ice cream. Yet the more I thought about it, the more I feel bad and guilty about it. But I swear I'm not a stalker! I kind of followed you since if I don't give this to you, it would honestly haunt me but since you're going the same way as I'm going, I thought it wouldn't be bad to give you this. And I'm sorry. ”</p><p>Jinsoul gave a long explanation as she panicked. The girl stared at her with an unreadable face as Jinsoul draws her lips into a thin line to suppressed her embarrassment.</p><p>She watches as Jinsoul's hand dipped into the plastic to pull out the ice cream she was hoping to bought. Jinsoul wears a small smile when the girl's eyes shine brightly at the sight of the ice cream.</p><p>Jinsoul turns the ice-cream towards her with a beet-red face while her eyes looked somewhere else. The girl sighed, “ If you are going to give me it at least look at me. ” she says with her eyes closed and hands on her hip.</p><p>She opens her eyes to see Jinsoul looking alarmed for a moment before looking at her eyes shyly.</p><p>She smiles and happily took the ice cream off her hand. Jinsoul exhaled in relief as the girl gives her an eye-smile.</p><p>The smile reached her ears. “ I'm sorry for the early ramble. I am always nervous in front of others. And again, I'm really sorry for following you and I lied saying we are going the same way— well, it's not a lie but I was supposed to take the bus but since I'm already here why not take the train— gosh, I'm rambling again, I'm sorry. ”</p><p>Jinsoul opted to rub the back of her ear, once again avoiding the piercing look the girl was giving. “ Well since you came all the way here, I supposed I could forgive you but in one condition. ”</p><p>Jinsoul gulped and nod.</p><p>“ Give me your name. ” and she blinked.</p><p>Jinsoul let out a startled 'huh??' as her eyes widened. The girl flailed her wrist from side to side and close her right eyes.</p><p>“ It isn't much right? And don't worry I won't forget your name. ” she sighed in discontent when Jinsoul gives her a wearied look.</p><p>“ Why my name tho? ”</p><p>“ Don't answer questions with questions. ”</p><p>Jinsoul feels the air leaving her lungs when the girl smiled. “ Uhm, it's Jinsoul. My name is Jung Jinsoul. ” She says with a smile as the girl replied with one.</p><p>“ Well, thank you for the ice cream Jinsoul. And I accept your apology, don't worry. ” she giggled when Jinsoul exhaled in relief, amused seeing the taller girl all shy and embarrassed.</p><p>“ Since I feel good today, I'll tell you my name, ” she stifled a laugh when Jinsoul's face lit up, her eyes going wide and her shoulder raised. “ My name is Jungeun. Kim Jungeun. ” she introduced with a pretty smile that put Jinsoul in another daze.</p><p>Noticing she was spacing out, Jungeun snapped her fingers in front of Jinsoul. The taller girl jolts in her spot and shakes her head out of it. Jungeun laughed at her reaction as Jinsoul's face turns red again. Jinsoul was sure that smoke was out of the back of her head from overheating.</p><p>Jungeun then pondered on why she didn't mind Jinsoul's presence. Usually, she would get all crappy and grumpy when a random person goes up to talk to her.</p><p>Most of them would talk to her to flirt or just chat about the meaningless thing that Jungeun for sure despised. So when Jinsoul spoke up, she thought the same and was ready to turn down Jinsoul.</p><p>But one look at Jinsoul told her that she should at least be a decent human being and listen to what she had to say.</p><p>So she was a bit surprised when Jinsoul explained the reason she was talking to her. To give the ice cream she wanted to buy.</p><p>Sure, she was craving them but it wasn't like she was desperate for them so she doesn't know why Jinsoul would go all the way to ditch her bus and follow her to the subway station so she could give her the ice cream she bought.</p><p>At first, Jungeun thought it was kind of creepy to do that but she figured that Jinsoul's intention was pure. Jinsoul wouldn't just ditch her bus to come and give her an ice cream Jungeun wanted without feeling really guilty.</p><p>Jungeun won't say that she is good a judging someone but something about Jinsoul told her that it was fine. That nothing bad would happen. So she let Jinsoul rambled about her reasoning. She can't help but think that Jinsoul rambling was cute while her face turns a brighter shade of red every second and she had just met Jinsoul a few minutes ago.</p><p>Yet she felt oddly comfortable with Jinsoul. As if they had been friends for thousands of years.</p><p>Jungeun can't deny that she felt weird around Jinsoul. But a good kind of weird. It felt like something was tugging her and Jinsoul together the more she looked at the taller girl.</p><p>Jungeun opened her mouth when a throbbing pain shoots through her head and she staggers trying not to fall. Jinsoul immediately reacted and reach out to hold Jungeun by her forearm and shoulder.</p><p>She gives a very concerned look to which Jungeun replied with a short, breathy laugh. Jinsoul can't help but furrowed her eyebrows when Jungeun gives pained smile while holding her head.</p><p>Jungeun on the other hand felt like she was being pushed down into the earth by force. The pulsing and cramps that her body was experiencing weren't making it any better. She had been getting these pains a few days ago after she hung out with Kahei and Sooyoung at the cafeteria. Of course Jiwoo was there too.</p><p>It seems like it took forever until Jungeun feels the throbbing in her head fade but the pain in her muscles was still going strong. It pulses through her entire body, sending vague but impactful waves through her whole body.</p><p>She unconsciously held on to Jinsoul who was more than reluctant on lending a hand or two.</p><p>Once she calmed down, Jungeun sent an apologetic smile at Jinsoul as she grips on her forearm. “ I'm— I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me and these days had been really painful with my body pulling a 360° on me. ” Jungeun grit down on her teeth as Jinsoul reassured, which she didn't quite hear so she just nods.</p><p>While Jungeun was occupied, Jinsoul was able to hear the announcement of the train they were taking was coming in a few minutes. She held onto Jungeun and she frowned when she sees how paled Jungeun had gotten.</p><p>She taps on her forearm gently. “ Our train is about to arrive. ”</p><p>Jungeun snaps to look at her when a burst of wind comes out from the tunnel on their right as the train arrives. Jungeun quickly hops on with Jinsol following behind and staying a little away from Jungeun. She didn't show it but Jungeun was a bit upset when Jinsoul was too far for her liking.</p><p>She looks at the girl a narrowed look to which Jinsoul's gave an unreadable smile. Jungeun grimaced, quickly noticing her behavior. She was awfully close to someone she had just met so of course Jinsoul would get a bit uncomfortable sooner or later.</p><p>So Jungeun turns away with a sigh, scolding herself for acting so impudent to someone she didn't even know. She was also kind of scared as to why she felt really pleased being with Jinsoul.</p><p>The train ride was awfully quiet that it irked her. Even though she likes the quiet atmosphere, the train she rode everyday would never be this quiet.</p><p>It's as if only she was present while others weren't. Which was not true when Jinsoul smiled at her after locking eyes with her. Jungeun doesn't know why she felt like something was out of place.</p><p>Her thoughts were cut off when the announcement of the next station sounded through the train. Jungeun huffed, it was her destination.</p><p>She moves to sit near the door, Jinsoul giving a small smile and an acknowledging nod, probably knowing that Jungeun had to go.</p><p>The train slows down before coming to a full stop. Jungeun looks back at Jinsoul with a frown as the taller girl waved her hand and says, “ Enjoy your ice cream. ”</p><p>The door opens with a hiss and some start to exit the train and so did Jungeun. Not before giving Jinsoul one last smile to which she mirrored.</p><p>Jinsoul watch as Jungeun exits the train and the smile she gave, to which Jinsoul replied before the girl ceased away from her sight holding the ice cream she gave. The door closes in after a few people trudged in while Jinsoul ignored the others around her. Her hands go to the plastic bag beside her, touching the water bottle and her ice cream.</p><p>She sighed, “ The ice cream is gonna melt. It's gonna take a while before I get home. Better eat it now. ”</p><p>So Jinsoul finally tears the pack open, revealing the shimmering blue-ish ice cream that stares at her in coldness.  Her eyebrows furrowed down, not remembering that the ice cream has a blue-ish color.</p><p>But she shrugged it off and bite onto the ice cream. She feels the cold attacks her gum and she endured it and bite a part off. The flavor kicks in and Jinsoul hum in content even though it was a lot colder than she thought it would be.</p><p>It was fine at first until she starts to feel pain in her head. Jinsoul hanged her head low, supporting it with her free hand as she winced. She couldn't perfectly describe the pain but it was like being pulled by the head onto the ground without a single warning.</p><p>Jinsoul feels a sudden chill goes through her body and a shot of pain to possibly her brain.</p><p>Jinsoul feels her body stiffened like she is frozen and feels her throat grows dry and cold. With a little bit of her strength, Jinsoul peeked at the ice cream in her hand. She feels her breath goes cold as she yelped in confusion as to why the ice cream was not melting.</p><p>Maybe it was the air conditioner on the train? But that wouldn't be enough to maintain the ice cream solidarity.</p><p>Distracted by the pulsing pain in her head, Jinsoul hissed as she holds her head while trying to focus on the outside world so she wouldn't miss her stop.</p><p>But it was proven to be hard as the pain gets ridiculous that Jinsoul's vision was starting to blur and her hearing starts to deafen. She didn't notice the train stopping at another station as the door opens and a few people step on.</p><p>One, in particular, noticed the state Jinsoul was in.</p><p>Jinsoul was able to breathe when she feels a certain warmth on her shoulder as she sucked in the air without notice and startled the person beside her.</p><p>Jinsoul turns to look at the source of warmth as she squints her eyes to see a familiar brunette. Jinsoul's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“ Heejin? ”</p><p>The said girl smiled awkwardly and took off her hand to move and sit next to Jinsoul. She frowned when Heejin took off her hand but smiled again as the girl took a seat beside her, feeling Heejin's warmth around her. Heejin sighed and gazed at her with a questioning look.</p><p>“ Are you cold? you're shivering. ” Heejin stated blankly, hands going out to grab Jinsoul by the under of her jaw. Jinsoul starts to heat up as she feels the extreme warmth from Heejin's firm hand.</p><p>Jinsoul chuckled and noted how her headache and aching had disappeared after Heejin provided her with heat.</p><p>“ I guess it's a bit cold. ” Jinsoul says with a small smile as she wraps her jacket around her after Heejin took off her hand.</p><p>Heejin tilts her head, “ Are you sure? cause you look like you're about to freeze to death. your skin is grey, you know? ” Heejin points at her shivering fingers and Jinsoul shrieked slightly at how colorless her fingers were.</p><p>Heejin gives a weird look before shrugging her shoulders and leaning back onto the seat. “ Do you have a headache or something? what's up with the ice cream anyway? ” Jinsoul was finally reminded of the ice cream in her hand.</p><p>She snaps her eyes to it, seeing the ice cream that stared at her as if it was looking into her soul. Jinsoul grimaced and bite off the other half.</p><p>Heejin sits upright and watches with a shocked face as Jinsoul devoured the ice cream without trouble. If it was her, she would have gotten a brain freeze.</p><p>Jinsoul exhaled and threw the stick into the plastic bag and tries to get the image of the ice cream haunting her out of her head.</p><p>Jinsoul also noted how she no longer feels extremely cold like a few minutes ago before Heejin arrived.</p><p>She looks back at the girl who stared back at her with an unreadable face. She beamed, “ Thanks Heej. you're really warm. It's like you're made out of fire. ” Jinsoul chuckled. Heejin nod and pulled her sleeve to hide her hand. She feels sweat run down her entire as the heat starts to pick up.</p><p>Her eyebrows twitch in irritation as she pant, feeling water being sucked dry from her body. She pulled on her collar and grit her teeth.</p><p>“ Oh by the way, how have you been? the last time I saw you I remembered hearing that your body was in pain. does it still hurt? ” Jinsoul flash her a concerned frown to which Heejin chuckled. She clasped her sleeves together and shake her head.</p><p>“ It still hurt a bit but nothing too much that would hinder me from my daily things. And I'm sorry about Hyunjin. ”</p><p>Jinsoul gives a puzzled expression. “ Eh, why? ”</p><p>“ Hyunjin didn't really like you the time you visited so I wanted to apologize for that. she's not usually like that. she's a really sweet, kind, and thoughtful person so please don't think wrong of her because of that. Hyunjin is a bit guard up around people she doesn't know. maybe it's also the fact that your hair is blonde. ”</p><p>Jinsoul frowned and her shoulder slumped. “ What does my hair has to do with this? ”</p><p>Heejin chuckled. “ Blonde is a bit of an aggressive color to Hyunjin so she is cautious around blonde people as she has a bad history with some of them. but Hyunjin meant good, I promised. trust me, I've been her best friend since the start so I practically know her. well, I hope so. ”</p><p>Jinsoul hum while nodding but the frown didn't leave her face. “ But still, why are you telling me this? ”</p><p>Heejin blinked. “ Eh? you're not mad? or offended? ”</p><p>Jinsoul laughed. “ Why would I be? to be honest Heejin, I'm a bit on the oblivious side so I didn't even know that Hyunjin hated me. thank you for telling me though. ”</p><p>Heejin looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, wide eyes, and opened mouth. Jinsoul blew a laugh as Heejin turns to glare at her antics. The younger girl crossed her arms and pout.</p><p>Jinsoul stops laughing and apologized to which Heejin accepted with a huff. “ Don't be mad! It's not like I'm making fun of you—</p><p>Heejin huffed and turn away to which Jinsoul was alarmed and tries to cheer her up.</p><p>“ Hey hey, Heejin cmon. I was kidding but I wasn't lying when I didn't know Hyunjin hated me. cmon, at least I was honest. please? pretty please? cmon pretty girl who forgives is the best. ” Jinsoul pout as she tries to amuse Heejin who keeps looking away.</p><p>Jinsoul starts whining a minute later, desperate to cheer Heejin while she was still rejecting her apology.</p><p>Heejin finally gives up as Jinsoul's whining starts to get louder and she was afraid others in the train would think of something else and she would be embarrassed by that. So she smiled and told that she was joking. Jinsoul cheered with her hands going up as she beams a big smile.</p><p>“ So, where are you going? ”</p><p>Jinsoul hummed.</p><p>“ I meant where are you going since you're on the train? don't you usually take your car? ”</p><p>Jinsoul's car flashed in her mind before quickly shaking it off. She chuckled. “ I went out with a friend and my cousin and I took a ride with them. but since I had another thing to do, I decided to take the train instead after they left. I actually wanted to take the bus but something else came up so I ditched it. ” she explained as Heejin nod.</p><p>“ Well, what came up to the point that you decided to ditch the bus? as far as I know, the bus is cheaper than the train. ”</p><p>Jinsoul flinched as she grins awkwardly. The image of Jungeun's face floats in her mind as Jinsoul starts to sweat when she figured it would be ridiculous to tell Heejin that she accidentally bought two ice cream and chased a person down into the train just to give them the extra ice cream.</p><p>Jinsoul tries hard not to look weird in front of Heejin when all she could think was Jungeun smiling at her with such brightness that Jinsoul could just drop dead and die happily without worries.</p><p>She cracked a smile, “ N-Nothing really important! ”</p><p>Heejin then sends a doubtful look in her eyes as her smile turns upside down. She squints her eyes on the older girl who tries not to look suspicious with sweats on her forehead and the uncomfortable smile on her face.</p><p>Heejin leans in to challenge Jinsoul's nerves before pulling away with a sigh.</p><p>She crosses her arms and puts her left leg on top of her right one. “ Well, I won't pry further but since we're already friends I might just find out sooner or later. ” Heejin says with eyes close while Jinsoul's expression fell.</p><p><em>Friends..huh</em>?</p><p>Jinsoul didn't hesitate to look away after responding with an almost inaudible hum. Heejin opens her eyes when she could barely hear what Jinsoul did.</p><p>Her mouth drops a bit when she sees the dull and hollowed look in Jinsoul's eyes and the way her hair that darkens half of her face made Heejin realizes something.</p><p>
  <em>Does she hates that I want to find out what happened??</em>
</p><p>Heejin's stares bored into the side of Jinsoul's face with eyebrows knitted, eyes wide and mouth just slightly open. While Jinsoul is trying her best not to move when Heejin was staring daggers into the side of her face.</p><p>Jinsoul sighed, feeling the throbbing pain coming along. Suddenly the train ride was longer than she expected.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yerim watch intently when Hitomi poured in the blue-ish chemical to mix it with the tap water that she had separated from the previous ingredients. The two girls watch and cooed when the color turns a pretty red, a color they were expecting from what the demonstration their teacher showed at the start of the class.</p><p>“ It came out well! ” Yerim beamed before Hitomi smiled. “ It did. I didn't think we would get it on the first few drops. I'm sure it took a little bit longer during the demo. ”</p><p>“ That means we are just too good at this, doesn't it? ” Yerim puffed her chest with a proud smile on her face. Hitomi chuckled along, eyes closed. “ If that's what you think Yerim. ”</p><p>Yerim frowned and lean closer. “ Hey I'm not wrong! Hitomi, you and me made a great pair today! not to mention that you are way better at chemistry than I am. I couldn't even understand the process properly even when sir Yoon repeated it. ” Yerim dropped her head low with a shameful frown on.</p><p>“ We all have things that we are good at. even if I'm good at chemistry, I would never come close to Yerim in English or P.E. ” Hitomi says with a nod at the certain memory of Yerim getting a full mark in English or the time where she was nominated to be the vice-president of the basketball club.</p><p>“ And not to mention, you are our class's vice president! handpicked and recommended by our homeroom teacher at the same time! ” Hitomi laughs when Yerim's face turns red and they both giggled afterward.</p><p>The two of them go back to work when the timer on their table goes off. Yerim presses it gently as she moves to the other side of the table to observe the liquid they had boiled.</p><p>The pretty red liquid had turned darker after the boiling process as Yerim picks up the tube, careful not to drop it. She shakes it a little, seeing a purple shimmer that let her raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Yerim blinked and hissed while tilting her head. She didn't remember anything about the red liquid needs to have some kind of purple shimmer in it.</p><p>And other students don't seem to have any problem unlike her. Hitomi gave a curious look at her as she stood beside her. “ Something wrong? ”</p><p>Yerim flinched. But then shakes her head with a genuine smile. “ Nope! I was just thinking it's a pretty color. ” she told and Hitomi nod before looking back on her notebook. Yerim kept staring at the tube and thoughts surround her mind.</p><p>“ What'd you think it smells like? ” she blurted out and drag the tube closer to her face when Hitomi chuckles. “ You don't wanna smell that. ”</p><p>Too late, Yerim didn't listen. She placed the tube under her nose and breathed in the forbidden smell. She thought it would smell simple, or nice, or maybe terrible but what she wouldn't think of getting a feeling of having a needle shoved into your nose at full strength.</p><p>Yerim stumbles back slightly and barely supported herself with her fingers gripping the edge of the table.</p><p>Yerim feels her head spinning. Her vision swirling without control like she was on a roller coaster but far worse. She groaned and sat down on the chair, placing her forehead on her forearm to stay still in the hope her head wouldn't burst.</p><p>She feels extremely light-headed with all the noises around her blaring through her ears as if there was a speaker next to her ears. Yerim leans back on the table and grimaced.</p><p>“ Yerim, are you okay? ” she flinched and moved away when Hitomi touches her. The girl gives her a concerned look while Yerim could barely make out of the spinning silhouettes in front of her.</p><p>She groaned again and put her hand up to where she supposed Hitomi was standing.</p><p>“ Just— Just a bit dizzy. I'll be better in a bit. ” she winced again which just fuels Hitomi's worries.</p><p>“ Yerim you don't look okay whatsoever. do you want me to tell sir Yoon? we could go to nurse Kaeun to get you a check-up. ” she suggested but Yerim refused when she shakes her head. Hitomi furrowed her eyebrows and move to help her but Yerim backed away unintentionally.</p><p>Hitomi watches in concern as Yerim placed her head on the table, grunting as she mutters something that she couldn't figure out. She wore a sad frown before sighing heavily after figuring that Yerim wouldn't take her help so she just moves to the side. But she tries one more time, just in case.</p><p>“ Are you sure? do you want me to—</p><p>“ I'm okay, Hii. I—I'll be fine in a minute. Just leave me be. ”</p><p>Hitomi arched her eyebrows and turned away.</p><p>Yerim sighed, her breath going shakily. She could feel her body heats up and her surrounding became even worse. Previously, everything around her looks like distorted silhouettes and swirled images but now the room she in was darker than usual. It was as if the sun decided to just leave.</p><p>There were blinking lights, some light and some really bright that hurt her eyes and head when she takes a look.</p><p>Her body shudders when she felt a thumping inside her body. The thumping gets louder until it was the only thing that Yerim could hear. It was too loud for her liking and it made her want to throw up what she had eaten that morning.</p><p>It quickly gets uncomfortable as Yerim feels some kind of slow stabbing go through her skin.</p><p>She feels her breath shudders, muscles tight and eyes glassy. Her breath fan against her arms and grimaced at how hot it was. She didn't even notice that she was sweating.</p><p>Yerim goes up in shock when a hand landed on her shoulder. She snapped her neck around and was met with Hyunjin who stared at her with a blank expression.</p><p>Maybe Yerim was not in the right mind at the moment but she sure she was the concern in Hyunjin's eyes even if the older doesn't show it. She winced quietly when a small shock goes through her shoulder, where Hyunjin's hand was. She stared at the girl with bewildered eyes.</p><p>Hyunjin simply raised her left eyebrow. “ Hitomi said that you were sick so I came by. ” she pouts slightly, noting how paled Yerim was. The look in her eyes seems like she was in pain and she could figure out well how terrible Yerim's state was.</p><p>Her shoulder hunched, void of any of her usual energy, tired faded eyes, sweats on her forehead and her heavy breathing.</p><p>“ Class is over so if you don't mind we can go to the field and get some fresh air. you seem to be suffocating in here and I can watch the soccer team practice too. ” Hyunjin implied and Yerim's eyes soften as she contemplated her words. She nods weakly without any words.</p><p>Hyunjin got closer, turns around, and squat down. Yerim wore a weak questioning look while Hyunjin exhaled.</p><p>“ You look like you'll collapse the moment you stand up so save it for today and let me carry you won't you? ” Hyunjin says and Yerim huffed but she knew Hyunjin wasn't wrong. She certainly feels like her body would shut down any moment.</p><p>So she moves a bit and draped her arms around the taller girl's neck. Hyunjin stands up, eliciting a shriek from Yerim as Hyunjin grabs the under of her thigh to keep her in place. Yerim blushes a bit when Hyunjin had proven her strength and walked out.</p><p>She buries her face in Hyunjin's shoulder when other students in the hallway sent a look their way yet she noticed Hyunjin just seems to ignore them and had set her sight on their path to the field. Yerim exhaled and close her eyes.</p><p>It only took a few minutes to get to the bleachers but it felt like it took forever for Yerim with the unnecessary pain in her body and the killing headache trying to live up to its name.</p><p>Hyunjin gently places Yerim down who instantly drops dead on the bleachers without a single word. Hyunjin sent a weird look to her before settling down next to her.</p><p>Hyunjin propped her chin on her palm as she watches the field where the soccer team was practicing. The field and surroundings were mostly quiet other than the sound of the players shouting, the ball being kicked, and Yerim's heavy panting.</p><p>She gazed at the younger girl who seems to be in her own world and she can't help but worry. In all of the time being friends with Yerim, she had never witness Yerim in this state.</p><p>Well maybe except that one time where Yerim broke down when her favorite hamster passed away.</p><p>But even so, it was nowhere near this. It was like Yerim had the life out of her sucked dry. Her body was limp, empty of any movement or energy other than the occasional up and down of her chest. Hyunjin was glad. If Yerim had somehow stopped breathing, she wouldn't know what to do.</p><p>Hyunjin was so focused during when the soccer team was warming up.</p><p>“ We have to practice hard this year. we could've gone to the national if only we didn't slack off last year instead of practicing. ” Minho says with a frown, reminiscing how bad their plays were last year because they skip training and decides to fool around.</p><p>Maybe it was only luck that they were able to make it to the semi-finals only to be crushed by the south high school.</p><p>Jongho laughs while the others groan after remembering what happened last year.</p><p>Minho stretches his legs before peeking at San who was busy with his phone while he noticed Yensang behind him with his tongue peeking out at the corner of his mouth. He had a soccer ball under his feet and Minho didn't like the look he gave while quietly observing San.</p><p>He looks at the girl's team who was beside the boys who were just staring at Yensang. He looked back and sees Yensang take a few steps back before jogging up as his leg goes behind him.</p><p>Minho's jaw dropped when he kicked the ball with a loud thud but his jaw drops even further when San managed to obliviously dodge it as he bent down to tie his shoelaces.</p><p>Those who were watching had their eyes widened when they saw where the ball was heading to.</p><p>“ HYUNJIN DODGE! ” Ryujin shouted.</p><p>The said girl let out a hum and her eyes widened when she sees what was heading for her. She shut her eyes and stiffened her body, trying to embrace the impact later. However, it never came.</p><p>Hyunjin's body shakes before she opens her left eye. Her eyes shot open as she was stunned by the sight upon her. Her mouth slacked open as her eyes shake.</p><p>“ The heck is this... ” </p><p>Hyunjin muttered nonsense as her eyes go everywhere. She couldn't tell what exactly was happening but Hyunjin couldn't help but feel scared. What was happening?</p><p>Her surroundings had turned black. Void of color other than the yellow outlines of the field, bleachers, and the soccer players. Oh, how could she forget the circle thing floating mid-air?</p><p>It felt unreal. Space around her had turned completely black and she could only see the yellow outlines to make sense of her surroundings. The view reminded her of one of those demo phases of a game landscape. She feels cold sweat runs down her spine.</p><p>Hyunjun feels her forehead getting pinched and grunt in irritation. Her hand went up to cover that spot and she blinks at the same time. The next thing she didn't expect was getting hit by a soccer ball right at the spot her hand was covering. Hyunjin screamed and fell back on the benched.</p><p>Her mind goes in and out of consciousness while she hears voices of shoutings and was sounded like Yerim's voice. Hyunjin doesn't even know anymore. Maybe she had gone crazy.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yeojin scowled and tugged her collar. She fanned herself and panted. Yeojin clicked her tongue and barely glared at the sun above her that was responsible for the heat pinching her skin. Beside her was Kahei who laid her head on her folded arms on the stone table, quietly taking a nap.</p><p>Yeojin withered at how Kahei could take a nap in this kind of weather. She slowly hoped to sink into her chair for any kind of coldness. Yeojin gulped, “ Maaann I need a drink. a cold and refreshing one. ”</p><p>“ Why don't you just go a buy one then? ”</p><p>Yeojin scowled hearing Kahei who was now awake. Yeojin swayed her wrist and shake her head. “ Too much work, ” she says with evidence of laziness in her voice. Kahei shakes her head at Yeojin's antics.</p><p>Then she was startled when she heard Yeojin's high-pitched screech and she scrambles on her spot. But it appears she didn't have to worry when it was just Jiwoo and Jungeun. Jiwoo seems to have two can of cold coke and Kahei figured she attacked Yeojin using that.</p><p>Yeojin seems like an angry puppy as she growled at Jiwoo who only smiled and handed her the other coke to which Yeojin accepted with such glee. Kahei gives a bored look towards the girl who quickly forgives Jiwoo.</p><p>“ Yeojin is so easy to please, ” Jungeun commented and Kahei thought she was reading her thoughts. Yeojin huffed, “ I'm not! You all just don't know how to appreciate food. ”</p><p>“ What does that have to do with Jungeun's comment? ” Kahei chuckled. “ She's not wrong. you are easy to please. ”</p><p>Yeojin grumbled and opened her coke can in a snap of her wrist. Kahei watches quietly, noticing how Yeojin opened it with ease when she usually would need to put more effort in but that wasn't the case today.</p><p>“ Did you get stronger Yeojin? ”</p><p>Yeojin gives her a confused look. “ What do you mean? hold up. are you calling me weak?! ”</p><p>Jungeun grunts and facepalms while Jiwoo laughs heartily.  Kahei sighed. “ No. what I meant was that— ” Kahei stops. They all give her a silent look before she shakes her head and looked away. “ Nevermind. I was being paranoid. ”</p><p>Jungeun and Jiwoo glanced at each other after Kahei had dismissed her words and goes back to her nap. Yeojin just drinks her coke without any worries. She was already dying from the heat and worrying about another thing just doesn't sit with her.</p><p>The four of them sit there under the shady tree for another few minutes. Jungeun was looking at the sky when she heard chatters of voices coming around the corner of the gym's building. She gazed at the group of four boys and three girls laughing and being extremely loud.</p><p>She sneered when their talking and laughing got even louder. Jungeun sips on her drink, eyes twitching when they got even louder. She doesn't even know how that's possible.</p><p>Yeojin seems to have passed out, Jiwoo was minding her phone and Kahei seems to be irritated. Her shoulders were slightly raised and her eyes shaped into a sharp glare. A glare that was directed towards the group of freshmen. Jungeun shuddered.</p><p>There seem to be some kind of black aura around Kahei, like that thing she sees in comic and all. Kahei snickered and turns away and tries to ignore them but it was in vain when all she could focus on was those kids. She is utterly annoyed.</p><p>Kahei sighed harshly, “ So loud. ”</p><p>Jungeun nods in agreement and hummed. “ I hope they trip on their feet. ” Kahei cursed in a bitter tone. Jungeun only sips on her drink, not knowing how to react.</p><p>Even so, she also got annoyed by the noise and slammed her can down on the table as Jiwoo shrieked, startled. Yeojin almost fell from her seat, looking around frantically. Once she realized there was nothing, she frowned and instead heard the loud chattering and laughs from the freshmen.</p><p>Her eyes go half-lidded as she wears a disgusted expression. “ God do I hate freshmen. they ain't fresh whatsoever. ” Yeojin grumbled.</p><p>Jiwoo laughed at her supposed joke while Jungeun gives a boring look.</p><p>“ I really do hope they trip on their feet. ” Kahei grunted and stomped her feet on the ground while Jiwoo pats her back to comfort her. Jungeun's mouth then drops when she saw a bump in the ground suddenly emerged and one of the boys trips over it. He screamed before falling on his butt.</p><p>The four of them freeze and stare at the scene displayed before them. Then they simultaneously burst into laughter. Jiwoo cackles while hugging her stomach, Yeojin leans against her chair and laugh all she wanted while Jungeun and Kahei uses the table to support their body while hiding the fact that they were cracking up.</p><p>Well, they weren't really hiding when they could feel their body trembling without control.</p><p>The group of freshmen watches in bafflement as the four laughs without boundary. Yeojin slaps her hand on the table multiple times and Jiwoo was startled when the table starts to shake. She chuckled, <em>damn Yeojin is really strong.</em></p><p>Sure they were laughing but at the same time, Jungeun was thinking about what she just witnessed. No, not the boy falling ( she snort ) but at how a bump from the ground just suddenly emerged.</p><p>Jungeun glanced back at the spot and was stunned to see the bump still existed. It wasn't like your normal bump, those rocky looking and uneven.</p><p>No. This one was more defined. The top was flat-surfaced and there were other small levels beside the rock.</p><p>It's like a sculptured rock. Slightly tipped and slick-looking.</p><p>Jungeun glared, there's no way it just naturally formed. When she glanced at her friends, they don't seem to see what she did. Jungeun pondered on her thoughts, her mind going wild of the possibilities.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she looks back at the rock. “ What if... ” her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at it. But then she shakes her head and exhaled. “ There's no way. I'm just being paranoid. ”</p><p>But then her mind kept going back to that answer made Jungeun grumbled and exhaled heavily under her breath. She might be going insane now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, here i am again! i made a hug mistake in the last chapter so to make it up, this chapter is waay longer than other chapters. so i hope enjoy this, comment and give me your thoughts on how the story is going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞 : 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 [ 9 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junho is stressed and he meets someone who stressed him out even more.</p><p>Sooyoung feels like she's about to disintegrate into non-existent and Kahei is feeling guilty.</p><p>While Hyejoo deemed Yerim as her universe and Yerim looks at Hyejoo like she's the moon that shines in the night. </p><p>Jungeun thinks she's insane now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>𝐀𝐫𝐜 𝐎𝐧𝐞: 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chapter 9 [ The ninth as the 𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐬 awakes ]</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junho does not how to feel with the results he gained from Swan. He was seated in his lab, papers in hand as he goes through them. He hissed and rub his chin while his eyebrows furrowed down as he stares at the information on the paper. </p><p>Swan had sent him a report of things he had his subordinates go through at the other side. </p><p>Using Swan's power, he was able to track the remnants of the raw energies that ended up in some parts of the cities, primarily the cities that were formerly known to be countries.</p><p> After the great war, due to the humongous usage of great power and explosives, the lands and continents were reshaped into something else that would be unrecognizable now if you look at the old map.</p><p>Though the information Swan sent was not what he thought. His subordinates were able to pin down some of the locations that had some good energy pressure in the surroundings. That he could predict but what he couldn't was the information on a girl that Swan sent to him. </p><p>He scrunched his nose at the paper with a picture of a girl who is probably 17 or 18 if Junho had to guess. He grimaced, “ Why the hell would he send me this? ” </p><p>He flipped through the papers again to see if there was any extra information on to why he had sent full-on information about some girl that he would probably never even bat an eye on? Junho stared at the paper with a disgusted face when a thought flashed through his mind.</p><p> When he turns the paper around after sighing, he noticed a note sticking on the back of the last paper. He pulled on it and read what was written on it. </p><p>Swan included some kind of story on the note about when he was disguising himself as a doctor in a hospital (Junho snickered at the image of Swan as a doctor) he met, more like stumbled upon a girl with a very high tryphum energy pressure. </p><p>He also wrote how the girl was passed out and that her body was at a high temperature. He knew the risk of using his power out in open so he was prompted to use it when he checks up on her, which he did. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...so i can confirm that she has a high pressure of raw tryphum energy in her. that is, hence, why i sent you that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junho scowled as he threw the note aside and flips the paper again to take a look at the information on the girl. He rests his chin on his hand as his eyes go through the paper like a scanner, every little word entering his head. He sees the report written by Swan and his subordinates after they had observed her for a few days. </p><p>He hummed in question, “ High temperature? ” </p><p>His eyes widened at the written '48 cel' before chuckling awkwardly. He sighed and decides to leave the paper be as he throws them on his messy desk before he leans on his chair, a tired grunt leaving his throat. </p><p>Junho took out the grey card from his lab coat and pressed it onto the diagonal pad on the wall as it goes out with a 'beep' as the door opens. </p><p>With his hands buried in his pocket, Junho walks through the quiet hallway with a bored look on his face.</p><p> The SKY Lab was less active on weekends, unlike weekdays where there won't be a moment where someone wouldn't shout across the facility, or papers flying, or the alarm blaring when someone made a fire mistake inside any of the labs. </p><p>Junho remembered the eyes that landed on him when he first arrived at the facility with Taecyeon and Taeyeon beside him. There was an unspoken rule where anywhere he goes, Taecyeon or Taeyeon would be close to him. </p><p>It wasn't like he dislikes their company cause he knew that those two wouldn't leave him alone no matter what the situation. He sighed, they all do go way back in the day. </p><p>Junho couldn't exactly explain his feelings for the eyes that observed him. There was a certain hostile look the researchers in the laboratory gave him when he was introduced to them. Yejoung had said it was a norm for newbies to be treated like that as some kind of code to see whether newbies would qualified or not. </p><p>Taeyeon started in a different area than him and the researchers were a lot nicer when Junho had first met them.</p><p>Taecyeon was in the Training and Control facility, which is a whole new section on the other side of the facility. But it didn't stop Taecyeon from frequently visiting him and Taeyeon while also introducing them to his coworkers. Taecyeon's mentors and coworkers were all open-minded and kind even when they look scary. </p><p>( I mean, who wouldn't at least get a bit scared by  super tall and really muscular guys? )</p><p>A lot had passed since those times and Junho wouldn't deny that some obstacles made him angry and annoyed. Tugging on his tie, Junho exhaled as the double sliding door opens and the fresh air of the sea hit him. </p><p>The sound of the door closing barely registered into his ears while Junho closed his eyes, letting the gentle yet sharp wind pass him. </p><p>Junho exhaled then scratched the back of his head, his coat flailing aggressively due to the wind. He grin, it was nice for the Head Chief to open the glass barrier in the morning that always closes off the wind. The air conditioners were nice but nothing beats the real deal. </p><p>Standing there all by himself, Junho starts to remember a similar scene back in his early days. When he was 16, he attended the elite hero school called Lilac Hero School. It was one of the high-ranked hero schools, even these days. A lot of known heroes had graduated from the school so Junho was pretty proud of his said school. </p><p>Though the moment he was in was the same as when he stood at the highest point of the school, the rooftop. </p><p>Of course, he wasn't alone in those moments. Taeyeon would always be sitting over the edge, her hair swaying gently, Taecyeon with his hands open embracing the breeze, Myungsoo who would sit on the floor leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.</p><p> Junho had always wondered if the guy was actually sleeping.</p><p> There was also Solji who'd steal a chair from the class and sit down while enjoying the harsh wind, Jongin who lean against the rail looking ahead, Mijoo who lacked sleep and would yawn every five seconds, and Jinyoung who laid on the floor as if he was knocked out.</p><p> The eight of them would always be there at the end of the weekend and there was no official pattern of who would arrive first or last. </p><p>Though Mijoo and Jinyoung had some kind of friendly rivalry and they would make everything a competition between them. Including who would arrive first on the rooftop between them. </p><p>Jongin would sometimes go along with their competition but it would always end with him winning due to his teleportation power. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ That's so unfair! you have the advantage! ” Mijoo shouts but her voice was barely heard due to the wind blowing against them. Jongin only tilts his head and smiled while Jinyoung was panting with his hands on his knees as he tries to breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ There was no rule saying I can't use my power. ” Jongin shrugged off with a smug smile while Mijoo wears an annoying face and Jinyoung glaring while he could barely breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solji appears with a chair in her hand as she seats down on it. Taecyeon furrowed his eyebrows, “ Why do you always have a chair with you? is that like, your power or something? ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solji shakes her head and hummed. “ Why would I need a power that gives me a chair? ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyeon whir, enjoying the blowing win against her as her hair swayed back and forth. “ A power that gives you daily necessities anytime would be nice. I don't have to move my ass to buy some butter then. and I don't have to meet that punk. ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho and Taecyeon exchanged looks as Taecyeon nods in agreement while Junho sighed, tired of his friend's antics. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho turns to the front where the others were looking ahead quietly, minus Solji humming a tune, the city giving them the view they would hold dear. The wind was gentle but sharp as usual before he closes his eyes. When he opens them, it was dark.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junho shot his eyes open when he feels a strong gust of wind slapped him in the face in an uncomfortable way. He hears the roar of the descending airship right above the pad on top of the SKY Lab. </p><p>He squints to see the door at the side of the ship opens up and a flash of figure jumps down. The loud thud and a breeze of wind made Junho crinkled his eyebrows and irritatingly scrunched his nose as the figure fix his posture. </p><p>Junho's irritation only grew when he sees the ludicrous smile on Baekhyun's face as he steps forward. </p><p>The smoke around him dispersed and Junho noticed that the airship had already landed on the pad. His hands feel heavy in his pocket now. Baekhyun chuckled and held out his arms. Junho just stared at him, annoyed. </p><p>“ That's not like the Junho I know. you never really show your feelings. ” Baekhyun says with a laugh at the end which irked Junho because he doesn't know if Baekhyun was making fun of him or he thought it's funny. Junho grit his fang together and Baekhyun only opted to smile when there was no response. </p><p>“ So. how are you doing? ”</p><p>Junho just stared at him despite the ridiculous question Baekhyun asked him. His eyes twitched when the smile on Baekhyun's face never faltered. It was staring back at him, almost mocking him. </p><p>Junho clenched his fist that was inside his pocket before exhaling softly. He hated how Baekhyun could infuriate him easily. </p><p>“ Never been better. ” </p><p>Baekhyun's laugh rings through before he gives a sympathetic smile. “ Oh cmon now! don't give me an overrated answer. ” </p><p>Junho clicks his tongue and taps his feet. “ Then don't ask. it's not that hard to leave someone alone. ” Junho hoped that was enough to give Baekhyun the hint that Junho didn't want to be anywhere near him. </p><p>He might be a straightforward person but even he doesn't dare to reject someone's presence, even if he hates them. </p><p>But Baekhyun doesn't seem to take the hint. Junho can't guess if Baekhyun is naive or if he is just playing with him for the sake of his entertainment when the said guy laughed and shakes his head. </p><p>His hands dropped to his side while his laughter gradually disappears until he was only looking at Junho with the same infuriating smile he hated. Junho had always remember how much of a menace and disturbance was Baekhyun to his peaceful days. </p><p>The guy just really likes to test his luck and it was only a matter of time when Junho would lose his morality for the guy. </p><p>“ What do you want? ” </p><p>“ Do you remember ‘<em>a star that lights up</em>’? ” </p><p>Junho flinched while his eyes broadened slightly before it narrowed into a harsh glare. He bared his teeth. “ What do you me—</p><p>“ On 23 March 2001, an unfortunate event that took thousands of lives happened. ” Baekhyun cut off and Junho feels his jaw hardens. The knuckles of his clenched fist had turned white as paper and his glare sharpens. </p><p>“ The day where we saw that firework near Astriville High was also the same time an explosion that took hundreds of lives around went off. ” Baekhyun spoke, the sunken tone laced around his voice disturbed Junho who was fuming in anger while questioning as to why, why is he talking about this? </p><p>“ It was surreal. we all just watch how that explosion went off, how it just rang through our ears, and how it shook our bodies. ”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was almost 10 and Junho was having a bad day. He walked with a grumpy and gloomy face on while some students passing by giving him curious and confused looks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He muttered something under his breath as he skips towards his class and gained Taecyeon's and Taeyeon's attention. Taecyeon was looking at whatever Taeyeon was doing on her iPad before Junho came in with a grim-looking face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taecyeon raised his hands halfway while wearing a concerned smile. “ Did something happened? ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho exhaled roughly and jumped into his chair, the legs scraping against the floor with an ugly noise that made Junho grumble. Taeyeon sends him a bored look. “ Is it Baekhyun and his pretty-bastard gang? ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knew she hit a spot when Junho flinched at the mention of his name and she grin when she sensed his mind going around in a rollercoaster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho then scowled, “ Don't use your damn power on me however you want! ” he scolded to which Taeyeon ignored. Taecyeon laughed while Junho glares at Taeyeon who acts like he doesn't exist. Then Taecyeon's features soften as Junho sends him a look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ But I do wanna know why does he always bully you? is there some kind of unspoken past you guys have that no one knows? ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Pfft, as if I would want one. no, I have never seen his annoying face until high school. ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Maybe he likes you and that's his way of approaching. ” Taeyeon deadpanned and turned around to see Taecyeon with a questioning face and Junho with a disgusted expression while looking at her like she's insane. She snickered, annoyed at the two before dismissing them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Who in the world even have time to date anyway? ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Apparently not you. ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What? you're saying you have confessed Seiri or something? the last thing I remembered was that you chickened out and locked yourself in your room cause you didn't have the face to look at her. ” Junho reminded and Taecyeon felt as if he was struck by lightning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He holds his chest and wiped away the non-existent tears on his eyes, “ Ouch. you didn't have to hurt me that way, you know. ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho laughs but then sighed as his eyes open. He feels the veins on his forehead pop out, “ No but seriously, the hell is his problem with me? I really can't go a day without him tracking down my ass. is he some kind of stalker or something? my peaceful days are now filled with him and his half-sufferable face. ” Junho held up his clenched fist as he exhaling. Taecyeon gave a sympathetic look while Taeyeon only waved it off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Taecyeon's face lit up when he was reminded of something recent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He claps once with a smile, “ Right! are you guys done with the Control? ” his question then dragged out an exasperated sigh and hoarse grown from both Junho and Taeyeon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde girl slid her IPad under her table and leaned against her chair with the most utterly annoyed face she could do. Junho rests his forehead on his palm with eyebrows furrowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taecyeon let out a confused sound as to why the two looked like they had their lives drained out of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I tried to do it multiple times but it just put too much pressure on my head. ” Taeyeon croaked out, holding her head while she shudders remembering what she had to go through to get a good amount of control over her power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Junho nods in approval. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I could read minds but sometimes it would go too far to the point I could read a person's memories or future thoughts even when there's a wall and that is just a intrusion of privacy. and i would not like to hear anyone's future thoughts. ” Taeyeon flailed her arms around as she grimaced and refused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Same thing for me. my mind gets strained way too often and that is unhealthy. my head would blow up from too much information. ” Junho knitted his eyebrows while Taecyeon looks between the two of them in complication. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ And your power acquired physical control, unlike our power that needs a lot of mental control. that's why your power is a bit easier to control. ” Junho points his finger at Taecyeon who was previously confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once he attained what Junho told, he let out a small sound of 'aahh' when he realized what Junho said was true. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Mind Reading and Enhanced Intelligence are classified as Mentality-based powers which affect the user's mind and it requires a lot of mental and mind control to reach the full potential of their powers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlike his power, Physical Negation is classified as Superpowers Interaction, which refers to the ability to manipulate or interact with superpowers themselves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meaning that he doesn't have to strengthen his mental capabilities and could just focus on his physical capabilities to reach the full potential of his said power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What about you? have you controlled your power? ” Taecyeon snapped away from his thought when Junho asked. He hum, eyes going elsewhere to think. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Kind of. I got a hang of my power better now and not just blasting them away. but it's hard to get a precise touch on my dad cause he moves way too fast! ” Taecyeon crossed his arms with a disgruntled look on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he smiled, “ But I could still do this. ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taecyeon then called over Wooyoung as the shorter guy walks over with a curious face on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taecyeon placed a hand on his shoulder and Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. Taecyeon point at himself then smiled, “ Use your power on me! ” he exclaimed. Wooyoung nod slowly before his eyes flashed a quick purple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But it vanished as fast as it appeared, the color was barely noticed by anyone. Wooyoung's face contorted from confusion to frustration until he remembered Taecyeon's hand on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Is this your way of showing off your power? ” he asked with a boring look before Taecyeon laughs loudly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ok Taecyeon </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Physical Negation</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The user can negate the physical abilities of others, such as their strength, speed, durability, etc making them weak, slow and vulnerable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jang Wooyoung </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Chrono Vision</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>user can see any point in time, from only a few seconds or minutes into the future and/or past, up to events all throughout time, whether that be along their own timelines or along with the timelines of others.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taecyeon turns back to Junho and Taeyeon as he holds a thumbs up. Junho only shakes his head while Taeyeon stared at him with half-lidded eyes. Junho then tunes out the rest of enthusiastic Taecyeon's voice and Taeyeon's annoying yelling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looks out of the window, the sun up and shining. Ahead in the distance, he sees something yellow rising leaving a trail of grey behind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho leans on his seat and squints his eyes to get a better look and trying to figure out what was that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he sees a quick flash of white against his eyes before there's a sudden eruption that knocked everyone off their feet. Junho grip on his table as his eyes widened at the huge mushroom cloud looming in the near distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A wave of wind hits them and it pushed Junho out of his stance. There was confusion in everyone's head as they murmur amongst themselves as to what had occurred. Everyone was looking out of the broken windows, puzzled by the mushroom cloud polluting their sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was loud talking and yelling outside of the classroom and Junho even noticed the citizens passing by has stopped to look at the large mushroom cloud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho had a hard time assessing the unknown situation they were in. What was happening? Why was there an explosion early? What occurred it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thousands of questions swam through Junho's head and it put a strain on his head when he tries to desperately find an answer to what was going on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet all he sees was a blank wall, staring and mocking him for not knowing how exactly his power works. Junho never really likes his power because of the headaches and strain he gets from them. But he wishes he could use them to the full potential as of now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted, no, needed to find out what was going on. So he stood up from his spot and sprint out of the classroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked around frantically and sees all other students looking out of the windows, either amazed by the mushroom's clouds or head questioning every thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran through the hallways filled with students and rushed to the staff room to see the teachers scrambling out of their spot to fetch their phones of what Junho could barely make out was words of concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yells were being thrown across the room, the classrooms, and hallways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho could barely imagine the situation outside of the school for those who had seen the explosion goes off in a closer range.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The whole school was already a big mess, Junho can't even think how the inner city would be like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran across the hall, the television flashing something. Junho steps back to stared anxiously at the news displaying a video. Junho watched as his eyes shake at the horror in front of him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ An explosion that shook the city had gone off in the center of the Cytus city today at 10:59. the explosion was so strong it demolished Astriville High and its surrounding. a video was taken by a citizen who was visiting the SKY high tower approximately 120 kilometers away, barely in the safe range from the explosion, was able to become the eyes for this unfortunate event. ” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The video showed a man recording a video inside the tower, with glass barely hiding the happening of the explosion. There were murmurs left and right in the video with the sound wave of the explosion interrupting the audio at a screeching level.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The video zoomed in on the mushroom cloud, or more like the man zoomed in on the ground where the only things left were fires, debris, and parts of buildings that hardly even survived. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho could see the ground had turned black accompanied by red-lit fire. There were barely remnants of Astriville high, the color purple that they wore proudly now void of existence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The news then cut back to the reporter. Junho jolt and backed away in instinct, startled. He watches as the reporter stutters on his words before stopping to close his eyes and doing a breathing exercise. He recollects himself and started speaking in a monotone voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ This video was posted online seconds after it was uploaded, giving a look to all the people in the nation as to what they had been theorizing as, a starting attack from the villains. reports had said that many people including those from the SKY tower witnessing villains in their infamous cruelty, racking up the remaining of what had survived of the town. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now heroes are rushing there in the best form to take on these villains that were the cause of this explosion. from the SKY rescue team deployed by the SKY Lab had said with a heavy heart balancing on a thin thread that ‘no survivors were left alive.’ now they are trying to their utmost best to rescue the bodi—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Junho could not hear the rest of the news as a loud boom cut in before he was hit with something hard, sending him flying to the floor. His body limps on the ground, eyes half-lidded with something icky trailing down to stain his vision red. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His consciousness swims in and out as the sound of guns, screamings, and laughter rang ever so slightly to his ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sights of red substance against the shattered walls and the chunks of rock on the ground made his stomach churns fearfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Junho tries to move, he let out a silent scream at the pain coursing through his body. Junho's body stiffened when a fight between a hero and a villain breaks out in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hero in a red suit and a goggle covering his eyes trades blows, him doing more damage towards the villain who staggers on his footing, blood flying out of his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hero jumped to close the distance and land a kick at the villain's waist as he gurgled out blood from the pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho prays for the hero to win as the hero yelled something and punched the villain, his face squishing in between's the hero's fist as the ground breaks into piece from the impact and the villain falls down on the cracked surface as a gust of air explode from the punch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hero in red panted, his fist painted in a little bit of red while smokes hissed off his fist. It just shows how ridiculous strong his punch previously and Junho knows he wasn't holding back. The hero seems to notice him before walking up to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He crouched down to mouth something when Junho's eyes widened when two villains jump out from outside, eyes filled with bloodlust. The hero notices a millisecond late to turn around and took a painful blow to his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junho gasped as the hero falls to his knee, blood spilling out like a river from his mouth while his hand grabs the pained spot on his chest. Junho sees things get blurred when he heard the hero asking why they were doing these cruel things.</em>
</p><p><em> The laughter of the villains sounded through disgusted Junho down to his last bone. He heard they said a few words but he had a terrible time keeping himself awake when fatigue was kicking in as a defense mechanism</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junho was shaken out of his thoughts when Baekhyun snapped his finger, a gust of blue wind hitting him in the fast with a loud smack. Junho gave him a disgusted look and he was sure he didn't listen to whatever Baekhyun had said. Well, he doesn't really feel bad about it. </p><p>However, he was still angry about the fact that Baekhyun would bring out the event that haunted him alive till this day.</p><p> It was a stiff and awkward subject to talk about if anyone ever asked and there are even some who would give some kind of look when anyone asked about it, even if they are only curious. </p><p>It was some kind of taboo to speak about the event out in public. Even though it had toned down after a few years, it was an event that could not be talked about comfortably. </p><p>Even a single mention could make someone goes into a small panic attack at the reminder of the event.</p><p>It was that bad.</p><p>Because it was. Junho even heard that during the event, there were people who got capture and had to live the trauma of watching someone being torture alive and killed. </p><p>Junho wasn't one of those people (and he doesn't want to be) but all the horrifying screams and crying had already put his mind in a terrible state.</p><p>Junho groan loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Baekhyun still has his shit-eating-grin on and Junho can't but get even more irritated by him. </p><p>“ Can you just, ” Junho sighed heavily. “ Say whatever you want. or, you know? kindly walk away? cause if all you wanted was to talk about that, just don't. ” he says in a frustrated tone. </p><p>Baekhyun's face had contorted into a blank and unreadable look but Junho doesn't want to know what he's thinking. </p><p>“ Something happened to the cube? ”</p><p>Junho sighed exaggeratedly. He flailed his hands around, “ What are you—</p><p>Then he stops to widen his eyes. He stared at Baekhyun who wore a knowing grin at his reaction. Junho then furrowed his eyebrows, questioning as to how did Baekhyun know? It was a total secret and only those of that work to maintain the energy in the cube knows. </p><p>So Baekhyun, a person of the SKY rescue team, someone who had never stepped over the line between the lab and lounge, how could he possibly know?</p><p>Was it leaked? Was the information about the energy and cube was leaked to the outside? But by who? </p><p>Sure, the cube holds onto the raw energies that is classified as black-level danger and could possibly become a national problem if it was revealed to the public that the energies had been released. </p><p>But the cube at the SKY Lab is the smallest cube of all the SKY branches. And the quantity of raw energies could not even be compared to the cubes in the main SKY headquarters. </p><p>Though Junho did understand that any clever person would go for the smaller branch that holds a similar kind of energy with less security and protection than the mains have. To leak it to the public is one thing, but leaking it to the rescue team?</p><p>For anyone's dismay or those who had been living under a rock, the research team and the rescue team do not get along. The strained relationship between them had toned down but there is still passive hostility towards one another for some. </p><p>This was caused by the argument between the Chief of the research management, Kyungho, and the rescue team Lieutenant Sewon. The fight broke out because they had different ideals of how the manage the new branch of SKY Lab they had been assigned to. </p><p>Since the rescue team has their own team of researchers, they wanted a fair share of the laboratory and research but since it was not their work, the original research team had refused, and due to Sewon's being a meathead (Taeyeon likes to call her that) and Kyungho's undying pride (cause he came from a prestigious family) they both didn't want to back down. </p><p>So, a fight broke out and in the end, the two had to serve in the military with their powers being restrained as a punishment. </p><p>Taecyeon did mention how much Gohyuk (the Training and Control facility's General) complaint about the two for the damage they had done. </p><p>Even with the punishment and several warnings from the Heroes Association, the hatred and animosity between the two sides had not settled. </p><p>If someone was to misunderstood that Junho's resentment for Baekhyun, they might think it's because Baekhyun is a part of the rescue team while Junho is from the research team. </p><p>But no, Junho doesn't despise Baekhyun for that. It's just the way Baekhyun stuck his nose into Junho's problem that he dislikes him. </p><p>Junho hates it so much if someone just sticks their nose in someone's else business. Especially one where he is just so stubborn, ignorant, and can't seem to leave Junho alone in peace.</p><p>“ How'd you know? ” </p><p>“ I have my ways. ”</p><p>“ You mean the rescue team has their way. ” </p><p>Baekhyun flinched and his face suddenly stiffened. He hid his hand in his pocket and glared at Junho, his demeanor different from before. It was his turn to be slightly confused.</p><p>“ What are you saying? ”</p><p>“ What am I saying is that you and your rescues should stick to your rescue mission and let us handle whatever happens in the laboratory. if this is your way to getting a hand on our research, you should stop. ” Junho glared as sharp as Baekhyun did, he could no back down. </p><p>Junho snickered in the back of his head when he sees the corner of Baekhyun's mouth twitch.</p><p>“ You think I don't know what you and the rescue team are doing? are you that desperate to get some information off our hand that you go as far as to break the rules of the Lab and trespass into areas of the lab that you shouldn't? ” Junho told in a mocking tone and a sly smile that disturbed Baekhyun.</p><p> His smile was almost sadistic with half of his fast darkened by his front hair. Baekhyun unconsciously gulped.</p><p>“ You don't understand. there is something the villains are planning. we need every information we can and the research could help! ” </p><p>“ And what exactly can our studies and research could help with? ” </p><p>Baekhyun stops to clench his fist, the knuckled turning white under his black glove. Junho arched an eyebrow, “ Exactly. our research has nothing to do with your stuff. ” </p><p>Then Junho jumped a little when Baekhyun took a hard step forward, his jaw locked and face stiff. Junho could see how Baekhyun was trying to eat his soul alive with how hard he was staring, eyes wide. </p><p>“ The research can and will help. didn't you guys studied, examined, theorized the movement of the villains and their mindset? how far they would go to cause trouble, or whether they relied on a figure behind or not, or where and how they receive the information behind the doors, how they plan their attack, where they would most likely target, or what their story is. ” </p><p>Junho took a step back to open a space between him and Baekhyun as he tries to dismiss the hostile look in Baekhyun's eyes. He was that hungry and determine to get at least one piece of information out of Junho. </p><p>“ Just tell me anything from the research you know about the villains. the sooner we have a plan, the faster we can restrain them. and we could weaken their factions! they would have a hard—</p><p>“ You're missing the point. ” Junho grumbled out between his teeth. Baekhyun stops with a startled sound as Junho crosses his arms. </p><p>“ I do not study the movement or mindset or anything closely associated with the villains. so, you're missing the point. ” </p><p>Then Junho could see how flames go up. The blood boiling in Baekhyun was unexplainable. His eyes were filled with nothing but hostility and Junho could feel the hair on his neck standing. The vein that popped out on his forehead and neck tells a lot. </p><p>It tells that Baekhyun does not like this situation.</p><p> His teeth were bared and they gritted against each other. The wind around him had gone wilder than he preferred, the wind swishing around them sharply that it could Junho's coat into pieces. </p><p>He would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared. But the fear was quickly being taken over by annoyance. Junho was annoyed at the fact that Baekhyun seemed like he wanted to punch the shit out of him. And that's what annoyed Junho. That Baekhyun wanted to turn to violence the moment things don't go his way.</p><p>So he was surprised when Baekhyun chose to take a deep breath and Junho no longer sees the hostility in his eyes. The wind around them had also dispersed. </p><p>“ During one of our tasks, we found that the villains were buying lots of gyle crystal. like tons of crates. ” </p><p>Junho hummed.</p><p>“ Since gyle crystals are probably the most affordable crystal with a good amount of energy, we think that they are planning something. so we infiltrate more of their bases and found a lot more crates of gyle crystal. we were sure that they were planning something big. and they also had been awfully quiet and less active. we are afraid they might do something similar to that event. ” Baekhyun reasoned with a neutral expression but Junho could see the worried look in his eyes. </p><p>He knows why Baekhyun would be concerned. If it's true that the villains are planning something similar to that event, this is a thing to be worried about and cautious of. Repeating the event back then is never an option. </p><p>But what could they be doing with gyle crystal? It's a pretty good quality gem with a good amount of energy but it would be impossible to use them if the villains are planning on powering on some kind of destruction robot or device. </p><p>Gyle crystals are used as a source of battery for daily stuff and there is barely any sort of havoc weapons powered by gyle crystals. There are a few small guns powered by those crystals but like what it said, they are small guns. </p><p>Baekhyun could see the doubt on Junho's face as the guy scrunched his nose. “ Even if it's not something as big as that event, anything they are currently planning is going to be dangerous. ” his voice was a bit louder and a lot more confident.</p><p> Junho knows Baekhyun was trying to convince him into something but it's not like Junho could disagree with him. Buying tons of crates of gyle crystals is not normal. Something is up.</p><p>“ So? why are you telling me this? ”</p><p>“ It's not like it's a confidential secret. our lieutenant also recommends us to spread this to other allies in the hope they would pay attention to what's happening and take a more cautious move while dealing with the villains to avoid bigger casualties. ” </p><p>“ There's a lot that I want to know about the research in the lab and I know lots of that information can be of help to us. ” Baekhyun stops when Junho's eyes hardened and squinted down on him. He steeled himself and took a quick breath. </p><p>“ But what I want to know is that, is gyle crystal in any way or form, dangerous? ” Junho thinks on his question, going through his head. He shakes his head right after but the concerned look still hasn't fallen off Baekhyun. </p><p>“ Is there any way to make gyle crystal harbor a lot more energy than it usually can? ” </p><p>“ No. If too much energy is put in, the crystal would simply break into pieces. ” </p><p>“ What if they melt the crystal and then create a whole new crystal? ” </p><p>“ The melted crystals would be nothing but a liquid that has lost its value. Melting it also burns the energy inside. Gyle crystal might be tough but that's because the energy creates a hardened layer outside. ” </p><p>  “ And no. there is no other way to change the value of a gyle crystal unless you want them to break apart. ” Junho shrugs off his shoulder and Baekhyun's shoulder slumped in relief. He heaved a sigh, comforted by the fact that at least gyle crystal wouldn't be too much danger. </p><p>Then Baekhyun flashed a smile. “ Okay then. ” was the only thing he said before walking past Junho as he hears the door open with a loud hiss and then closes with a small thud. Junho grunts out loud as his hold his head together. </p><p>He is definitely annoyed more than ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo hum, following the rhythm of the song currently blasted into her ears from her headphones. The light in her room was dim, only enough to let her see in the dark as she bops her head onto the beat of the song.</p><p> She was currently online streaming on a game, finger clicking on the controller as she hissed when her character took some damage in-game. </p><p>Hyejoo could hear the soft laugh of her in-game friend, or who she would like to call her game-buddy. Hyejoo pouts as she watches her friend's in-game character jumps on one of the buildings Hyejoo had fallen off as the character does a little dance.</p><p>She hisses, “ Jerk. ” </p><p>Then her game-buddy starts to cackle as Hyejoo rolled her eyes hearing the loud sound through her headphone. </p><p>“ Are you mad at me Olive? ” </p><p>Hyejoo could see the chat go faster than before with the fans going feral after hearing her game-buddy talks. Yes, her game-buddy rarely talks and the last she remembered was when she cursed softly. Hyejoo can't help but always think that her game-buddy was cute.  </p><p>“ Oh. so you can actually speak. ”</p><p>She laughs softly, again. </p><p>“ I do. I'm just soft-spoken so most of the time no one would actually hear what I say. But still, I can sing. ” </p><p>Hyejoo doesn't actually know how her game-buddy looks like realistically but she could imagine the girl flipping her hair back while saying that sentence with a cocky tone. </p><p>“ Not you saying that when the whole world heard you cursing the shit out of that orange guy last month. ” She snickered when the girl let out a small but offended 'hey!'</p><p>“ In my defense, he was being a jerk! he got what he deserved! he stole my five stars artifacts! five. star. Hyejoo! ” </p><p>Hyejoo laughs as she sees the chat all laughs along with tons of memes sticker being sent. “ Someone says that this their first time hearing you talk but you sure talks a lot. ”</p><p>She hears the shocked gasped from the other side and a loud thud that startled her. “ You only heard me talk for 30 seconds! ” </p><p>“ When we could actually hear you. ” Hyejoo teased but then screamed when she sees her game-buddy character sprinting straight to her with a weapon out. </p><p>“ Jerks! ” was all she could hear over her laughs.</p><p>“ I'm watching your stream Olive. I know where you live. ” </p><p>Hyejoo's face then fell and she heard her game-buddy cracking behind her mic. “ Wait, you do? ” </p><p>“ Nahh. all I could know is that you might be living on the other of the world. ” </p><p>“ Oh really? then ima just pretend you're from Britain. ” </p><p>There's a shuffling sound from what she heard then her voice of game-buddy comes back in. “ Maybe yes, maybe no. ” </p><p>The both of them laugh along. Hyejoo glances at the time and frowned. She felt like she was forgetting something important but can not remember what it is. </p><p>“ Don't you have a party tonight? the one you kept talking about a few days ago. ” Hyejoo's face goes into a shock one, eyes wide and mouth opened as she shrieks. Then she stops to cover her mouth and looks around her room in embarrassment.</p><p>“ Well that was <em>nice</em>. ” the other girl says in a sarcastic tone. </p><p>Hyejoo jumps in her seat. “ Oh shit, I forgot! AND ITS YERIM'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! ” she shouts on the mic and barely misses the way her game-buddy winced. She sure she had broken some of the viewer's ears.</p><p>Then there was a confused hum by the other girl. “ Oh you mean the Yerim you had been talking about all week long? yeah that's some romantic shit that my ears fell off. <em>Ha ha ha ha.</em> ” Hyejoo could hear the slight fear in her game-buddy voice when she laughs robotically. </p><p>The chats all laughs along, remembering when Hyejoo or they call her Olivia Hye would talk nonstop whenever the girl name Yerim would come out. </p><p>“ Lmao someone says to invite them when you got that marriage. Honestly, same bro. ” </p><p>Hyejoo's face turns red as she sniffed, a shy smile on her face. </p><p>“ Damn you must really like her that you even pictured a wedding with her. how sneaky Olive~ ” </p><p>Now Hyejoo had her mouth opened and closed trying to find the right words to deny her game-buddy claim. When a few seconds passed by, the other girl snickered.</p><p>“ She didn't even deny. ” </p><p>Hyejoo feels her face goes red as the chat goes wild with the viewers teasing her. She sees a lot of teasing comments and her game-buddy username popping up above a chat that she managed to catch in between the forwarding chats.</p><p>‘<em>i hope there are free cakes at your wedding</em>’</p><p>Hyejoo cackled at the comment throwing her head back and covering her mouth with her hand. She pulled the mic closer while still laughing. </p><p>“ Okay guys, ha, I need to go now. for, you know, the party. ” Hyejoo told and waved to the camera. The chat bid her goodbyes while her game-buddy shooed her.</p><p>“ Go get your girl! i'll be expecting an invitation next two weeks. ” was what she heard before she ended the stream and logged off discord. Hyejoo sighed, cheeks puffed before laughing again. </p><p>Her eyes watered from laughing too much, so amused by her game-buddy. When she stops laughing, a thought comes to her.</p><p>“ I wonder how she looks like. ”</p><p>Hyejoo then shrieked when her phone goes off with a ding. She sighed exasperatedly, feeling like half of her life span was cut off. Her room was really quiet when the stream ended and the dim light didn't help. So she got startled by the sound of her phone notification. </p><p>She picks it up and sees a message from Yeojin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">gremlin</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>YO YOU BETTER NOT FORGET YOUR GIRL'S BIRTHDAY OR ELSE IMA SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo groan which came out like a growl. She just sighed, fully knowing Yeojin's way of joking. Yet she can't help but get a bit possessive at the thought of Yerim getting taken by someone else. She would not allow that. Call her protective or possessive she does not care.</p><p>Hyejoo decides to throw on a white jacket and a white cap to contrast her hair. Sooyoung always joked how her color was always bland-looking but it's not like she gives a shit about what the older tease her about. </p><p>But she still remembers that time she tried piercing and Yerim got upset cause she thought it hurt. Hyejoo never went near piercing again. </p><p>Hyejoo got out of her apartment (not forgetting to unlock her door of course. she doesn't want her gaming set up getting stolen) before she makes it out of the apartment complex and makes her way over to Sooyoung's house. </p><p>And yes, out of all them, Sooyoung is the only one that isn't constantly broke. She was also from a pretty rich family and Hyejoo had met her parents before. Sooyoung's parents really love her as she's their only child and whenever they would call her '<em>Soobungie</em>' in front of others, she would scream. </p><p>Till now, Yeojin and Hyejoo use it as blackmailing material. Even Hyunjin does it if she wants extra money to buy bread.</p><p>Hyejoo only noticed that she had arrived when she sees Heejin standing outside the gate with her phone. The older girl sees her from the corner of her eye and turns to wave at her. Hyejoo walks up to her.</p><p>“ Took you long enough. Yeojin and Haseul were worried you decided to ditch. ” Heejin joked mentioning the two gremlin sisters. Hyejoo scoffed, she would never ditch Yerim. </p><p>Okay, maybe she'll act like she never forgot about Yerim's party. </p><p>“ Let's go inside now. I've been standing here for an hour now while waiting for you. ” </p><p>Hyejoo shot an eyebrow up. “ Why would you wait an hour here? ” </p><p>Heejin chuckled awkwardly while rubbing her nape. “ Yerim wanted everyone to wait outside and the others just entered a minute before you came. I heard it's because Yerim had trouble picking out an outfit. Something like she wanted to impress someone. ” </p><p>Hyejoo frowned, burying her hand in her pocket. Who would Yerim like to impress? She had never said anything about others so Hyejoo was skeptical as to why does Yerim want to impress someone. </p><p>Heejin looked at her with half-lidded eyes and a knowing smile as Hyejoo has an internal crisis. </p><p>She turns away and smiled. “ Ah, young love. ”</p><p>She walks into the house with Hyejoo following closely behind. The house wasn't entirely packed but there were students from her school that Hyejoo recognized. They were chatting and talking about whatever they want.</p><p> She followed Heejin and finally spot Yeojin with an angry face hovering above Hyunjin who wore an amused face. Hyunjin was holding a remote in her hand that was high in the air and Hyejoo guessed Yeojin was trying to get that. </p><p>Haseul was beside them while tugging on Yeojin's shirt, afraid that the girl would fall. She greets them at the same time Yeojin trips and falls face flat on the red carpet. </p><p>Hyunjin cackled canines showing, the detail that made Heejin blush. Hyejoo grimaced and take a seat next to Haseul who moves to help Yeojin up. </p><p>“ Did you bring your gift for Yerim? ” Haseul turns to ask as she picks up Yeojin like a bag. The younger girl grumbled and flailed around until Haseul was prompted to drop her on the floor. Yeojin grunts and stands up, brushing the dust off her clothes. </p><p>“ Of course I do! and I'm gonna be the first one to give it to her. ” she says with a sly smile and hands on her hips. Hyejoo growled and Heejin let out a startled sound. </p><p>“ I'm gonna be the first one, not you gremlin. ” </p><p>Yeojin gasped. “ I'm not a gremlin and it's gonna be me! ” </p><p>The two start to bicker and the others start to cheer for them to fight when Hyunjin yelled saying Yerim was coming down. </p><p>They all stop and turns towards the stair as Yerim skips down. She smiled and the mood had gotten brighter as they all greet her. </p><p>Yerim then lit up when she spotted her group of friends, especially a shy Hyejoo who was behind Heejin. She hopped to them and beamed a bright smile that Haseul quote, “ Brighter than my future. ”</p><p>Hyejoo takes in the clothing Yerim had on. The girl was wearing a white crop top covered with a purple jacket and black dancing track with white Nike Air shoes. </p><p>Hyejoo can't help but blush at Yerim's toned abs and she knows how Yerim dance frequently so she wasn't surprised. But she still couldn't help but get flustered. </p><p>Then Yerim was standing in front of him with her signature sunshine smile. </p><p>“ Hi. ” </p><p>“ Hey. ” </p><p>They kept staring at each other, the blush evident on their face. Yeojin grimaces in disgust while Hyunjin looks at them with a bored look on. </p><p>“ I'm happy you came. honestly, I was scared you would forget cause I remembered you were streaming. ” Yerim giggled, hands go to hold onto Hyejoo's.</p><p>Hyejoo feels the sweat on her neck drop as her eyebrow twitches at Yerim's sentence. “ Ha ha ha, how could I forget your birthday? I have never missed any of your birthdays. ” Hyejoo shrugged, squeezing Yerim's soft hand. </p><p>The other girl beamed at the reminder as she jumps on the spot.</p><p> Then she wrapped herself around Hyejoo in a hug. Hyejoo complied back, feeling Yerim buried her face in her neck.</p><p>They pulled away shortly after, much to Hyejoo's demise. Hyunjin steps in to hand the gift Hyejoo told her to keep. Yerim's eyes lit up at the sight but then Yeojin had to jump in making Hyejoo groan. She hands the gift towards Yerim at the same time Hyejoo did. </p><p>They gave each other a pointed look before arguing, again. Yerim watches in amusement as the two girls bicker while Heejin just shakes her head.</p><p>Then a hand goes over Hyejoo's and Yeojin's heads, confusing them. Sooyoung suddenly appears as she pushes through the two girls with Kahei behind, who gave Yerim a soft smile. </p><p>“ Sorry for being late! here's your gift. from me and Kahei. ” Sooyoung smiled as she hands it to Yerim who accepted it in glee. Yerim squealed and the atmosphere brightens up as the others steadily give their present to Yerim, one by one. </p><p>“ Happy birthday Yerim! ugh, I can't believe you're already 17. ” Haseul says after she gave Yerim the present she bought before she pretends to wipe the non-existent tears on her eyes.</p><p>“ Jeez Haseul unnie calm down. it's not like she's going to war or something. here, happy 17th birthday. ” Hyunjin rolled her eyes at Haseul before smiling softly at Yerim. </p><p>The girl accepts the gift with both hands before she hugs the older girl. Sooyoung's eyebrow perked up before she laughs.</p><p>“ Seriously Hyun? bread? ” she chuckled as she points at the box of expensive bread. Hyunjin frowned, “ Bread is nice. ” </p><p>Yerim nods her head in agreement. “ They are nice! ”</p><p>Sooyoung shakes her head with a small smile. “ If the birthday girl says so. ” </p><p>Heejin gives her the present she chose before two months before Yerim's actual birthday.</p><p> “ She knows she was going to have a hard time picking a present so she did it two months before your birthday. ” Hyunjin exposed with a bored face while Heejin screams. The others around them laughed along. </p><p>Kahei smiled at the sight before noticing Sooyoung beside her who kept fidgeting a little. She intertwined their hands and leans in concerned. “ What's wrong? ” she asked before Sooyoung gives a side-eye, like a pointing look behind her. Kahei looks behind her before bursting into laughter.</p><p>Sooyong pout, still feeling the harsh glares from both Yeojin and Hyejoo burning holes into her head. The two girls were annoyed by the fact that Sooyoung stole their chance and became the first one to give Yerim a present. Hyejoo and Yeojin give each other a knowing look. </p><p>Hyejoo charged at Sooyoung and jumped on her as the older girl screeched. Sooyoung was barely able to balance herself with Hyejoo on her back squirming. Yeojin on the other hand sprinted into the kitchen and came out with a cup containing something. </p><p>It was basically a mess with Sooyoung trying to pry Hyejoo off her while Yeojin is trying to force Sooyoung to drink whatever she brought and the others around them are just cheering for this to go on. </p><p>Yerim watch with her mouth open as Hyejoo wraps her arms around Sooyoung's torso before Yeojin handed the cup to Kahei. She was confused at first but when she saw the mischievous look Hyejoo and Yeojin had on, she figured out. </p><p>Sooyoung sends a pleading and terrified look, her pupils shaking even in the night. </p><p>Kahei only smiles and lean in to peck Sooyoung's lips but it shook the girl even more. She brings the cup closer to Sooyoung who shakes her head and tried to squirm away from Hyejoo's arms. </p><p>“ Soo, just drink it. i'll take care of you tonight. ” Kahei says with a smile that sends a shiver down Sooyoung's neck. She gulped and obliged as Kahei helps her drink it. </p><p>But then Sooyoung's eyes widened when the inside of the cup was visible to her. </p><p>“ Why does it look like blood?! ” </p><p>“ It's wine, shut up! ” </p><p>Sooyoung couldn't complain anymore when Yeojin practically pushes the cup into her to drink. Sooyoung drank it down in an instant.</p><p> She feels her throat getting burnt by the wine streaming down. Sooyoung gagged slightly, sensing some kind of invisible lump in her throat. </p><p>She stumbled towards Kahei after Hyejoo released her. Kahei, with her arms opened, accepted the girl into her embrace while Sooyoung was trying to make sense of what's around her. </p><p>Kahei rubs her back softly when Sooyoung's body starts to shake out of nowhere. She hears Sooyoung gurgled out a few words but it was disorganized that she couldn't make sense of. </p><p>Sooyoung feels her head and body become lighter, the world around her dancing with her. She sees things around her start to spin and shake that it would creep her out if she wasn't particularly drunk on wine. Sooyoung could feel the burning in her throat that made its way to her stomach. </p><p>It swirls like a tornado inside her, eliciting a loud groan from Sooyoung. </p><p>Kahei perked up at the noise and noticed Sooyoung clutching her stomach. She furrowed her eyebrows and search for Yeojin, the girl who brought in the drink. Now Kahei was worried that Yeojin may or may not have put something else other than wine. </p><p>(97' line is of age in this fic.)</p><p>Yeojin comes over with a raised eyebrow towards Sooyoung after Kahei had called her. “ You put something else other than wine in that drink right? ” Kahei asked and Yeojin flinched. </p><p>She looks away and laughs awkwardly while Kahei's stares were digging into her head.</p><p>“ Uh, yeah, i didn't only put wine. ” Yeojin admitted in a low voice but since the music didn't quite reach where they are, Kahei heard it loud and clear. She cocked an eyebrow, urging Yeojin to continue.</p><p>“I put wine, soju, coke, pepsi, soju again, soy sauce—</p><p>“ Hold up. <em>soy sauce?</em> ” Kahei asked in shock as Yeojin shrugs her shoulder.</p><p>“ Oh and another wine! ” Yeojin clasped her hand together. Kahei stared at her with a 'are you insane' look before sighing. She glanced back at Sooyoung who was hunched over the couch, incoherent words flying from her mouth. She looked like she's about to throw up on the spot. </p><p>She places her hand on Sooyoung's back and feels the girl relax under her touch. She just dismissed Yeojin who shouts an apology towards Sooyoung who is probably half-knocked out on the couch. </p><p>When Sooyoung turns around, Kahei could see how pale she had gotten and her nose was scrunched as if she was in pain. </p><p>“ It was too much, wasn't it? ” Kahei chuckled as Sooyoung leans onto her shoulder, a groan leaving her lips which made Kahei frown in guilt. </p><p>Sooyoung on the other hand feels like she was about to burst into ashes. Her whole body was numb or maybe it's just the alcohol kicking in at full speed. Her stomach feels like it was being squeezed from all sides, a firing sensation going up and down her throat. Sooyoung was afraid that she would throw up on the spot. </p><p>Her right arm was spasming like there was no tomorrow, some kind of <em>next-level</em> painful cramps she's having. There was thumping in her chest, thumping loudly that it drowned out all the noise around her. </p><p>Coincidentally, only Kahei's voice made through but Sooyoung was currently out of the real world when she feels her head getting hit with what she described, a headache that wants her dead by midnight.</p><p>She slumped down on the couch next to Kahei, stretching a small 'ugh' coming from her throat. Kahei just intertwined their fingers, massaging them lightly while Sooyoung complains, well tries to complain about her headache. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo watch from afar as Yerim converse with others, the bright smile she has never left her face and the stars that twinkled in her eyes just captivated Hyejoo even further. She also noticed how bright the stars had become lately when Yerim catches her stare and a smile that is so bright it put the sun to shame.</p><p>To her, Yerim is as bright as the sun and as beautiful as the billion stars.</p><p>Hyejoo feels her breath cut in half when Yerim dismissed her friends to walk up to her, still with that smile. Yerim takes in her hand and grazed her thumbs over her hand like she's holding a bundle of carefully threaded silk. </p><p>They just stare at each other and Hyejoo feels the lump in her throat grew when the clouds move and the moonshine through. The stars were reflected in Yerim's eyes as if she was the universe herself.</p><p>Yes, to Hyejoo, Yerim is <em>her</em> universe. Her never-ending love goes on like the universe for Yerim, gradually expanding every moment and beyond.</p><p>“ Were you waiting for me? ” Yerim giggled seeing Hyejoo nods like a shy child meeting a new friend, or her crush. They continue the staring session, a comfortable silence accompanying them through the moment. </p><p>Then Yerim tugs on her hand and turns on her heels, flashing a smile as she pulls Hyejoo away from the crowd. </p><p>They end up in one of the rooms upstairs, away in a quiet space from the party. Yerim understands that she's the one who planned the party but she just wants to have alone time with the person she loves the most. </p><p>Hyejoo sits down at the edge of the bed while Yerim gazed out of the balcony, the moon blessing them with its ethereal light. When she turns around, she feels her body shiver from the cold wind and the air knocked out of her lung when she looks into Hyejoo's eyes that reflected the moon. </p><p><em>Ah, that's right</em>. Yerim thought silently.</p><p>Hyejoo is as gorgeous as the moon, the only thing that lights up the night around her. Hyejoo is the ethereal light shining down that always successfully keeps Yerim up at night. She's the only person that runs in her mind all day like how the moon orbits around the earth nonstop. </p><p>The earth can't live without the moon. Just like how Yerim could never live without Hyejoo.</p><p>Yerim takes one, two, three steps before she's on Hyejoo's laps. The raven-haired eyes widened, only realizing what happened. Yerim giggled seeing the flustered state Hyejoo's in, the raven-haired not knowing what to do. </p><p>She wraps her arm around her neck and buried her face into Hyejoo's neck, the familiar lavender scent welcoming her. A few seconds go by until Hyejoo figured to place her arms around Yerim's naked waist. She blushed at the contact, forgetting that Yerim was wearing a crop top. </p><p>They stay like that for god-knows-how-long. But it was fine. Hyejoo knows it's fine. She likes it. She loves it. She loves Yerim.</p><p>The room began to turn dimmed and Yerim realized the cloud was shadowing the moon again. She sighed and Hyejoo hummed.</p><p>Yerim thinks it's a sign and doesn't say anything. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it is a sign. A sign that Jungeun was about to have the worse night she could ever experience. She grimaced, her headaches had lessened but there was a lingering throbbing that likes to wait for an opportunity to annoy her.</p><p> She was waiting at the bus station, sitting on the cold metal bench as she waits for Jiwoo to come back from her errand to buy some drinks. </p><p>The shorter girl shows up jumping along the way as she smiles and Jungeun only pressed her lips into a tight smile. Jiwoo pouts in concern before handing Jungeun the canned tea that she ordered.</p><p> For once, Jiwoo was glad Jungeun didn't order an over-sugary drink like she usually does. Probably it's because of the headache Jungeun gets frequently.</p><p>She peeked at Jungeun who wore a grumpy look before drinking her canned tea. Jiwoo hum quietly before drinking her coke. It was quiet, a few cars were passing by but other than that, it was quiet. </p><p>Jungeun continues to sips on her tea little by little when a sign of the headache would come until the tea was finished. </p><p>A few minutes go by and both of them preferred to stay in this silence. Jiwoo chooses to keep herself busy with her phone while Jungeun gazed at the stars and moon above. </p><p>Jiwoo peeked and feels caught at the sight of the stars and moon mirrored in Jungeun's brown iris. She proceeds to lace her fingers with Jungeun who welcomed the gesture. </p><p>Jungeun groan when another headache bothered her, evoking a concerned Jiwoo who scooted closer to soothe her. Jiwoo purses her bottom lip out at the sight of how pained Jungeun looks, fighting the headache that keeps coming back. </p><p>Her eyes averted to Jungeun's other hand that held the canned beverage. Her eyes broadened when Jungeun crumpled the can effortlessly like it was a piece of paper. </p><p>At the same time, Jungeun puts up her hand as she exhaled as the throbbing in her head seeps away. Jiwoo reluctantly pulls away but the confused face she had didn't leave. </p><p>“ I thought I was supposed to be the strong one. ” she pouts and points at the Jungeun's hand. The taller girl let out a 'huh?' before she looks towards where Jiwoo was pointing. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the crumpled can in her hand.</p><p> The middle part was crumpled down to as thin as a paper and Jungeun could not believe she did it.</p><p>She chuckled awkwardly, “ Uh, I've been working out. Hehe. ” she pulls her sleeve to flex her muscle. Jungeun was only bluffing but Jiwoo seemed convinced at the sight of Jungeun's toned forearm that Jungeun herself didn't know. She hum and nod. </p><p>Jungeun looked away and sighed in relief. Her eyes drop to the crumbled can before she looks away, letting out an exaggerated sigh. </p><p>
  <em>If it's true, I want to do that again. </em>
</p><p>Jungeun thought with eyes closed. She hears a trickling sound and her right hand now feels heavy. Then there was a sound of a can falling onto the ground. Jungeun shot her eyes open before she screams. </p><p>Jiwoo also got startled and screamed along, not knowing what she was screaming at.</p><p>Jungeun stops screaming and Jiwoo followed. Jungeun stared at her hand while Jiwoo glared. She shoved the girl on the shoulder before yelling. </p><p>“ What was that for?! i thought you have seen a ghost or something! ” </p><p>“ Maybe I did Jiwoo. ” Jungeun mumbled and Jiwoo gave a ridiculous look. Then she noticed the new can of tea Jungeun's hand and the crumpled can on the ground. She feels the cog in her head turning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and i'm back after a millennial again! thank you for your patience and enjoy this really long chapter!</p><p>do comment and give me your thoughts<br/>c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ i̶ a̶m̶ h̶u̶n̶g̶r̶y̶</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>